Delírio
by Nym Penn
Summary: - "Era uma noite chuvosa, mas era a minha vez de ficar de vigia dessa porcaria de reserva. Que bom que só eu estava aqui , não quero que ouçam meus pensamentos, não hoje." - Leah, trecho da fic *-*
1. Quem você pensa que é ?

Cap 1 – Quem você pensa que é ?

Leah pov's

Era uma noite chuvosa, mas era a minha vez de ficar de vigia dessa porcaria de reserva. Que bom que só eu estava aqui , não quero que ouçam meus pensamentos, não hoje. Sam é tão preocupado com a reserva que manda os outros fazerem seu trabalho! Agora ele deve estar na cama dormindo... hã, belo alpha!

Merda, Jacob se transformou. Agora ele pode ouvir o que penso. Droga, ele tá pensando em Bella Swan. É tão ridículo isso ! Pra que pensar em alguém que não te ama ? E o pior, está prometida a um vampiro! Eu nem gosto dela e sou obrigada a ouvir esses pensamentos! O que ele quer? Que o bando se apaixone por Bella ? Hum !

_Eu estou ouvindo Leah! - _pensou Jake.

Revirei os olhos. Odeio quando ele se mete nos meus pensamentos. Ele é tão irritante!

_Olha que ódio demais vira amor, hein ? Hahahaha_.

_Idiota_ – pensei.- _que que você está fazendo aqui, Jacob ? Hoje não é o seu dia de vigiar._

_Eu sei, eu só vim te encomodar um pouco._

Há, só o que me faltava! Enquanto o nosso poderoso alpha dorme eu sou obrigada a aturar Jake!

_Ele não está dormindo, Leah. Ele está com Emily._

Idiota! Em meu corpo correu um arrepio de dor, ele ainda exercia influencia sobre mim, mas eu não quero pensar nessas coisas agora, ele sempre me tortura com isso. Será que precisa pisar em cima de mim? Eu me sinto tão, tão humilhada com isso e ele sabe que não gosto de compartilhar esses pensamentos com ninguém!

_Leah ? Pare de correr. Desculpa, eu só queria companhia, estava sem sono e vim aqui mas, eu... eu não sabia! Sério!_

_Ah, que pena! Você não sabia, né. Vou fingir que não sei de algumas coisas também! - _quem ele pensa que é ?

_Como assim fingir que não sabe de algumas coisas?_ - pensou ele ignorando meu último pensamento.

_E agora, Jake? O que Bella e Edward devem estar fazendo em sua lua de mel? Ah, lembrei! Ele deve estar mordendo o pescoço dela, para ela se tornar um sanguessuga como ele! _

_Você tinha que lembrar não é!_

Pelo seu corpo passou um tremor de raiva. Senti ele se aproximar de mim. Ele sabia como eu sofro com isso todos os dias, ele sente o mesmo, mas parece que se esquece de como é a dor. Pude sentir ele cada vez mais rápido atrás de mim. Não queria entregar os pontos, mas ele era mais rápido que eu. Eu parei de correr, e me transformo de novo. Ele não seria capaz de atacar uma pobre garota indefesa. Ganhei de você Jake! Pena que ele não podia ouvir meus pensamentos agora.

Ele se transformou em humano também. Estávamos agora um de frente para o outro. A dor em seus olhos era inegável, profunda. Me seni culpada por um lado. Mas ele sabe muito bem quem começou com isso! Ele me olhava de um jeito estranho. Nos encaramos por um longo tempo. Enfim ele disse:

- Parece que estamos na mesma situação. - balançou a cabeça enquanto ia embora. - desculpe, Leah... - susurrou já de costas para mim.

- Claro... - me virei para floresta, tinha que ir vigiar.

Comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude. Agora pudia sentir o vento e a chuva de novo no meu corpo que estava no ar enquanto eu me transformava

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jacob pov's

Merda de noite. Leah precisava pensar aquilo ? Talvez seja uma boa hora para sumir de novo. Mas sei lá, agora a dor que sentia quando lembrava de Bella e seu sanguessuga predileto diminuiu, agora talvez, Bella fosse só uma amiga... Droga, não pensei o negócio do Sam por mal, apenas pensei. Ela não entende que os pensamentos não da pra controlar. Leah é tão impulsiva. Não admite sentir algumas coisas. Talvez porque ela foi obrigada a aceitar uma coisa que não imaginou pra nem eu tinha imaginado isso pra mim.

Não quero dormir em casa hoje, mas Billy deve estar preocupado. Droga. Vou ter que me transformar para chegar em casa antes de Billy. Ele deve estar voltando da casa de Charlie. Não entendo o porque de ver o jogo em outro lugar se existe tv na nossa casa.

Corri para floresta de novo. Espero não encontar Leah agora. Pude sentir a liberdade quando me transformei.

_Não se preocupe, eu só vou voltar pra casa._

Ela não deu muita bola, continuou a tão "importante" e ridícula vigia noturna. Cheguei em casa, parece que Billy ainda não tinha chegado. Merda! Esqueci de me transformar de novo! Devo ter destruído todo assoalho da casa!

_Ahahahahaha! - _pude ouvir o riso de Leah. Tão leve, tão doce... no fundo eu sei que ela era assim.

_Vai dormir, Jacob. Antes que você destrua toda a casa. Rsrs... - _Pensou ela de novo.

_Você ri, né? Aposto que Billy não vai achar nenhuma graça._

_Vai dormir, Jacob._

_Hahá, você não manda em mim. Eu faço o que eu quero._

_Para de ser criança, e vá pra cama. - _disse em tom um pouco mais seco – _já chega por hoje, não acha ? - _disse um pouco insegura.

Ah, Leah... Não queria te magoar. Pensei isso pra mim mesmo sabendo que ela estava ouvindo.

Silêncio.

Resolvi voltar pra lá. Queria ver ela novamente. Não ouvi mais nenhum pensamento, só via ela correr e diminuindo a velocidade. Ela era tão linda, tão meiga... quando ela queria é claro.

Corri o mais rápido que pude. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas era o que eu desejava. A floresta parecia tão ameaçadora para ela, que me passava uma imagem... bem eu não sei que imagem, mas ela respresentava algo estranho que significava muita coisa. Quando cheguei lá, ela estava se transformando, já humana não olhou para trás, estava de frente para um riacho. Me transformei também. Fui me aproximando. Estavamos a menos de um metro de distância um do outro, ela se virou para mim. Dei mais um passo. Aposto que nem ela sabia porque estava fazendo isso. Nós temos sofrimentos em comum e eu sei que para ela é muito difícil admitir isso. Dei mais um passo. Ela continuou intacta. Quando me inclinei para beijá-la ela recuou. Leah balançou a cabeça para voltar ao seu estado, digamos assim, normal.

- Você pensa que é fácil, não é ? Não é assim, você não pode chegar aqui e simplismente... - foi quando ela caiu, desmoronou seria a palavra correta. Ela começou a chorar. Ela com certeza não queria ter feito isso na minha frente mas acho que ela sabia que não podia aguentar isso a vida toda sem, sei lá, sem chorar ou desabafar.

Ela não tinha forças para se transformar de novo, se tivesse já teria feito isso. Pude ver o fogo em seus olhos se misturando com a tristeza e a impotência por não poder fugir dali. Eu a peguei em meus braços e me transformei para poder chegar em casa. A sra. Clearwater não gostaria de ver Leah assim, nem Leah de mostar seu lado "garota abandonada" para mãe, nem para Seth.

Chegamos na minha casa, a coloquei no chão para voltar a ser humano. Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém acordado essa hora, também né, já deviam ser umas... 2 horas da manhã! Meu Deus, Billy já devia estar em casa! Pego Leah no colo de novo, e entramos na casa parcialmente destruída. Ela não da bola, estava mergulhada num sofrimento muito... profundo. Sam se sentia culpado, mas isso não fazia dele inocente. Agora eu vejo o lado de Leah...

Estranho não há ninguém em casa... subo com Leah para o meu quarto. Deito ela na minha cama e a cubro.

- Isso vai passar, Leah. Eu vou fazer passar. - dei-lhe um beijo na testa – Já volto.

Desci, e peguei o telefone. Apertei para ouvir as mensagens, provavelmente Billy havia deixado alguma explicando o atraso. Sim, ele tinha deixado:

"Jake ? Hoje eu não vou passar a noite em casa, com essa chuva não tem como eu voltar. Charlie ofereceu um quarto aqui. Amanhã de manha eu volto. Tchau e acho melhor você chegar cedo em casa!"

Melhor assim. Fui para cozinha fazer uma sopa para Leah.

Quando cheguei no quarto ela ainda estava acordada.

- Sopa ? - perguntei.

Ela demorou um poco para se recompor. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Obrigada. - foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer.

- De nada... - disse dando de ombros.

Assim que ela acabou de tomar a sopa, colocou o prato na mesinha ao lado da cama.

- Por que, Jacob ? - perguntou meio confusa com tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Porque eu acho que você merece mais.

Eu me deitei ao seu lado. Ela estava muito cansada para impedir, então simplismente aceitou o meu abraço. Ela dormiu, e eu acho que (bocejo)...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A : ooi, pessoas, espero que gostem.

já fiz a fic até o cap 10, e é claro que os outros caps são um pouco maiores que esse.

se gostarem mandem reviews que eu publico. mas eu não sei como publicar os outros caps de uma mesma fic, então se tiverem paciência pra me ajudar... hehe'

beeijos, girsl :*


	2. Eu mato esse pirralho!

Cap 2 – eu MATO aquele pirralho!

Jacob pov's

Quando eu acordei Leah ainda estava dormindo. Ah, droga! Esqueci de ligar para Seth avisando que Leah não ia dormir em casa... Melhor ligar agora. Tentei sair da cama sem fazer barulho. Ainda bem que ela ainda não tinha acordado nem acordou apesar do barulho que eu fiz. Era impossível eu sair da cama sem fazer ruídos. Mas acho que ela não ia acordar tão cedo, eram 7 hs arrecém, Billy ia chegar em alguns minutos. Peguei o telefone e disquei o número da casa de Leah.

–Alô ? - ele atendeu com uma voz de sono, era sábado.

–Alô, Seth ? É o Jacob...

–Ah, oi Jake.

–Pois é eu só liguei pra avisar que...

–Eu sei – disse orgulhoso, me interrompendo.

–Cala boca, pirralho, me deixa falar, é importante.

–Eu sei que a Leah está aí. Se eu não soubesse você não acha que a minha mãe não teria chamado a polícia ? Hahaha.

–Você sabe ? C-como ?

–Ah, é que eu vi quando vocês chegaram aí de madrugada. Aliás, a sua casa está completamente destruída, hein ?

–Você estava de madrugada na frente da minha casa, Seth ?

–É, ... a minha mãe mandou eu procurar a Leah ou você acha que eu desenvolvi um amor platônico por você e comecei a te seguir ? Não me estranha, Jake! - falou brincando.

–Você falou pra sra. Clewalter que a Leah dormiu aqui ?

–Claro, ela achou ótimo vocês estarem no meio de uma relação e..

–O QUE VOCÊ FALOU PRA ELA, SETH ? - disse completamente irritado. Um tremor me passou pelo corpo. Tinha que controlar, Billy me mataria se eu destruísse toda a casa.

–Ahahahah... te peguei, cara! Eu não disse pra minha mãe que Leah está aí, eu disse que ela foi dormir na casa de uma amiga. Só isso.

–Nunca mais brinque assim, Seth ! Se eu me transformasse Billy ia me matar, pirralho!

–Viu como eu sou legal ? Escondi de todo mundo que você e a Leah tem um caso.

–Seth, a gente não tem um caso! É uma longa história e agora não da pra explicar...

–Eu sei que é muito difícil admitir mas a gente tem que aceitar os fatos, vocês tem um caso.

–Cala boca, Seth.

–Jake, eu sei que você tá pegando a minha irmã, e... - desliguei o telefone.

Meu Deus, o chão está realmente destruído... droga! A escada antes da varanda da casa estava totalmente... esburacada seilá. A porta estava meio frouxa e uma pequena parte do chão, de dentro casa, estava destruído. Mas isso eu posso concertar, só que agora não. Subi as escadas para voltar pro quarto. Leah estava meio que acordada, sentada na cama.

–Jacob... - ela falou surpresa e envergonhada me vendo na porta, entrando no quarto.

–Oi, Leah. - falei com um meio sorriso, deitando na cama de novo.

–Ahn, eu acho que tenho que ir. Minha mãe e o Seth devem estar preocupados... - disse meio triste, envergonhada por presisar de carinho de vez em quando. Mas eu podia ver que isso estava mudando, aos poucos. Ela sabia que nunca tería um impriting e que eu não ia a fazer sofrer, mas ela ainda tinha uma insegurança quanto a tudo na vida dela...

–Não, eu já liguei e avisei o Seth. Mas eu não precisaria ter ligado ele viu a gente entrando aqui em casa ontem, sua mãe pediu pra ele ver onde você estava e...

–O que ? Ele disse pra ela que eu tô aqui ? Eu MATO aquele pirralho! - Pronto, a Leah impulsiva e irritada estava de volta.

–Não, não... ele disse pra sra. Clewalter que você tinha dormido na casa de uma amiga. - disse despreocupado.

–Pelo menos fez alguma coisa de bom – balbuciou. - deve ser por isso que choveu ontem. - deu um sorriso amargurado, cheio de ironia.

–É, mas ele também disse que nós temos um... caso.

Ela corou. Eu sorri. Ela é tão linda... deitei minha cabeça em seu colo.

–Eu... Eu realmente tô muito confusa... é muito rapido, entende ?

–Não precisa ser rápido. Se você quiser é claro...

–E Billy ? Sabe que eu estou aqui ?

Droga, Billy já devia estar chegando. Ele iria fazer um questionário se soubesse que Leah tinha dormido aqui e acho que tinha uns 80% de chance dele ligar para sra. Clewalter.

–Ele dormiu na casa de Charlie, por causa da chuva. Ele vai voltar daqui a pouco... eu acho.

–Melhor eu ir, então.- disse saindo da cama.

Eu não queria que ela fosse, mas acho que isso era inivitável agora.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leah pov's

Melhor ir agora, não quero dar explicações à ninguém do que aconteceu ontem.

–Tchau então – disse Jacob, meio triste. Triste ? Hahá. O mundo realmente dá voltas.

–Tchau, Jake...

–A gente se fala ?

–Melhor não. - ele só estava carente e amanhã eu ia ser a mesma Leah idiota pra ele, ele vai continuar correndo atrás de Bella e... mordi a parte inferior do lábio. E eu não podia ficar com falsas esperanças.

–Quê ? - disse ele confuso.

–Eu não quero me iludir de novo, ok ?

–Mas eu não vou magoar você, eu nunca faria isso, Leah !

–Depois a gente conversa, eu... eu quero ir pra casa agora.

Atravessei a porta o deixando para trás. Desci os degraus rapidamente. Realmente o chão estava destruído. Passei com cuidado. Espero que ninguém me veja sair daqui, já são 8 hs. Fecho o portão.

–Leah ? - fala Paul surpreso.

Merda, Paul me viu sair da casa de Jake! Arg, se eu o conheço bem ele não vai perder uma chance de implicar.

–Que que foi ? Perdeu alguma coisa ? Ah, sai fora, Paul! - disse irritada e continuei caminhando.

–Será que eu vi bem ? Você saiu da casa do Jacob ? - droga ele começou a andar atrás de mim.

–Não, você é miope. - disse sem humor.

–Vocês.. ahn, é o que eu tô pensando ?

–Não ! Para de encher, me deixa, Paul! - eu juro que se ele não me deixar em paz eu do um soco no nariz dele!

–Não adianta mentir, quando o Sam reunir o bando de novo e você se transformar, todos vão saber o que aconteceu Leah.

–Cala Boca, Paul! - droga.

–Não se iluda, Leah. Quando Bella chegar da Lua-de-mel, Jacob vai começar a correr atrás dela de novo. Acho melhor você se afastar, você sabe, ele só está com você por diversão, carência.

Me virei e dei um soco na cara dele que ele nunca ia esquecer! Corri o mais rápido que eu pudia pra casa. Cheguei e bati a porta! Merda, merda!

–Leah? - disse Seth na cozinha.

–Oi – disse com a cara fechada.

–Eaí, como foi a noite ? Hahahaha. - disse se aproximando.

–Ah, cala a boca! - disse indo pro meu quarto.


	3. Vamos fingir que tudo está bem

_**Muuito obrigada à Oraculo e a Mari P.B'b pelas reviews ! *-***_

_**Se puderem ouçam: Vulnerable - Secondhand serenade - **__**.com/watch?v=vS8_MwRgGbs **_

_**tradução : .**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jacob pov's

Sentei na cama meio tonto. Ela não podia estar falando sério. Me joguei para trás e coloquei as mãos no rosto.

–Não, não, não... - eu disse meio atordoado com tudo.

Fiquei ali na cama por uns 15 minutos, até que eu ouvi o barulho da cadeira de rodas do Billy se aproximar

–Jake ?

–Entra.

Nos olhamos por um tempo.

–Filho... - disse ele num tom de pai e se sentou do meu lado na cama, com certa dificuldade ao livrar-se da cadeira - eu acho que vamos ter que concertar a casa... - acrescentou depois de uns segundos e colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro.

–Claro, claro. Eu vou começar hoje. - disse me levantando.

–Você está bem ?

–Sim, só um pouco cansado. - menti.

Fui para garagem pegar as ferramentas e ver se tinha madeira suficiente. Vejo a minha moto, isso me trazia lembranças... Passado, pensei balançando a cabeça.

Bati a porta da garagem e fui rumo a casa destruída concertar o meu "pequeno" estrago.

–Jake ? - falou Quil.

–Quil! - abri meu sorriso largo.

–Eaí cara. Sam mandou avisar que o bando vai se reunir hoje no mesmo lugar de noite.

–Ah, ta. Mas você sabe por que ?

–Não, mas parece que Paul andou falando com ele antes dele convocar essa reunião. - disse meio despreocupado – é um motivo surpresa.. ó-oh! - falou finjindo estar surpreso.

–Claro, claro... - ri – então até de noite.

–Até – disse e saiu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eram umas nove horas. Estava indo pra reunião. Começo a correr mais rápido para me transformar. Só estavam Jared, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brad, Collin e Embry lá. Todos já sabiam porque Leah tinha dormido lá em casa ontem e ela não estava muito feliz com isso. Na verdade, nem eu. Não estava feliz por todos saberem. É tão bizarro, tudo que você esconde está lá exposto pra todo mundo ver...

Sam se transformou. Agora só faltava Paul. Já sabíamos, se um membro faltasse, nada de começar a reunião.

_Principalmente se o membro é o que vai decidir a reunião, Jacob. - pensou Sam._

Paul iria decidir a reunião ? Perdi alguma coisa nos últimos dias ? Ah, merda! Leah se lembrou que quando ela saiu lá de casa Paul tinha visto ela. Agora Sam estava a par de tudo. Todos aliás, eu não sabia desse "detalhe". Leah se encolheu. Como sempre Sam se sentiu culpado. Como se a culpa o redimisse. Se existia vítimas nessa história, com certeza não era ele! Leah enrigesseu com o meu pensamento, agora todos me fitavam.

_Paul não é burro para nos convocar para discutir sobre o porquê de Leah ter dormido lá em casa! -_ pensei

_Vindo do Paul, nem duvido, cara! -_ pensou Seth, o único que não me julgava.

Sam preferiu não "pensar" nada antes de ter a certeza de porque Paul havia pedido para ele convocar todo o grupo. Paul se transformou.

_Parece que estão me esperando – _pensou.

Estava tudo muito claro, ele não conseguiu esconder o porquê da reunião. Como ele podia? IMBECIL!

_Calma, Jake. Eu só acho que vocês não podem quebrar as regras... Você e Leah ? Não, não. Nós somos um bando e esse relacionamento que mais tarde vai acontecer se depender de vocês, é contra as regras, não podemos permitir. -_ pensou o... arg! Sem definição!

_Tradições ? Regras ? Ah, fala sério Paul! Que regras ? Não existem regras porque antes, no tempo em que as normas foram criadas, não existia nenhuma garota no bando! -_ pensei eu. Era muito desaforo!

_Parem! Paul realmente eu não esperava que você me pediu para reunir todos para discutir isso! -_ pensou Sam.

_Vocês imaginam como vai ser a nossa vida depois que eles começarem a ter relações ? Vai ser horrível, não se controlam os pensamentos e eu não quero conviver com isso! Algum de vocês quer ? -_ perguntou Paul, ignorando Sam.

Todos não gostariam mas sabiam que cada um tinha seus pensamentos e sei lá, cada um sabe o que faz da vida! Mas Paul, não. Ele estava começando a convencer Sam de que eu e Leah não podíamos ficar juntos! E eu e ela tinhamos muito o que conversar antes disso e ele estava preocupado com ele, só com ele! Arg, eu tenho nojo disso. Quando se vive num bando você não pode ser egoísta.

_Eu acho que devíamos saber a opinião de todos. Começando por você Quil. O que você acha ? -_ provocou Paul.

_O que é isso Paul? Esqueceu quem é o alpha aqui ?_ - Sam pensou furioso.

_Não, não esqueci. Mas você não vai deixar que opinem sobre uma coisa que vai interferir na vida de todos ?_ - pensou Paul.

_Ah, Paul! Você tem tantas coisas muito mais idiotas e repulsantes na sua vida, pensamentos ridículos e vem falar que eu vou interferir muito na vida do bando ? Ah, faça-me o favor!_ - pensei eu.

_Quil, sua opinião._ - falou Sam. Eu podia ver que Quil estava se perguntando: "por que eu?" . No fundo Sam não queria de jeito nenhum que eu e Leah ficássemos juntos e Paul se aproveitou disso. Como Sam pode ser tão egoísta? Já não basta tudo que fez Leah passar e agora quer a impedir de ser feliz ?

_Reconhceça o seu lugar, Jacob! - pensou Sam. "Reconheça o seu lugar"? Há, isso não vai ficar assim._

_Reconheça o seu lugar ? É o melhor que pode fazer para aliviar a culpa ? Belo alpha que você é, abusa do poder para controlar a vida de todos, eu o aplaudiria se eu pudesse! -_ pensei eu. Sam me dá repulsa. Ele se paroveita porque é o que se transformou primeiro, mas isso não quer dizer que ele tem que ser o alpha, ele e seu modo de pensar são idiotas, outro no seu lugar faria melhor_. - Você pensa que pode tudo, você se acha forte porque foi o primeiro a se transformar, mas isso não te absolve de tudo. - _pensei em Leah quando ela desabou só para ele se sentir pior.

Leah tremeu, ela não gostava de ser exposta, ela não admitia isso, ela exigia força dela mesma. Ela não estava gostando muito do rumo que a conversa tomava. Aliás só Paul estava gostando. Desgraçado!

Sam se sentia culpado, mas isso não era o bastante.

_Que que você quer Black? Que eu me ajoelhe aos pés de vocês dois e peça desculpas? -_ pensou Sam. Queria parecer forte, ridículo.

_Seria bom, mas isso não resolve nada. -_ pensei.

_Er, ainda não ouvimos Quil... -_ pensou Paul, incoveniente. Se estivéssemos discutindo um outro assunto eu riria, mas agora não tinha ânimo pra isso.

_Cala Boca, Paul! -_ pensou Seth.

_Já decidi –_ pensou Sam antes que Paul pudesse fazer algo contra Seth._ - Eu não quero relacionamentos no bando. -_ falou seco.

Leah pov's

Eu não ia falar nada, mas as palavras de Sam foram como um tapa. Como podia continuar... assim?

_É sempre o que você quer, Sam! Você não para pra pensar no sentimento das outras pessoas, nunca! Você acha que pode mudar a nossa vida e trata isso como se todo o resto fosse lixo para você. Sinto muito, mas você já mudou muito a minha vida, e eu não vou aceitar isso de novo! -_ eu sintia dor e isso estava nítido nos meus olhos agora, mas a raiva que me impulsionou a falar não havia morrido. Ele não seria capaz de me machucar. Paul avançou em mim, mas Seth foi mais rápido e se colocou na minha frente. Jacob também. Sam ordenou que Paul voltasse ao seu lugar, ele voltou.

Eu comecei a correr para me transformar, eu... eu ia desabar. Via as árvores passarem como sombras, eu me sentia invadida, era sempre assim, talvez eu não me acostume nunca. Eu não quero saber como vai ser daqui pra frente, eu...

Quando me transformei de novo eu estava bem longe dali. Jacob estava atrás de mim.

–Eu nunca vou te machucar – ele disse.

Ele me pegou pela cintura, as coisas nunca foram tão claras. Eu segurei seu pescoço com uma das mãos, a outra estava na cintura dele. Ele pegou o meu rosto com uma de suas mãos, e disse:

–Eu te amo, Leah.

Eu sei que ele não me ama, mas não queria brigas agora, então me deixei levar pelo momento.

Seus lábios eram delicados, se moviam com os meus. Eu nunca pensei que a vida podia ser mais fácil de alguma forma, ela nunca é na verdade.


	4. Doce Vingança

_**Espero sinceramente que gostem ! **_

_**se quiserem uma musiquinha pro cap, ta aí:**_

_**Passos escuros - hevo84: http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v = UuecTXbbHzA**_

_**agora os agradecimentos, comentários e etc estarão no final (:**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jacob pov's

Leah agora sabia o quanto ela importava para mim, isso não era uma brincadeira.

–Você tem certeza? - disse ela.

–De quê ?

–De que nunca vai me machucar...

Eu sorri.

–Eu nunca vou te machucar, Leah.

Passei a mão em seu rosto, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

–Não chore, tudo vai ficar bem. - disse a abraçando.

–E se não ficar ? - ela disse soluçando. Pela primeira vez ela estava sendo ela mesma, não estava se forçando a ser forte todo o tempo, acho que tinha conseguido se livrar disso, ou esse era só um momento assim.

–Shhh... - eu disse beijando a sua testa.

A peguei no colo e fomos até a minha casa, sem se transformar dessa vez. Ela estava muito cansada, dormiu no meu colo. Quando eu abri a porta billy estava vendo o jogo e se virou para porta automaticamente.

Nos fitou com os olhos surpresos.

–Jake ?

–Ahn, depois eu explico, pai. Longa história...

–Espero que você consiga pensar em uma boa desculpa para amanhã de manhã. - disse enquanto olhava Leah com curiosidade.

–Claro, claro. – abri meu sorriso largo.

Levei Leah para o meu quarto e a coloquei na cama. Me deitei abraçado a ela.

–Só espero que você não fuja de mim amanhã... - sussurrei.

Beijei seus cabelos e recostei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leah pov's

Passei as mãos no meu rosto, a claridade do sol era muito forte, a janela estava aberta eu acho. Jacob estava de costas para mim, olhando pela janela. Assim que percebeu que eu tinha me acordado ele se virou e sentou na cama do meu lado. Seus olhos estavam sólidos, quentes, confusos.

–Você vai fugir de mim de novo? - perguntou passando sua mão pelo meu rosto.

Olhei em seus olhos e segurei a mão dele no meu rosto. Eu estava confusa, mas eu sabia que ele era tudo, ele era meu e nenhuma Bella Swan ia robá-lo de mim. Só que antes eu tinha que resolver assuntos pendentes por mais de dois anos.

–er... Jacob, eu prometo, é a última vez! - disse isso e ele segurou minha cintura automaticamente e disse:

–NÃO! Você não sai daqui! - ele disse me prendendo em seus braços. Arg, ele ia me sufocar!

–Eu vou gritar, Jacob! Me solta! - disse com dificuldades.

–Você não vai gritar. - sussurrou no meu ouvido e afroxou seus braços ao meu redor e me beijou fervorosamente. Eu puxei seus cabelos e ele acariciou a minha nuca até o fim de minhas costas com a ponta de seus dedos fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

–Eu te amo Jacob Black e isso nunca vai mudar!

Acariciei seus cabelos e me desvencilhei de seus braços. Tinha que fazer uma coisa que devia ter feito há muito tempo. Pulei pela janela, ele me olhava hipnotizado ainda meio sem ar por causa do beijo.

Andei decidida. Ele não iria escapar ele iria ouvir tudo que eu tinha pra falar. Ah! Lá estava ele com Paul e Jared rindo em um bar. Como são idotas, se acham com um copo de cerveja na mão! Que sorte, o bar estava cheio! Ri por dentro. Ele iria ter o maior barraco da vida dele em poucos segundos! Há, ia ser um espetáculo! Sorri negra.

–que felicidade não é garotos ? Ah, claro pra vocês é muito engraçado estragar a vida dos outros não é? - eles se entreolharam e ficaram sérios – ah, por favor, não parem de se divertir porque eu cheguei, continuem o assunto ! Devia se maravilhoso, não é ? - coloquei as mãos na cintura e ri ironicamente.

–Aonde você quer chegar, Leah ? - perguntou Sam pacientemente. Isso me irritou, mas eu sabia que ele fervia de raiva por dentro. Ri novamente.

–Eu ? Eu quero chegar na parte da garota abandonada, a bruxa má, que se excluiu da sociedade. Você conhece ela ? Pois é, isso tudo porque um lobisomem broxa a largou pra ficar com a prima dela!

–Aqui não Leah! - falou se levantando. O nosso discurso já atraia metade dos homens nojentos e bebados do bar.

–AQUI SIM! - gritei – E CALA A BOCA, PORQUE AGORA QUEM VAI FALAR SOU EU!- ele não teve coragem de falar mais nada, tinha pena! Arght! - Sabe o que eu mais odeio em você, Uley ? É essa sua pena, eu tenho nojo de você! Você nunca soube lidar com a nossa situação e eu não falei tudo que tinha pra falar pra você. Por isso você vai ficar quieto e vai escutar tudo sem reclamar. Sabe por que ? Porque nesses dois anos eu tive que aguentar quieta o casalzinho vinte se agarrando na minha frente sem a mínima consideração, vocês não ligam como os outros se sentem. Mas e daí ? Você que enfie a sua pena você sabe aonde! Mas eu superei, e eu posso dizer hoje que eu te odeio e tenho no-jo de você. E quando eu tenho uma chance de ser feliz você fica com ciumes e esquece da sua pena. Mas eu não te obedeço, e não preciso da autorização de ninguém pra fazer o que eu quero ! Eu tenho pena daquela idiota da Emily, porque você não compartilha nada com ela, você, você é o pior cara do mundo! Você é ridículo Sam, e você nun-ca ma-is, NUN-CA, vai estragar a minha vida, porque eu não preciso de você!

–Lee Lee, eu sinto muito eu não... eu não queria nada disso! - NÃO! Ele era um idota, um crápula! Enquando Emily depositava toda sua confiança nele ele me chamava do apelido romantico que me deu quando nós namorávamos! Sam cachorro, desgraçado! ARG!

Peguei o copo de cerveja que ele tinha em suas mãos e o joguei em sua cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos apertadamente e mordeu a parte inferior do lábio enquando eu o dava um banho de... CERVEJA! Hahá!

–Vê se enxerga o que você faz, Sam! Cada palavra sai da sua boca te torna mais nojento e idiota do que você já é! - coloquei o copo na mesa.

Saí do bar. Todos os bêbados riam da cara do Uley. Paul e Jared estavam estagnados e Sam em choque!

Eu sei muito bem aonde vou ir agora! Como eu me sinto bem, derramar cerveja na cabeça das pessoas é realmente muito bom, devia praticar isso mais vezes. Ri e balancei a cabeça. Fiquei séria de novo e lembrei pra onde eu iria. Um acerto de contas que devia ter acontecido há muito tempo, mas eu era fraca. Agora não, agora eu sinto meu corpo forte para aguentar uma boa briga, mas essa briga não iria ter cerveja derramada, iria ser bem mais sério.

Arrombo a porta da casa de Emily com um só chute. Ela estava na cozinha, cozinhando. Ah, coitadinha, ela é tão boa e fofa! Imagine, ela cozinha para um bando de lobisomens famintos e tem uma prima psicopata! Que azar, pensei sombria. Entrei na cozinha e ela estava apoiada na pia de frente para mim. Seus olhos estavam aterrorizados. Suas duas mãos seguravam o balcão da pia e em uma delas estava uma colher. Uma grande panela estava no fogão, borbulhando. Ela estava com tanto medo que não conseguia falar nada, só me olhava com medo. A que ponto chegamos, das barbies na infancia e luta livre agora... como eu podia causar medo nela ? Eu não pensei que seria assim. Digo, que causaria medo em minha prima algum dia, apesar das circunstâncias.

–Leah – disse insegura, continuando tensa mas afrouxando os braços que estavam segurando o balcão da pia. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como eu a olhava agora, acho que era um misto de raiva e dor.

–Que que você pensa que eu vou fazer? Te matar ? - ri sem humor e peguei uma faca que estava em cima da mesa. Olhei-a e passei o dedo por sua parte afiada. Emily me olhava assustada. Eu olhei para ela, depois para faca de um jeito hipnotizado, pensei como seria se eu considerasse a hipótese de matá-la - eu não vim te matar. - disse por fim jogando a faca por trás de meus ombros e dando um passo a frente. Ela se encolheu e ficou mais tensa, com receio do que eu, sua prima psicopata poderia fazer com a pobre e inocente prima boa. Ah, poupe-me!

Olhei para panela novamente e para mesa que estava entre nós, fui caminhando, dando a volta na mesa. Enquanto isso, falei:

–Ó-oh, cozinhando para um bando de lobos famintos de novo ? Coitadinha, sempre tão meiga e generosa... - ela me roubou tudo, se ela não existisse eu estaria no seu lugar agora, fazendo a comida para eles e não partilhando pensamentos, sendo invadida todo dia. Mas quem disse que eu queria fazer a comida ? Sorri sem humor, ironicamente. Ela me olhava com estranheza, mas com medo também. - sempre foi assim, não é ? você sempre a coitadinha e eu a bruxa má. Aquela que não entende os motivos de ninguém. UMA MENTIRA! Essa vida sempre foi uma mentira... - disse balançando a cabeça. - eu confiava em você Emily. - sibilei lentamente com a voz baixa, mas ela ouvia muito bem. - eu pensei que amigas, ou melhor, melhores amigas eram mais importantes que tudo! Se eu estivesse no seu lugar quando toda aquele grande bosta aconteceu, eu te daria apoio e não ficaria com o prêmio. As vezes o prêmio está te usando e bebendo com os amigos sem se importar se você está na cozinha fazendo a comida!

–Leah, eu... - procurou as palavras. - eu... bem, Leah, eu não podia fazer nada, será que é difícil entender ? Você simplismente não consegue resistir – quase sorriu quando disse isso, se lembrando do idiota do Sam, aposto. Mas quando viu a minha cara e lembrou que não estávamos falando sobre o mundinho perfeito da barbie ela ficou séria de novo. - será que você resistiria no meu lugar ? - ela perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Seu olhar foi como uma faca. Ela tinha uma sinceridade, que... que era incomum. Ela era a água, e eu... eu era a cachaça.

–SIM! EU AGUENTARIA! Porque naquela época eu acreditava que nós éramos realmente amigas e que isso jamais ia mudar, se dependesse de mim, Emily.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Esperou eu recuperar o fôlego e falar tudo que tinha pra falar. Ela não estava dando uma de compreenssiva, ela era realmente e toda essa pureza estava me irritando. Engoli em seco e continuei falando:

–mas agora eu não acredito em nada. Porque nessa merda de mundo quanto mais você é legal com as pessoas mais você se ferra!

–Leah, você sabe que não precisa ser assim. - disse se desgrudando do balcão da pia. Até que enfim, pensei que tinha se colado lá com cola super-bonder! Arg.

–NÃO PRECISA SER ASSIM ? Há! Vai ser assim, eu só queria te falar uma coisa: eu te odeio, Emily! E isso sim, isso NUN-CA vai mudar não importa o que aconteça.

Saí daquela cozinha. Respirei fundo, minhas mãos tremiam. Ia entrar em fase, merda! Respirei de novo e o tremor diminuiu. Passei por cima da porta que demuli e uma lágrima escorreu. A limpei com força, não quero chorar pela mosca morta da Emily!

Pra onde vou agora? Praia, praia! Caminhei até lá. O bom de La Push, é que ninguém vai na praia, nem no inverno nem no verão. Chove quase todos os dias, mas hoje estava só nublado. Tirei meus sapatos e os carreguei em uma só mão. Me sentei na areia, respirei profundamente por várias e várias vezes, mas não conseguia me acalmar. Não iria até Jacob enquanto não estivesse inteira, não quero que fique preocupado. Fiquei olhando as ondas, e meio que viajei. Estava em outro lugar agora. Fiquei umas boas horas assim, mas fui interrompida:

–Tia Leeeeeeeee! - gritou minha sobrinha Claire, de apenas tres aninhos. Parecia a única na família que gostava de mim.

–Claire – eu disse com a voz embargada, limpando algumas lágrimas e correndo para abraçá-la também. Ela estava com Quil, sua babá paranóica. Tem sido assim desde quando ele sofreu o impriting por Claire.

Eu e a minha pequena nos abraçamos. Me segurei para não chorar mais, mordi o lábio inferior. Algumas lágrimas escaparam, e eu limpei rapidamente me soltando de Claire. Estava ajoelhada na areia para ficar de seu tamanho. Mas ela viu as lágrimas e disse confusa:

–Puqe tia Lee ta cholando ?

–Nada minha pequena, só umas coisas que eu resolvi hoje, mas que... - esqueci por um momento que Quil estava ali. Ele não prestava muita atenção no que eu dizia, estava hipnotizado por Claire e sua inocência. - mas que eu só pude resolver hoje.

–E ito dêssa a tia Lee tiste ? - perguntou de novo.

–é... mas agora que você chegou eu to muuuuuuuuuuuito melhor, sabia ? - disse dando um meio sorriso para ela. - Oi Quil. - Disse olhando pra baixo.

–Oi Leah... - disse ainda olhando para Claire – er... tenho que devolver ela para mãe, sabe como é,.. horários...

–eu sei que você tem todo o dia com ela hoje Quil, só que não quer que ela passe muito tempo com a bruxa má para não ser mal-influenciada.

–NÃO, não é isso Leah, eu realmente...

–Já me acostumei, não precisa mentir – o interrompi. Claire nos olhava confusa.

Dei um beijo nela, e me levantei.

–Tchau meu amor. - disse para o meu pequeno anjinho. - tchau pra você Quil.

–Tchau tia Leeeeeeee – disse se divertindo quando falou o meu nome e riu.

–Tchau... - disse ele desajeitado, pensou que não iria ser descoberto.

–Você não tem culpa, ordens superiores, não é ? - a mãe de Claire nunca gostou de mim, eu era sempre a ovelha negra da família, mas Emily podia ficar com Claire quando ela quisésse. Vadia!

–É, ordens superiores... - disse Quil olhando para baixo.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça e fui embora. Mas como Quil me roubou a praia, não sei para onde eu vou agora. O inferno seria um bom lugar pra mim, mas infelizmente o diabo não me deu o mapa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A:**_

_**Oráculo : olha, morte eu não sei, mas cerveja neles eu garanto ! bjbj :D**_


	5. Parece que é real,

_**Olá garotas ! **_

_**mais um cap pra vocês !**_

_**Ah, olha só, eu tinha dito que fiz até o cap 10, não foi ? Pois é, como os caps eram muito pequenos eu juntei três caps pra faze um e posta no ! Sorry !**_

_**Respostas aos comentários no final ! ;*)**_

_**Música: Hot - Avril Lavigne - http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ttq7kFTdePA**_

_**ALERTA: tem cenas picantes nesse capítulo, então se quiser preservar a sua inocência, não leia. ^^**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Leah pov's

É, nada pra fazer. Já estava bem longe de Quil e Claire agora. Sentei e coloquei os sapatos rapidamente. Limpei meus joelhos sujos de areia. Tinha que ir pra casa, tomar um banho e dar uma desculpa razoável à minha mãe do porque estou dormindo tantas noites fora, arg ! Minha regata branca estava preta, e meu short jeans estava em péssimas condições.

Abri a porta de casa. Seth estava comendo na cozinha, pra variar.

–Leah! – falou ele de boca cheia, abriu um sorriso quando engoliu a comida. Não sei o que eu fiz pra esse pirralho, parece que ele tinha desenvolvido um carinho pela sua irmã aqui. É, pelo jeito não é só Claire que gosta de mim nessa família.

–Seth! Ó-oh, que felicidade em te ver querido pirralho! Você não sabe a falta que fez hoje! - falei ironicamente, e depois sorri de volta para ele.

–Olha, eu não tenho desculpas pra toda vez que você sai de casa. A mãe não acreditou muito quando eu disse na primeira vez que você tinha dormido na casa de uma amiga, e agora nem colou. Pra começar, você não tem amigas Leah ! Como eu posso...

–Cala a boca, Seth – eu disse interrompendo-o e passando a mão por seus cabelos, bagunçando-os.

–Hey ! – ele disse em protesto.

Saí da cozinha e fui para o chuveiro, não sei onde minha mãe pode estar agora. Talvez ainda dormindo, eu e Seth temos dado problemas, com as transformações e o meu pai morreu. É difícil, mas é sempre eu que sou taxada de insensível, é muita pressão por causa do meu temperamento e a gente acaba brigando. Feio. Sempre.

Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Graças a deus eu tinha um banheiro só pra mim, apesar de pequeno. Peguei uma muda de roupas limpas e fui tomar banho.

Liguei o chuveiro e deixei as gotas caírem sob meu corpo quente. Jacob ainda estaria em casa ? Ele já teria descobrido o barraco no bar ? E a tentativa inútil de matar Emily ? Pelo menos era assim que ele ficaria sabendo, iam distorcer toda a história. Quil já teria ido para casa da Emily com Claire ? O bando iria almoçar lá hoje ? Provavelmente, pelo tamanho da panela que havia na cozinha. E o que eles fariam quando descobrisse ? Ri por dentro, mas foi um riso irônico e nervoso. Eu realmente estava muito ferrada!

Desliguei o chuveiro. E Jacob ? Ficaria mesmo do meu lado ? Tomara que não tenha sido um momento carente dele, porque se for... uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos. Eu limpei com violência. Melhor não pensar nisso agora. Me vesti e desci. Minha mãe estava na cozinha com Seth. Eles não notaram por mim, e Seth continuou falando:

–É sério, mãe ! Leah estava na casa de uma amiga, ela tá recuperando a vida dela e você não tá nem aí ?

–Não é isso, filho. Eu só acho muito estranho a Leah não ter nem ligado, e ultimamente ela não tem amigas, ela...

–Que palhaçada, mãe! É claro que ela tem amigas, pelo menos duas, é que ela ainda não te contou. - falou Seth interropendo.

–Oi mãe... - disse eu enquanto entrava na cozinha.

–Graças a Deus, Leah ! - disse enquanto me abraçave e me beijava exageradamente. - aonde você estava ? - disse confusa enquanto me soltava. Suspirei. Era ridículo mentir que eu estava na casa de uma amiga, ela sempre da um jeito de descobrir tudo.

–Eu estava na casa do Jake. - disse e suspirei novamente, esperando uma reação exagerada, mas não sabia o que ela iria falar.

Em seus olhos tinham uma leve sensação de alívio, de início não entendi isso. Então ela disse, meio preocupada ainda, tentando arrancar a verdade suprema de meus olhos:

–É ? estava mesmo na casa do Jacob, Leah ? Não está se metendo com drogas, ou coisas assim, está ?

–Pelo amor de Deus, mãe ! É claro que não! - disse pasma e revirei os olhos. Minha mãe não batia bem.

–E eu posso saber o que você e Jacob estavam fazendo ? - disse estreitando os olhos para mim e depois para Seth.

–Não olhe pra mim ! Eu sou apenas o irmão inocente que tenta ajudar sua irmã ingrata que estraga todo o esforço dele de inventar uma história. - disse isso me fuzilando com os olhos teatralmente e pegou seu copo de leite e saiu da cozinha. Revirei os olhos.

–Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, Leah. Eu não vou repetir o que disse !

–Eu só fiquei mais próxima do Jake, como amigos. - dei uma pausa e ela ainda me olhava com aqueles olhos desconfiados. Então eu disse rapidamente: - Ah, mãe ! Qual é o problema ? Eu conheço o Black desde criança! - revirei os olhos de novo.

–O problema é que semana passada, vocês viviam brigando, mocinha!

–Olha só, mãe, eu e o Black damos uma trégua, então porque você não para pra pensar no lado bom? Que daqui pra frente a nossa casa e a casa de Billy não vai estar destruída com as brigas que eu tinha com jake !

–Leah, Leah... - diz me olhando desconfiadamente.

–Ahn, eu tenho que ir agora.

–Mas, filha você acabou de chegar!

–É, mas eu tenho um compromisso inadiável agora. - disse já saindo da cozinha e pegando minha bolsa. Minha mãe vai atrás de mim.

–"compromisso inadiável" ? Pensei que quando você voltasse você ficaria um tempinho em casa...

–Olha, mãe, agora realmente não dá, eu... - mordi o lábio. Apesar das brigas, eu a amava. Ela que aturava meu mau humor ácido, ela entendia o porquê dele. - eu te amo, mãe. Sei que tá muito difícil pra mim, pro Seth e pra você, mas por favor, eu preciso resolver a última coisa que tenho pra resolver hoje.

–Tudo bem, minha filha. - disse com delicadeza e então nos abraçamos fortemente e eu saí decidida pela porta da frente.

Caminhei pelas ruas e então no meio do caminho eu encontrei o que eu procurava. Ele me olhava diretamente nos olhos. Corremos ao encontro um do outro, ele precisava de mim e eu dele. Ele me pegou em seus braços com força.

–Jake ! - sussurrei.

–Você demorou demais. - disse ele enquanto mordia minha orelha.

–Eu disse que eu tinha algumas coisas pra resolver.

–Eu vi.

–Você viu ? - falei confusa me desvensilhando dos braços dele e o encarando.

–Sim, agora o Sam tá ensopado de cerveja.

Sorrimos. Então ele pegou a minha mão e sorriu presunçosamente. Eu revirei os olhos e sorri também.

–Leah, eu queria saber se você tem algo marcado para hoje à noite.

–Há! Tá me chamando pra sair, Black ? - arqueei uma das sombranselhas e sorri.

–Você tem algo marcado ?

–Não sei. Sabe como é, minha agenda é muito cheia.

–Leah !

–Olha, eu vou pensar no seu caso. - ele revirou os olhos.

–Já pensou ?

–Já.

–E então ? - disse impaciente.

–As 8 na minha casa. - pisquei pra ele e saí antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Cheguei em casa correndo. Nem minha mãe, nem Seth estavam em casa, deviam estar na casa de Billy. Dei de ombros. Tomei outro banho, me arrumei. Coloquei um vestido tomara-que-caia marrom escuro com uma faixa dourada escura logo abaixo do bojo. O vestido fica um palmo acima do joelho. Coloquei meus sapatos dourados escuros, mas sem muito brilho e deixei meus cabelos soltos, ondulados.

Ouvi uma buzina lá de baixo. "Jake!" pensei. Desci as escadas correndo e topei com a minha mãe e com Seth na entrada.

–Oi mãe, tchau mãe! - dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

–Leah ! Aonde você vai ? - disse minha mãe. Parei quando estava com a mão na maçaneta. Me virei.

–Vou sair com o Jake. - disse sorrindo encantadoramente para minha mãe e depois fazendo uma careta para Seth.

–Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Leah! - falou Seth.

–Há, há, há – ri sem humor fuzilando o Seth com os olhos. - Como eu to de bom humor hoje, querido pirralho, eu não vou mecher os meus lindos pés até aí pra te dar uma surra. Você não manda em mim. - sorri presunçosamente para ele e então falei – não se preocupe, mãe. É só... um... jantar ?

–Ela tem uma caso com o Jake, mãe! Você vai deixar isso assim ? - falou Seth. Apesar do escandalo, eu sabia que era só pra me provocar. Ele amava o Jake. Revirei os olhos.

–Tá bom, Leah... - falou minha mãe ignorando o protesto infantil de Seth. - Se cuida, filha. - sorriu levemente, mas era evidente o espanto em sua voz.

–Mãe! Você não pode permitir esse absurdo!

–Cala boca, Seth! - disse e bati a porta.

Entrei no carro e fechei a porta. Jake estava com uma camiseta preta de meia manga justa ao corpo e uma calça jeans escura. Com certeza os nossos looks não combinavam. Sorri para ele. Ele retribuiu o meu sorriso.

–Aonde vamos ? - perguntei enquanto ele ligava o carro novamente e começava a dirigir.

–Surpresa. - sorriu presunçosamente e me olhou de canto. Revirei os olhos, mas sorri de volta.

Quando estacionamos deu pra ver que era um pequeno restaurante/chalé, iluminado a luz de velas, construido de madeira.

Ficamos numa mesa ao ar livre, longe das outras pessoas. O garçom chegou e eu olhei no menu para ver o que ia pedir. Parecia que o garçom estava hipnotizado, olhava para o meu corpo de um jeito no mínimo estranho.

–Eu acho que eu vou querer... – comecei. Ele não prestava atenção. Jake o olhava furioso, estalei os dedos para que ele prestasse atenção. - Hey! - falei meio irritada. Jake fechou os punhos e fez algum barulho, com raiva. Mas o garçom não notou isso.

–Eu acho melhor você sair daqui. Chama outro pra nos atender. - sibilou Jake, não muito alto. Então o garçom se deu conta e saiu.

No fim do jantar, Jacob pagou a conta e nós entramos no carro. Ele me olhou e disse:

–Eu não aguento mais, Lee – disse arfando, enquanto fitava meus lábios, quando me segurou com força pelos cabelos e nos beijamos. Eu o peguei pelo pescoço o beijando com mais intensidade. O empurrei levemente e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

–Aqui não – arfei quando ele mordia minha orelha. Não precisava ser muito inteligente pra saber aonde isso acabaria e ali não era o melhor lugar, alguém que saísse do chalé poderia ver e eu não quero platéia.

–Aonde? - ele disse.

–No meu quarto. Eu vou primeiro, você entra pela janela. - disse me desvensilhando dele e saindo do carro.

Corri para chegar em casa antes de Jacob. Com certeza Sue estaria acordada me esperando. Eu realmente estava necessitada, então não consegui pensar em o que dizer a ela. Abri a porta com a minha chave e me deparei com a minha mãe de braços cruzados com seu ropão por cima do pijama vendo TV. Se virou para porta quando ouviu o barulho da chave.

–Como foi o jantar ?

–É, han, foi... - o meu olhar estava no chão, não conseguia olhar pra ela, só queria subir até o meu quarto. - eu...

–Ah, não! Vocês brigaram ? - falou examinando minha expressão e me interrompendo bruscamente.

–NÃO! - disse olhando seus olhos e me arrependi de ter feito isso. - quer dizer, mais ou menos. - talvez fosse bom dizer que a gente tinha brigado. - eu preciso de um tempo agora...

–Tudo bem, vá para o seu quarto – disse tocando o meu ombro maternalmente. - eu vou fazer o mesmo.

–E o Seth ? - falei só para me certificar de que ele realmente estava na cama dele e não iria causar problemas. Sue arqueou as sombrancelhas, não era comum eu perguntar sobre Seth, embora ela soubesse que me preocupava com ele. Mas naquele momento eu estava preocupada com outra coisa...

–Ele está no quarto dormindo.

–Assenti e então subi para o meu quarto correndo. Estava tudo escuro. Tirei meus sapatos no corredor e os deixei lá. Abri a porta do meu quarto e quando fui ligar a luz senti braços quentes envolverem o meu corpo.

–Jake! - arfei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

–Eu amo quando você me chama assim. - sorriu presunçosamente.

–Jake – disse novamente beijando sua boca. Ele estava sem camisa o que facilitava um pouco as coisas.

Ele era virgem, lembrei-me. Fomos nos pegando até a cama.

–você quer mesmo isso ? - sussurrei em seu ouvido e depois mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele tremeu e disse :

–sim. - arqueei as sombrancelhas para ele. - Continue Lee, eu tenho certeza, não sou nenhuma criancinha de cinco anos. - bufou. Me afastei e então tirei sua calça e disse prestes a tirar sua cueca:

–se você tem certeza não vai se importar com isso, não é ? - tirei sua cueca rapidamente e antes de abocanhar o seu membro eu sorri maliciosamente para ele.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior pra não gritar e jogou sua cabeça pra trás. Eu o chupei vagarosamente e mexi a minha língua rapidamente nele, e antes que ele pudesse gozar eu parei, só por maldade.

–Leah... - ele falou rouco mexendo seus olhos de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Ri com isso.

–Você quer que eu continue ? - disse enquanto acariciava seu ponto secreto, e não pude deixar de notar que era realmente grande e duro.

–Você é muito má, Clearwater. - murmurou, sua respiração estava irregular.

–Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Black. - disse arqueando uma das sombrancelhas. - quer que eu continue ? - repeti.

–Por favor – murmurou ele, rouco. Sorri novamente e lambi a ponta de seu penis devagar até abranger metade de seu membro com a minha boca.

Ele gemeu, certamente havia chegado ao clímax. Movi a minha lingua por toda sua região e o chupei. Então eu parei e fui subindo por cima dele. Ele me empurrou e deitou-se por cima de mim.

–minha vez – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Sua voz era rouca, o que me fez sorriu percebendo isso e então tirou o meu vestido e arrancou minha calcinha com voracidade, assim, penetrou em mim. Puxei os seus cabelos enquanto me remexia para encaixar melhor. Ele penetrava com força o que me fez gemer em seu ouvido. Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha e foi descendo até chegar no meu pescoço. Precionei meu lábio contra os dele e então abri espaço para sua língua quente entrar na minha boca.

Chegamos juntos ao clímax, eu arfei e ele sorriu. O empurrei e sentei em cima dele, rebolando.

–Assim você me mata Lee. - arfou. O Black entregando os pontos ? Duvido.

–Cansado, Black ? - disse rebolando mais forte em cima dele.

–Vou te mostrar quem tá cansado aqui. - ele parou tudo e retirou seu penis, eu gemi. Ele ficou em cima de mim novamente e beijou meus seios descendo cada vez mais até chegar no meu sexo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Eu corei na hora.

–Jake... - ele me massageou com seus dois dedos sem penetrar. Mordi o lábio. Ele parou e massagem e começou a usar a língua, quente e confortavel. - Jake... - ele sorriu novamente e parou.

–Eu também sei ser uma pessoa má, Clearwater. - seu sorriso revelou duas lindas covinhas em sua bochecha. - Será que eu devo continuar ? - ele ficou feliz em me ver envergonhada com a situação.

–Você tem a cara de pau de perguntar isso, Jacob Black! - arfei, realmente necessitada. Ele riu. - Se eu fosse você, não seria tão mal com a Leah aqui.

–Aah, Leazinha... - disse debochado – Admita.

–Admitir o que, Black ? - minha voz saiu errada, ele precisava continuar.

–Admita que eu sou muito bom nisso. - sorriu.

–É, você é o melhor, agora continue, por favor. - falei rapidamente ele sorriu de novo e então começou de novo, usando a sua língua. - Aah, aah... - suspirei e arfei ao mesmo tempo. Mordi o lábio inferior, aquilo era realmente muito bom e eu não podia gritar, minha mãe não sabia sobre a minha vida sexual e eu queria que continuasse assim. Cheguei ao clímax e ele foi diminuindo a velocidade e foi subindo beijando a minha barriga e depois deu leves chupões no meu pescoço. O beijei e encaixei minhas pernas em sua cintura e puxando seus cabelos.

Depois ficamos deitados um ao lado do outro, com a respiração irregular, suados. Ele me abraçou e eu disse:

–até que você mandou bem na primeira vez, Black.

–Foi fantástico – falou sorrindo.

–Só não fica pensando nisso, quando Sam convocar uma reunião na matilha de novo.

–Claro, Claro – falou rapidamente me apertando mais em seus braços macios e quentes, me aconcheguei para mais perto dele.

Eu estava tão cansada que não demorei muito para cair no sono.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ursinha Claire: não mate a Emily agora, dexa ela sofre bastante antes ! MUAHAHAHAHA ! mas depois que ela sofrer eu te dexo mata ela sim ^^ Obrigada, pela review, querida ! bjbj :)**_


	6. Mas não se deixe enganar

_**ooi, gente ! **_

_**acabeei hoje o cap, talvez eu poste outro de noite ! {:**_

_**Nãao pude resistir, coloquei trechos da música Melhor Parte de Mim - NX Zero - http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=vXWNnMnixC8 , na fic !**_

_**é que eu achei tãao haver com esse cap que eu não resisti !**_

_**olha só, se vocês acharem que as músicas que eu escolho são podres ou não tem nada a ver podem dizer e dar sugestões que eu mudo, ok ?**_

_**Ahh, muuitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo, gurias !**_

_**beeijos, girls ! ;***_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah pov's

_**A melhor parte de mim  
Leva o meu caminho até você  
Isso é o que me deixa mais forte  
Me faz tão bem, me faz tão bem**_

_**Que perco o medo**_

–Acorda, Leah – ouvi uma voz masculina chamar. Sorri e me virei na cama sem abrir os olhos.

–Jake – murmurei.

–COMO ASSIM "JAKE" ? - abri os olhos rapidamente e me sentei na cama. Seth estava na minha frente boquiaberto.

–Porra, Seth ! Já falei pra você NÃO entrar no meu quarto sem bater ! E muito menos me acordar, pirralho.

–Leah, você dormiu... pelada ? - fez uma careta. Corei e puxei o lençol me cubrindo. Me recuperei.

–Sim, eu durmo pe-la-da! Algum problema ? - falei com raiva. Pirralho desgraçado! Ele ainda não havia se recuperado do susto. - o que você veio fazer aqui ?

–E-eu... hãn... mamãe m-me mandou vir te a-acordar. Ela quer falar com a gente. O café ta pronto. - disse ainda estático, parece que não conseguia se mexer.

–Tá, o recado ta dado, sai do meu quarto. - esperei três segundos e ele ainda estava com cara de taxo olhando pra mim. - A-GO-RA ! - esbravejei e ele saiu rapidamete batendo a porta.

Tomei banho e me vesti. Nem me dei ao trabalho de pentear o cabelo e desci as escadas correndo. Mamãe e Seth estavam tomando café. Vi as panquecas de carne em cima da mesa, corri e me sentei.

–Panquecas ! - peguei uma e comecei a devorá-la. Estava morrendo de fome.

Depois que engoli a primeira me lembrei que Seth tinha tido que Sue queria falar comigo e com o meu "queridinho" irmão.

–Mãe?

–Sim, Leah ?

–Você queria falar com a gente ? - disse unindo as sombrancelhas confusa. - é algo sério?

–Bem, é só um aviso. Amanhã nós vamos almoçar na casa de Billy, então se alguém for dormir fora, cheguem mais cedo. - estremeci. Até onde Billy sabia sobre mim e Jake? Ele iria ter a cara-de-pau de contar a minha mãe sobre isso ? Ai meu deus...

–Amanhã vai ser um ótimo dia pra você dizer pro Jake que fala o nome dele dormindo– Seth ladrou um riso abafado.

–Ah é ? Amanhã vai ser um ótimo dia pra mim te dar uma surra. - falei segurando a minha faca ameaçadoramente.

–Leah... - falou Sue em tom repressivo e olhou para mim e para Seth.

–Bom, mãe, eu vou indo pra escola – disse Seth saindo da mesa e colocando a mochila. - Tchau, mãe. Tchau "maninha". Oh, Jake ! - imitou a minha voz. Mostrei a língua pra ele.

–Tchau, filho. - falou minha mãe enquanto ele saia da cozinha e batia a porta.

Jacob pov's

Me acordei as quinze pras seis. Leah ainda dormia em meus braços. A separei delicadamente, sem acordá-la. Saí pela janela e cheguei em casa. Rachel estava na pequena varanda em frente da porta, sentada nos dagraus da escada. Arqueei minhas sombrancelhas para ela.

_**E me sinto melhor  
Já posso enfrentar  
Todos os meus problemas**_

–Rachel ? O que você está fazendo aí ?

Ainda não havia amanhecido, ela havia chegado de viajem há mais ou menos quatro dias, Paul não vivia sem ela. Revirei os olhos.

–Paul acabou acabou de ir embora, e eu to sem sono.

–Paul dormiu com você ? - meus olhos se arregalaram.

–Sim. - ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - e você Jake ? Estava na igreja rezando por isso chegou em casa essa hora ?- deu um sorriso torto.

–Paul te contou. - disse seco.

–É, amanhã ele vai te pedir desculpas pelo que ele fez... – disse coçando a cabeça.

–Quê ?

–Eu obriguei ele. - confessou.

–Claro – murmurei.

Passei por ela e antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta ela disse:

–Han... A propósito, Jake, fiquei sabendo que a Bella chegará de viajem daqui a uma semana mais ou menos...

_**Pois agora sei  
Que quando acabar você vai estar aqui  
Eu posso ver, posso sentir  
Quando tudo acabar será você e eu  
Mais uma vez, posso sentir  
A melhor parte de mim**_

Fiquei em choque. Eles não iriam sumir pra sempre ? Ou então achavam que Charlie não iria perceber nada ? Mas e se Bells ainda não tivesse se transformado... "naquilo" ? Ela poderia ter mudado de idéia, porque pelo que eu saiba eles iam ficar mais umas semanas de "lua-de-mel". E como Paul sabia de tanta coisa ?

–Paul anda bem informado, não é ? - me virei para encarar Rachel.

–Não foi Paul que me contou.

–Ah é ? quem foi então ?

–Charlie falou pro Billy que Carlisle ligou avisando que Edward e Bella vão chegar daqui a uma semana. Ele disse Bella queria ficar um tempo com o pai e visitar a mãe em... acho que é Jackson Ville, antes de ir para Darthmouth.

Há, então era isso ela queria dar uma passadinha aqui antes de sumir de vez. Ótimo.

–Charlie também disse que Bella quer falar com você. - os olhos de Rachel me analisavam com cautela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com medo de ter dito algo errado. Eu não sei como estava a minha cara agora, mas não deveria estar lá uma das melhores.

Entrei na casa como um furacão e bati a porta. Como ela podia voltar e falar comigo sabendo que nós iríamos ficar mal com isso? Ela sabia o que ela queria pra vida dela e sabia que eu não queria mais ver ela depois então ela aparece pra dizer: "Oi, Jake, só vim te dizer tchau porque eu e o meu vampirão vamos ir para Darthmouth e ele vai morder o meu pescocinho. Ele pode se descontrolar e eu morrer, mas tudo bem."

Deitei na minha cama e levei minhas duas mãos à cabeça. O que Bella queria agora ? Ela sabe que eu preciso dela e agora ela volta com um tempo limitado sabendo que eu vou sofrer com isso. É tão difícil ficar longe ? É tão difícil se preocupar com os sentimentos dos outros ? Fechei os olhos e suspirei com a minha derrota. Quem eu estava querendo enganar ? Eu ia correr feito um cachorrinho pra ela, eu precisava fazê-la tentar mudar de idéia e mesmo que eu não conseguisse eu precisava ver Bells novamente, essa seria a última vez.

_**E no momento certo  
Meu lado bom vai aparecer  
Me mostra a coisa certa a fazer  
Me faz tão bem, me faz tão bem**_

Quando eu acordei, Billy estava na porta, me fitando. O sol entrava pela janela e eu me lembrei de tudo que aconteceu ontem.

–Seja forte, Jake. - disse sentando na cama. Eu me recompus e me sentei ao seu lado.

–Claro, claro. - murmurei. Enterrei o rosto em minhas mãos.

–Ontem eu convidei Sue para vir almoçar com a gente amanhã. Seth e Leah também vem.

Leah! Me lembrei abruptamente dela, das coisas que eu disse pra ela. Ah, Lee, está tudo tão errado, eu queria esquecer Bella, mas eu não consigo, assim como você não esqueceu Sam. Pensei para ela, ela não me ouvia agora. Há coisas na vida que te marcam e que você não pode simplismente esquecer.

–Jake? Ouviu o que eu falei?

–Sim, eu vou pra garagem trabalhar no meu carro. - disse me pondo de pé e saindo do quarto.

Assim que entro na sala vejo Paul largado no sofá comendo salgadinho e espalhando farelo pela casa. Rachel está do lado dele. Ela me viu.

–Oi Jake..

–Oi Rachel. - não queria dar oi para Paul, que fique claro.

Rachel cutucou Paul e ele tirou os olhos da TV para me encarar.

–Oi. - Rachel pigarreou percebendo que ele ficaria só no "oi". - Queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu falei e eu não vou me meter mais na sua vida. - disse de cara fechada um discurso ensaiado.

–Ensaiou no espelho Paul ? Só a cara que tem que melhorar, você não mente bem. Poderia repetir ?

–Eu já falei, desgraçado.

–Paul ! - rachel olhou para ele com severidade.

–Desculpa, Jacob, eu não vou me meter na sua vida nem da sua namoradinha.

–Quê ? Eu acho que eu não ouvi bem. Mais alto, por favor. - não iria perder uma chance de pisar em cima dele.

–Não. Vou. Repetir. - fechou a cara de vez e voltou a encarar a TV.

–Você poderia ser um pouco mais sincero ? O que você faria se Jacob o impedisse de me ver, Paul ?

Paul arregalou os olhos para Rachel só de pensar na hipótese de não vê-la mais.

–É muito diferente, amor. - falou colocando o cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha.

–Não, não é. - disse pegando a mão dele. - por favor.

Paul suspirou e disse:

–tudo bem, Rachel. Jacob, eu não vou mais atrapalhar e não vou mais brigar com você por causa disso. Mas não é por você que eu tô fazendo isso.

–Claro, claro.

Ele abraçou ela e eu não fiquei olhando muito, me dava náuseas, arg. Maldita impressão. Bati a porta e entrei na garagem.

Não entendo como pode você se apaixonar por uma pessoa sem nem a conhecer e ficar preso a ela, sem vontade nem opinião própria.

Depois de um dia inteiro trabalhando socado naquela garagem eu entrei em casa e fui dormir.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Acordei e fui direto pra garagem.

Estava deitado sobre um skate debaixo do meu carro. Fiquei um bom tempo ali quando eu ouço passos e saio de debaixo do carro e me levanto para ver quem é. Leah entra na garagem, ela usa uma mini-saia jeans e uma regata preta justa ao corpo.

_**Que perco o medo  
E me sinto melhor,  
Já posso enfrentar  
Todos os meus problemas**_

–Posso ajudar com o carro, Black ? - ela falou quebrando o silêncio.

–Você me ajudar com o carro ? - ri ironicamente.

–Que que foi ? Ta pensando que eu não sei ? - falou e se deitou no skate e deslizou pra debaixo do carro.

Ela dobrou um dos joelhos e a outra perna estava esticada. Sua saia era muito curta e eu vi uma coisa que eu não esperava hoje.

–Você está sem calcinha, Lee ? - falei rouco puxando sua perna esticada para ela sair debaixo do carro.

–Acho que eu esqueci de por. - deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto eu lhe ajudava a se por de pé.

A prensei no carro e fui explorando a parte de dentro de sua coxa até chegar no ponto principal. A massageei com os meus dois dedos. Depois de um minuto mais ou menos ela disse arfando:

–Enfia logo.

Eu ladrei um riso abafado, então ela acrescentou:

–Vai ficar só brincando ou sabe fazer melhor que isso ?

–Se eu fosse você eu não ficava provocando.

–Ah, não ? Por quê ? - disse enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha e depois parou para me encarar.

Sorri perversamente para ela e penetrei meus dois dedos fortemente. Ela arfou enquanto eu ondulava meus dedos nela.

–Só isso que pode fazer ? Que pena, Black – suspirou de desgosto, impaciente.

–Eu ainda nem comecei – sorri de novo e coloquei mais dois dedos. Ela arquejou e eu sorri vitorioso, enquanto ela arranhava a parte debaixo das minhas costas sem camisa.

_**Pois agora sei  
Que quando acabar você vai estar aqui  
Eu posso ver, posso sentir  
Quando tudo acabar será você e eu  
Mais uma vez, posso sentir  
A melhor parte de mim  
A melhor parte de mim**_

Ondulei meus dedos, fazendo cada vez mais pressão. Ela gemeu no meu ouvido e eu mordisquei seu pescoço. Ela pressionou seus lábios contra os meus e eu abri espaço para sua língua entrar. A minha mão livre deslizou pela sua nuca até chegar ao fim de suas costas, a puxando para mais perto de mim.

–JAKE, LEAH ? - a voz de Seth nos separou abruptamente. Ele ainda não havia entrado na garagem, mas podia ouvir seus passos se aproximando. Tirei meus dedos de Leah rapidamente e me afastei uns dois metros dela.

Leah, por sua vez puxou a saia para baixo e ajeitou a roupa e os cabelos. Se recompondo.

–Oi Jake ! - disse Seth entrando na garagem.

–Oi – engoli em seco.

–Só pra avisar que o almoço tá pronto. - disse e saiu da garagem.

Leah pov's

Ele se aproximou lentamente quando Seth saiu da garagem. Me pegou pela cintura e me beijou. O agarrei delicadamente as costas com uma mão e a outra agarrou sua nuca, carinhosamente. Sua linguá era quente, suas mãos macias me acariciavam suavemente.

Quando acabou, eu sorri para ele e ele retribuiu o meu sorriso e me abraçou, deitei em seu ombro, ele me apertou de leve e eu pude sentir que não era só um joguinho ou uma brincadeira.

_**A sua presença já me faz tão bem  
Eu não vejo a hora de te ver sorrir  
Quando tudo acabar você vai estar aqui  
Quando tudo acabar você vai estar aqui**_

Acorda, Leah ! Pensei para mim, colocando a cabeça no lugar. Ele vai voltar para Bella. Lutei para uma lágrima solitária não escapar de meus olhos, com esforço consegui mante-lá lá, congelada.

Ele me puxou pela mão, e saímos da garagem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oráculo: shauishauish, o jake tem pegada *-* hahá, espero que tenha gostado do cap, bjs ! {:**_

_**Ursinha Claire: não morre, isso tbm é uma ameaça ! HSAUSHAUIS (: e como tu pode ver, o Seth vai atrapalha bastante ! x) bjs *-***_


	7. Indiferença

**Oii, guriias ! **

**Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando e fazerem com que o meu **

**sonho de que pessoas leiam a minha fic se torne realidade !**

**ojsaoijsoiajsoiajsa '**

**Dedico****esse****cap****à****Ursinha****Claire****que****aguentou****pacientemente****os****caps****e****não****se****matou****! ****muito****obrigada****! :}**

**A música que eu escolhi é da banda The Fray - Where the Story Ends**

**links para:**

**ouvir - http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = URRMCVvh9IM**

**tradução - http : / / letras . terra . com . br / the - fray / 1461680 /**

**Espero que gostem do cap ! beeijos ! (:**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah pov's

Entramos na casa e nos sentamos. Felizmente Paul não estava com Rachel hoje, então só estavamos eu, Seth, Billy, Jake, Sue e Rachel. Não prestei muita atenção na conversa, mas de repente Billy falou algo que chamou a minha atenção:

–É, Bella e Edward vão voltar daqui a uma semana, parece que ela quer ver Renée e Charlie, e falar com você, Jake.

Isabella Swan ia voltar ? E ainda queria falar com o Jake ? Ah, mas aí já era pedir pra morrer !Antes que eu pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, Seth disse:

–Sério ? Eles vão voltar mesmo ? - os olhos do meu irmão cintilaram de alegria, ele realmente desenvolveu uma amizade com Edward durante a batalha com os recém criados, para defender quem ? Ah, a pobre e indefeza Bella, como eu podia esquecer?

Não ouvi mais nada, senti Jake tremer, era tão claro que ele ainda gostava de Bella. Ele ia correr para ela e implorar para que ela mudasse de idéia. Larguei meus talheres no prato, o que fez um som estrondoso que interrompeu alguém, acho que Billy, e então se instalou um silêncio profundo e eu saí da mesa arrastando a cadeira para me levantar, o que rompeu o silêncio.

*~*~*~*~*

Ninguém foi atrás de mim, ninguém se importa. E não posso me acostumar com a indiferença apesar de tanto tempo que eu tive para me acostumar com isso. Respirei fundo o ar que vinha do mar, meus pés sentiam a areia macia embaixo deles.

Me sentei na areia branca. O vento vinha contra mim fazendo meus cabelos esvoaçarem. Era nesse lugar que eu vinha com papai. Se ele estivesse aqui, ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

_FLASH-BACK_

Eu ainda estava chorando por causa de Sam, ele havia terminado comigo naquela noite.

Chegei em casa correndo e bati a porta do quarto. Meu pai bateu na porta, como não teve respostas, entrou. Eu estava de bruços na cama, chorando. Pude sentir ele se sentar ao meu lado e pousar sua mão na minha cabeça.

–Leah, eu sei que é difícil agora, mas um dia isso vai passar...

–Como ? - finalmente me virei para olhá-lo

–Um dia você vai entender que tudo isso foi necessário. Você vai ver que as pessoas vem para este mundo para cumprir uma missão e quando chegar a hora, você vai entender a sua.

Eu o abracei com todas as minhas forças e ele retribuiu. Lá ficamos por um bom tempo.

_FLASH-BACK_

N

Me deitei na areia e me senti agustiada, as lágrimas sairam sem pedir permissão eu soluçava alto agora, não havia ninguém lá, ninguém para pisar em cima de mim ou dizer: eu te avisei.

Minha respiração é irregular, fechei os olhos. Eu estava tão cansada, ninguém se importa, eu não sei como eu pude me deixar levar, eu... solucei mais alto agora.

–Leah ? - ouvi a voz dele ao longe e pude ouvir seus passos pesados se aproximarem.

Me sentei e limpei todas as lágrimas, mas elas escapavam dos meus olhos. Me levantei e comecei a caminhar, mas ele me alcanço e pegou o meu pulso me fazendo virar para encará-lo.

–Me. Solta. - sibilei para ele, mas ele apertou mais o meu pulso.

–Não. - seus olhos eram negros, profundos. - Me fala, Lee, que que tá acontecendo?

–Você ainda pergunta o que tá acontecendo ? - arranquei o meu pulso de sua mão com brutalidade, as lágrimas percorriam das minhas bochechas até o fim do meu pescoço. - ISABELLA SWAN TÁ ACONTECENDO, JACOB! E você vai correr pros braços dela como um vira-lata! Ou você vai me dizer que eu tô errada ?

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, afirmando que eu estava certa. Aspirei o ar com força para os meus pulmões e o soltei com força e ruidosamente pela boca. Olhei para cima e mordi a parte inferior do lábio, balançando a cabeça da esquerda para direita.

–Você nunca se importou, não é? Você mentiu, você me fez acreditar que podia ser diferente! Eu só fui uma tentativa pra você esquecer ela! - sorri ironicamente olhando pra cima novamente e depois o meu olhar se encontrou com o dele. O olhei com seriedade e solucei sem querer.

Ele levantou sua mão para tocar meu rosto mas eu o afastei com força.

–NÃO ! Você não vai mais tocar em mim! Como você teve coragem, Black ? Você se aproveitou de cada momento de fraqueza meu, me fez confiar em você. Como eu pude ser tão burra ?

–Tá tudo errado, eu pensei que eu te... - sua voz morreu.

–Pensou que me amava ? Era pra mim ficar comovida ? Desculpa, não funcionou! Você disse que nunca iria me machucar, e olha agora ! Olha pra mim Black, nos meus olhos. Parabéns.

Eu virei as costas para ele e saí, soluçando alto. Caminhei pela praia procurando algo para me reconfortar, mas não encontrei nada. É assim, sempre foi. Sentia algo mais que dor no meu peito, não sei o que é. Era pior do que foi com Sam. Como eu pude ser tão estupida e cair na mesma cilada duas vezes ? Só que desta vez, eu fui mais burra, Jacob tinha um aviso estampado em sua testa: BELLA SWAN!

Sentia as ondas irem e virem, molhando os meus pés. Ergui a cabeça para o céu esperando que alguém aparecece e me ajudasse, mas ninguém veio. Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

Resolvi voltar para casa, e fui lentamente.

Nas ruas, as pessoas teciam comentários em cochichos que eu fiz questão de não prestar atenção, e mesmo que eu quizésse, não conseguia ouvir muita coisa além dos meus pensamentos.

Fiquei cara a cara com a porta da minha casa. Suspirei e me perguntei se eu deveria mesmo entrar. Antes que eu pudesse pensar muito no assunto Seth abriu a porta, ele deve ter ouvido meus passos quando ia me aproximando. Nos olhamos por uns dois ou três segundos e ele me abraçou. Um abraço de irmão. Não me segurei e chorei mais ainda. Seth me guiou até a sala e me ajudou a sentar no sofá. Mamãe podia estar em casa, ela não pode me ver desabada.

–Mamãe não pode me...

–Ela ainda está lá, não vai voltar tão cedo – me interrompeu. - ela não sabia que você ia voltar assim, na verdade nem eu.

O abracei mais forte e ele retribuiu.

–Ah, Leah vai ficar tudo bem...

–Nunca fica tudo bem...

Ele beijou minha testa, paternalmente. Ah, como eu sentia falta do papai... Já entendi qual era a minha missão no mundo: sofrer. Foi tirado tudo de mim, meu pai, Sam, Jacob... me foi negado consolo quando eu mais precisei, minha melhor amiga me traiu pelas costas, faço parte de uma matilha onde sou obrigada a dividir tudo que acontece em minha vida, mas eu tenho que ser forte pra não deixar as pessoas pisarem em mim nem sentirem pena. Ninguém entende nada, ninguém entende os motivos que eu tenho pra ser assim. Só espero que Seth não morra agora...

–Seth, eu sei que eu nunca te falei isso, que eu me lembre, mas eu te amo. Obrigada por estar fazendo isso. - falei quando consegui que os soluços diminuíssem e as lágrimas cessassem um pouco. Minha voz estava embargada.

Seth assentiu e me apertou mais.

–Eu também te amo, Lee. Apesar de tudo. - deu um meio sorriso.

Tentei sorrir de volta, mas a única coisa que consegui esboçar foi uma careta e, como um elástico, meus lábios formaram uma linha rígida novamente.

Parece que Seth não estava surpreso, ele deve ter previsto que isso um dia iria acontecer. Ele ficou me balançando de um lado para o outro bem devagar, como se eu fosse um bebê que precisasse de colo.

Fomos interrompidos pelo barulho de passos largos e pesados. Seth foi rapidamente atender a porta e quando ela abriu eu vi aquele de pele castanho-avermelhada com os olhos negros procurando algo dentro da casa. Mas Seth impediu sua passagem quando ele encontrou os meu olhos cansados.

–Agora não, cara. - Seth falou intransigente.

–Ora, Seth! Me deixe entrar!

Peguei a primeira coisa de vidro que eu vi pela frente e atirei na direção de Jacob, este fechou a porta antes que algo pudesse o atingir.

Pude sentir ele parar de costas pra porta, do lado de fora da casa e suspirar pesadamente. Então foi se afastando vagarosamente até eu não poder mais ouvir seus passos ou sua respiração.

Foi aí que eu vi o que eu tinha quebrado. Era um velho porta retrato de família já espatifado no chão em mil pedaços, como eu. A foto estava perto dos pés de Seth. Era uma foto de quando eu era pequena e Seth era bebê. Estava eu, mamãe, Seth e o papai na frente de casa. Eu estava no colo do meu pai e o meu irmão no da minha mãe. Eu abri a boca e a fechei.

–Eu não vi o que era – minha voz saiu fraca.

Seth pegou a foto do chão e a olhou.

–Tudo bem, Leah. Não foi por mal. - disse ele se aproximando a me abraçando. Ficamos olhando a foto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daaf-chan : muito obrigada adicionar a minha fic na sua lista de favoritos aqui do fanfiction ! Bjbj ! (:**

**Julythereza : O Jake é um bobão mesmo ! MAS NÃO SE MATE ! ainda vai acontecer muita coisa! beijos querida !**

**Ursinha Claire : aah, tadinhoo do Seth ! ãhtri ! shauihsuaihs obrigada pelo apoio, viu ? bjbj**


	8. Ouça o seu coração

**Oii, gente !**

**mil descuspas por não ter postado ontem, mas sinto informar que daqui pra frente vai ser assim, quer dizer, eu vou fazer de tudo pra postar o mais rápido possível, mas quando as aulas começarem vai ser difícil postar todo dia um capitulo, ok ? espero que me entendam ! (:**

**A música que eu escolhi é Listen to your heart - Kelly Clarkson**

**eu coloquei a música na fic.**

**Obrigada e espero que gostem do cap ! {:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah pov's

_**eu sei que tem alguma coisa por de traz do seu sorriso,  
eu tenho uma noção do que vejo em seus olhos**_

Os dias passavam rápido e eu não me animava a sair de casa desde o que aconteceu a oito dias atrás. Eu estava morta, era como um zumbi.

Bella devia estar de volta, mas eu procurei não pensar muito nisso.

Estava na minha cama, era de manhã ainda. Me encolhi quando lembrei seu nome, não tinha como não lembrar.

Segurei meus joelhos e as lágrimas vieram involuntariamente como todo dia.

Não podia negar os fatos, eu ainda era uma meninha com medo do que podia acontecer, sem meu pai para me proteger, sem consolo, eu estava sozinha nesse mundo, não havia porquê viver.

Quando meu pai morreu eu já tinha consciência de tudo que iria enfrentar, mas as pessoas não me desejaram força para mim seguir em frente, elas ficaram com pena, porque é isso que todos sentem de mim. Pra quê desejar força à alguém que não faz diferença na sua vida ?

_**você tem construido um amor, mas o amor acaba  
sua pequena parte do céu se torna muito triste**_

Todo esse tempo sem admitir que eu preciso de alguém, mas pra quê adimitir ? Todos me negaram ajuda, todos foram indiferentes.

Sentia tudo girar à minha volta. Meu corpo não aguentava mais, a dor não era só dentro de mim, ela irradiava fisicamente e isso ninguém entende.

Quando eu arrisquei olhar pela janela, o sol estava se pondo.

Eu não respirava bem, não arriscava falar. Minha voz era fraca e trêmula e minha respiração era irregular, eu estava forçando meus pulmões a aguentarem os dias que se passavam rápido demais.

Por que viver ? Eu não tenho razões, nem motivos.

Saí do meu quarto, cambaleei pela escada e encontrei Seth lá embaixo. O olhei com o meu olhar de morta e ele perguntou:

–Leah, aonde você vai ?

Respirei ruidosamente duas vezes e achei o resto de forças que eu precisava para respondê-lo:

–Praia – foi tudo que consegui falar. Estava rouca, minha voz era trêmula

Ele assentiu:

–Um ar vai te fazer bem... - disse ele com cautela. Seth iria sentir minha falta.

Saí e quando meus pés tocaram a areia macia e limpa de la Push eu fechei os olhos e pude sentir uma leve brisa soprar o meu corpo quente.

_**escute seu coração quando ele está chamando por você  
escute seu coração não há mais nada que você possa fazer**_

Abri os olhos e avisteis os penhascos.

Bella saltou de um deles, mas a salvaram.

Vai ser bom agora, como ninguém se importa, ninguém vai tentar me salvar. Será fácil.

Caminhei rumo ao mais alto penhasco. Meus pés estavam descalços e doíam.

Caminhei pelas pedras íngremes e sorri. Forçava meus pés a seguirem em frente. Eles sangravam, mas eu não podia desistir agora, eu não sentia dor, não sentia os meus pés. Sentia alivio a cada passo.

Estava chegando ao fim, tudo vai acabar.

Não vai mais ter sofrimento, nem indiferença.

Estava cansada, eu não aguento mais.

Meu corpo estava machucado.

Consegui ! Estava no penhasco.

Estava mais perto de acabar.

_**não sei onde você está indo e não sei porque está indo  
mas escute seu coração antes de dizer adeus**_

Caminhei até o fim do penhasco e pude ver as pedras caírem e se chocarem contra o mar violento. Sorri novamente. Dentro do mar tem pedras pontiagudas, eu não vou demorar muito pra morrer, vai acabar logo. Dei mais um passo para frente e inclinei mais a cabeça para ver as pequenas rochas caírem. Não conseguia ouvir mais nada.

_**as vezes você não sabe se essa luta vale a pena  
os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré**_

_**eles foram varridos e isso não é parecido com  
o sentimento de pertencer aos seus sonhos**_

Estava tudo silencioso. Bella não conseguiu... balancei a cabeça. Mas eu vou.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei o meu último suspiro. Dei mais um passo. Se eu desse mais um, eu iria cair, e eu sei disso.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, senti braços ardentemente quentes me envolverem e me pegarem no colo.

Estava muito fraca para reagir. Então eu não vi mais nada, só a escuridão e a dor emanava por todo o meu corpo, mais forte do que nunca.

De certa forma, eu ainda estava consciente, podia ouvir o que falavam, era um burburinho de vozes ao meu redor, mas não as conseguia reconhecer por causa da dor. Eu tentei abrir os olhos. Quando abri, foi um pequena fresta. Pisquei de novo e pude abrí-los totalmente.

_**escute seu coração quando ele está chamando por você  
escute seu coração não há mais nada que você possa fazer**_

Eu estava no meu quarto. De repente Seth veio para cima de mim.

–Leah, Leah ! Você acordou ! - deu um sorriso e me abraçou mais apertado ainda.

–Seth... eu... preciso... respirar... - falei sufocada tentando o empurrar, mas os meus braços não tinham a força de antes.

Eu não consegui. Pensei frustrada. Droga! Estava tão perto do fim, tão perto disso tudo acabar. A dor veio e se instalou no meu corpo novamente, mas dessa vez eu não me encolhi, meu corpo estava moldado a ela.

Seth me largou instantaneamente, me daixando analisar o quarto. Era tudo confuso, eu não sabia quem tinha me levado até lá. Foi quando eu vi Jacob me fitando com seus olhos escuros e profundo que me fizeram encolher instaneamente, como se eu não tivesse escolha.

Ele estava sentado na minha poltrona. Ele não estava com pena, mas sim culpado.

Me lembrei de tudo novamente.

–Sai daqui Seth. Preciso conversar com o Jacob.

Seth assentiu cuidadosamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Eu o fitei e me sentei na cama.

–Por que você me tirou de lá ? Por que você não deixou que eu me jogasse e desse um fim nisso ?

Ele abriu a boca espantado com as minhas palavras frias. Fechou a boca rapidamente e disse:

–Porque eu não podia te deixar morrer assim, eu precisava te salvar, Lee. - disse rouco.

–Se você quisesse mesmo me salvar teria me deixado lá, Black.

–Olha o que você está dizendo, Leah – falou severo e assustado.

–Eu sei o que eu fasso e o que eu digo.

–Não, se você soubesse não faria o que fez. - seus olhos cintilaram.

–Você só me salvou porque queria aliviar a culpa. Você não iria conseguir viver sabendo que me viu no penhasco e não fez nada. Porque você só se importa com os seus sentimentos.

–O que ? Leah, pelo amor de Deus, eu...

–Cala boca, Black. Chega de mentiras. Sai daqui.

Houve um silêncio entre nós.

–Eu te amo, Leah. - falou se levantando da cadeira. A dor explodiu em meu peito e senti cada pedaço do que restava de mim se dilacerar em pedaços.

_**não sei onde você está indo e não sei porque está indo  
mas escute seu coração antes de dizer adeus**_

–NÃO! Você não me ama, se me amasse não iria encontrar a Bella depois de tudo.

–Eu não fui encontrar a Bella.

–O quê ? - falei em choque. O que ele estava dizendo ?

–Ela chegou, ainda está em Forks, mas eu mandei Billy avisar a Charlie que eu não quero falar com a Bella. Chega.

–Mas Jacob, você sabe, é a última chance que você tem... quer dizer, última vez que você vai... - não consegui terminar meu raciocínio. - Por quê ? - falei confusa.

–Porque nesses dias que eu fiquei sem você eu percebi que eu te amo, Leah! E o que eu sinto pela Bella não é nada comparado ao que eu sinto por você. - seus olhos cintilaram a mesma dor que há nos meus e eu pude entendê-lo agora. Mas não, não Leah! Isso de novo não.

–Sai daqui, Black.

–Leah, você precisa me entender.

–Sai daqui. Eu não vou repetir de novo.

Ele me olhou pela última vez e saiu do quarto.

Eu suspirei e enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro.

_**e há vozes que querem ser ouvidas  
muito mais a dizer mas você não acha as palavras**_

Depois de um tempo eu desci, acho que era de madrugada.

Entrei na cozinha e me sentei. Eu queria tanto acreditar nas palavras dele, mas eu sei que ele ama a Bella.

Ouvi algo se mexer na sala, mas não dei muita bola. Então eu ouvi murmúrios. Bobagem, pensei. Fechei os olhos novamente.

Uma mão pousou no meu ombro. Abri os olhos ligeiramente, voltei minha cabeça para trás e vi um vulto.

–AAAAAAAAAH! – gritei me levantando bruscamente, assim, derrubando a cadeira e isso fez um som estrondoso, mas que não se ouviria do andar de cima.

–Quando olhei de novo para o lugar onde o vulto estva, agora cinco metros longe de mim, vi Seth de olhos arregalados me olhando. Então ele começou a gargalhar. Eu não estava achando graça nenhuma naquilo. Cruzei os braços.

–Você se assustou comigo. – falou com dificuldade entre risos segurando a barriga, que deveria estar doendo agora, de tanto que ele ria.

–Alguém contou uma piada, Seth ? Eu não ouvi nenhuma coisa engraçada – disse mal-humorada pondo a cadeira no lugar e me sentando novamente. Bufei irritada.

Ele se acalmou e se sentou de frente pra mim na mesa. Olhei o relógio que se localizava na parede, atrás de Seth. Eram seis e meia da manhã, o dia já estava nascendo, eu acho. Passei a mão no rosto, tentando ficar mais acordada.

–Leah – ele começou cautelosamente. Seth estava sério agora. O olhei curiosa então ele prosseguiu – eu acho que o Jake tava falando sério quando disse que não tinha falado com a Bella, ele...

–VOCÊ ESCUTOU A NOSSA CONVERSA, SEU PIRRALHO IDIOTA ? – o interrompi visivelmente irritada e surpresa.

–Seth sorriu confessando que havia ouvido a minha conversa com o Black.

–É, Leah, mas por favor, escuta o que eu tenho pra dizer. – revirei os olhos e suspirei.

–Fala logo.

–Você devia dar a última chance pra ele, é sério ele não ama mais a Bella. Se ele amasse ela você acha que ele iria te salvar ou que ele estaria lá com ela, todo o tempo? Ele fez a escolha dele, Leah, e pode crer que ele não escolheu ela.

Eu não sabia o que dizer a Seth. Só me levantei e tive a impressão de ter feito uma grande merda com o Jacob apesar de ter certeza que eu estava certa.

_**o perfume de magia, a beleza que tem sido  
quando o amor era mais selvagem que o vento.**_

Subi até o meu quarto e coloquei a primeira calça jeans que eu achei e a primeira blusa. Desci as escadas correndo.

–Aonde você vai Leah ?

–Ver o Black. Você viu as chaves do carro ? - pude ver de canto Seth sorrir.

–Ali – ele apontou para a mesinha que ficava na frente do sofá.

Corri e peguei rapidamente. Sai pela porta e ouvi a porta bater quando eu já estava entrando no carro

Dirigi rapidamente, a 100km por hora, a velocidade máxima daquele carro. Estacionei na casa do Black. Não vi nada que estava em volta, entrei sem bater na porta e acho que ouvi alguém me dizer que não era a melhor hora agora, mas eu ignorei e abri a porta do quarto do Jacob.

Foi aí que eu vi ele sentado na cama com o rosto enterrado nas mãos e Bella sentada ao lado dele dizendo algumas palavras e passando a mão nas costas dele.

_**escute seu coração quando ele está chamando por você  
escute seu coração não há mais nada que você possa fazer**_

–Tudo vai ficar bem, Jake, ela vai perceber que você am... - Bella se interrompeu quando me viu parada na porta, como uma idiota. - Jake... - ela o cutucou fazendo ele olhar pra frente.

–Leah – ele disse surpreso com um brilho especial no olhar.

Eu o olhei e balancei a cabeça. Como eu pude ser tão idota de novo. Eu não iria ficar aqui pra ver Bella consolando o pobre do Jacob. Me virei e comecei a descer as escadas enquanto as lágrimas vieram e reabriram a ferida que começou a doer, mas eu não iria me encolher mais. Saí pela porta de entrada e foi aí que eu vi a Chevy estacionada na frente da casa. Eu rumei ao meu carro, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta senti Jacob pegando o meu braço e me fazendo virar para encará-lo. Bella não estava vindo atrás dele.

–Ela estava me consolando por sua causa. Eu não a convidei para vir aqui, ela que veio, Lee.

–Parece que eu sou inútil aqui, não é ? você já tem o que precisa. - tentei me desvensilhar dos braços dele, mas ele me segurou com mais força. - e olha que o serviço deve se chamar Bella home's. Ela percebe quando você está mal e vem na sua casa ! Não é maravilhoso ? - falei ironicamente. - ah, e detalhe: você nem precisa chamar e é de graça!

–Não vou mais deixar você ir. - disse ignorando o que eu tinha dito.

–Vai dizer que me ama agora ? - falei sem humor.

–Não.

Então ele me puxou e me beijou, com força, intensidade. O empurrei.

–Nunca. Mais. Encosta. Em. Mim. - sibilei – vai lá, Black. A Bella ta te esperando. - entrei no carro e dei a partida.

O sol invadia o carro no caminho de casa e iluminava meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Tarde demais, Black. Pensei balançando a cabeça.

_**não sei onde você está indo e não sei porque está indo  
mas escute seu coração antes de dizer adeus**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Ursinha Claire : Obrigado por comentar e ta aí mais um cap pra você ! Nãao chora mais, o proximo cap vai ser bem tumultuado, e a gente vai se vingar da Emily ! Espero que goste. (: beeijos .**

**Carolpulga : Brigadaa por dizer que a fic é perfeita *-* aah, nem te preocupa, o Jake não vai ter impriting pela Reneesme (: bjbj . aah, eu tbm odeeio a bella ! **

**Julythereza : brigada pela review ! é muito bom saber que vc tá adorando a minha fic. é, o jake faz umas coisas que eu vo te conta viu ! maas, ele ta melhorando... hehe (: beeijos .**


	9. Tudo tão errado

**Me desculpem pelo atraso ! me perdoem ! **

**É que eu fiquei de castigo, minha mãe não gosta que eu fique o dia inteiro no computador e eu já tava há uma semana no computador sem fazer outra coisa ! hehe :x**

**Eu sei que esse cap fico meio chatinho e depressivo e blá, blá, blá... mas no cap 10 isso vai mudar e não vai ter mais taaaaanto drama, só no inícinho e tal.**

**A música é : Wake me up when September ends - Green Day**

**Link : http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 3tHRSw38OtQ**

**Espero que gostem ! Beeijos !**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah Pov's

_O verão chegou e passou  
A inocência nunca dura  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Encostei o carro e bati a minha cabeça no volante várias vezes.

–Burra, burra, burra – murmurei.

Isso nunca teria um fim ? As lágrimas inundaram meu rosto novamente. Atirei minha cabeça para trás a chocando com o encosto do banco, fechando os olhos.

Suspirei e abri os olhos. Pousei minhas mãos no volante levemente e dei a partida devagar. Soltei o ar pela boca. Tudo que eu queria era chegar em casa e abraçar o meu pai. Ouvir a voz dele dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem.

Enquanto vagava pelas ruas de La Push, me lembrei do seu enterro. Eu não derramei uma única lágrima, fiquei lá sentada num canto, distanciada de todos. Como eu me arrependo de não ter chorado. Solucei. Queria me mostrar forte, mostrar que nada mais iria me derrubar, e eu fiquei de luto por um bom tempo, mas eu sentia a ausência de sentimento. Só agora eu senti algo se apertar no meu peito, só agora eu senti a dor da perda.

Estacionei o carro e desci. Caminhei até os pesados portões do cemitério e os ultrapassei.

Por incrível que pareça, o dia não estava nublado. Os raios de sol iluminavam as lápides. Avisto ao longe a que eu procuro. O nome estava gravado em metal: _Harry Clearwater_.

_Assim como meu pai se foi  
Dois anos passaram muito rapido  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Caminhei mais rápido até ficar frente a frente com o que eu procurava.

–Me desculpa... - disse me sentando e apoiando minhas costas ao concreto. Olhei para o céu novamente esperando respostas de alguém, mas eu sabia que isso não iria acontecer, então eu simplismente fechei os olhos à contra gosto e forcei meus pulmões a respirarem ruidosamente.

–Eu chorei absolutamente tudo o que eu tinha pra chorar. E parecia que as lágrimas nunca iriam acabar. Tentei me acalmar.

–Eu fiz tudo errado, de novo, pai... me desculpa, por favor – foi o máximo que eu consegui falar. Respirei pela boca e abri os olhos.

–Me deitei em cima do concreto que guardava o caixão do meu pai. Não havia ninguém lá. Quem iria querer ir ao cemintério terça-feira de manhã ?

–Estava deitada de lado, encolhida, frágil. Eu realmente duvidava da minha sanidade mental algumas horas.

–Eu não quis isso, eu só... - murmurei para o vento. - não sei se você está me ouvindo agora, pai, mas eu queria que você me abraçasse e dissesse que tudo vai ficar bem, porque eu não sei se aguento mais... - solucei.

–

–_Lá vem a chuva de novo  
Caíndo das estrelas  
Encharcado na minha dor de novo  
Nos tornando quem nós somos._

–

–Pude sentir um raio de sol me iluminando e me senti bem, senti que eu não estava sozinha. O vento soprou os meus cabelos, os bagunçando, mas eu não me importei.

–Obrigada – murmurei para o vento, na esperança de que meu pai ouvisse.

Me levantei lentamente e fui caminhando entre as lápides. Isso pareceria meio gótico se não fosse de dia e se eu estivesse toda de preto. Meu rosto era inexpressivo, mas os meus olhos vermelhos acusavam que eu havia chorado ou, se uma pessoa desconfiada me visse nesse estado, drogada.

Olhei para trás e vi tudo que eu tinha perdido: o enterro do meu pai, seu último dia no hospital, porque apesar de ter estado lá, eu não sentia nada. Eu perdi a sua voz, seu abraço, seu olhar, seus conselhos... eu perdi porque eu não conseguia ver que estava perdendo, era como se eu vivesse num pesadelo onde nada é real.

Eu estou sozinha. Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque com esse pensamento, mas eu não conseguia parar de andar.

_Enquanto a minha memória descansa  
Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Segui em frente e me obriguei a não ter esse pensamento de novo. Ultrapassei os portões abertos e rumei ao meu carro mal estacionado. Entrei nele e o liguei fazendo o motor a parida e vaguei pelas ruas novamente, sem destino.

Eu não conseguia ver muita coisa à minha frente, o sono estava tomando conta de mim. Mas um estrondo na frente do carro me acordou e eu parei o carro bruscamente e desci para ver o que era. Bati a porta do carro, fazendo o carro tremer em resposta.

Quando cheguei a frente do carro vi que tinha atropelado uma pessoa, uma garota. Merda! Só o que me faltava. Ela devia ter mais ou menos a minha idade, 19 anos, ou talvez um pouco mais nova, não sei.

A ajudei a se levantar. Parecenão tinha se machucado, ufa.

–Desculpe, sabe como é eu ando meio destraída. Desculpe mesmo, sério. - falei desajeitada enquanto ajudava ela a se por de pé.

–Tudo bem – disse meio tonta. - isso acontece... - deu um meio sorriso e eu retribuí.

–O mínimo que eu posso fazer é te dar uma carona... - era o mínimo que eu pudia fazer, porque pelo jeito ela não iria contar à polícia o que havia acontecido. - Meu nome é Leah – acrescentei rapidamente antes que ela pudesse responder. - o seu é...

–Lizzie.

–E então... aceita a carona ?

–Claro, pode ser.

Entramos no carro.

–Pra onde você estava indo ?

–Estava indo tomar um café no Café au lait. Conhece ?

–Sim. Te deixo lá então.

Iria demorar quinze minutos, era estranho ficar no carro com alguém que você atropelou, mas como eu pensei, o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

O telefone de Lizzie tocou e ela atendeu:

– Alô ? ... ah, oi amor! ... o quê ? ... como assim Aaron ? Eu não acredito que você tá terminando comigo por telefone ! Quer saber ? Você é um cachorro desgraçado! E sabe o que eu mais odeio em você ? ... Presta bem atenão agora. - então ela desligou o celular e o tal Aaron deve ter ouvido o tu... tu... tu...

Eu tentei me segurar, mas não pude deixar de rir. E quando vi ela também estava rindo.

–Você não vai chorar nem ficar triste ? - perguntei com um sorriso ainda.

–Eu ? Desperdiçar minhas lágrimas por um cara ? Há, mas nem morta! Ele era só um passa tempo, só pra vida não ficar entediante, sabe ? - e um brilho passou por leus olhos castanhos-averdeados. Ela tinha o cabelo preto e liso e era uns sete sentímetros mais baixa do que eu.

–Gostei de você! - disse reconfortada de ter achado alguém que tinha sanidade mental e que podia por um juízo na minha cabeça, como por exemplo não chorar por homens!

–Por que a gente não toma um café juntas ? Vem comigo, vai ser legal.

–Claro.

Chegamos no Café ao Lait e escolhemos uma mesa. Depois que o garçom anotou os nossos pedidos ele saiu.

–mas e aí, que que esse Aaron tava querendo ?

–Começou a me enrolar, é a terceira vez que ele desmarca, então eu terminei com ele. Mas e você, ta com alguém ?

–É, tava. Mas parece que ele já tem uma "amiguinha", então eu caí fora. - dei de ombros enquanto bebericava o meu chocolate quente que o garçom havia acabado de servir.

–Você ainda gosta dele né ?

–É – disse olhando para a mesa. - mas o que que eu posso fazer ? Como você disse antes, não vale a pena... - disse enquanto misturava meu chocolate com o canudo.

_O verão chegou e passou  
A inocência nunca dura  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

–Hã ? Mas é claro que vale a pena, garota!

–Quê ? Mas não foi você que disse que são só "passa-tempo" ? - arqueei uma sombrancelha.

–Sim, mas se eu gostasse mesmo do Aaron não teria distorcido as palavras dele e terminado desse jeito! - ela uniu as sombrancelhas as apertando e me olhou com uma cara de: meu deus, não acredito que você ta fazendo isso!

Não consegui falar nada só a olhei boquiaberta. Ela nem conhecia o Jacob e já estava torcendo pra ele, pra que eu ficasse com ele. Me recuperei e recomecei a tomar meu chocolate enquanto ela toma café com leite.

–Tenho que ir. Você se vira sem carona né ? - disse quando acabei o meu chocolate quente.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Tinha que ir antes dela, estava sem nenhum dinheiro! Merda. Antes que eu pudesse me levantar ela disse:

–Se você gosta mesmo desse cara, corre atrás, a amiguinha dele não é impecilho pra isso.

Assenti uma vez e saí. Não concordei com o que ela falou mas não iria brigar com uma estranha que eu tinha atropelado e que iria me pagar um chocolate quente.

_Toquem os sinos novamente  
Como fizemos quando a primavera começou  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Cheguei em casa e antes que eu pudesse pensar em abrir a porta Seth abriu a porta e me abraçou me sufocando de novo.

–Eu sabia que vocês iam voltar, Leah! O Jake te ama, e agora tudo tá bem e...

–não, ... Seth ... - falei ofegando, quase sufocada. - ele ... estava ... com ... a .... Bella...

Ele me soltou rapidamente e falou visivelmente decepcionado e confuso:

–Como ?

–Posso entrar ? - falei arqueando as sombrancelhas e ele abriu espaço e eu passei.

Me joguei no sofá.

–Aonde a mamãe está ?

–A mamãe ? Tá lá... - disse Seth tentando se esquivar do assunto.

–Lá, aonde ? - falei me levantando e seguindo ele até a cozinha.

–Lá ué.

–Eu vou perguntar de novo: aonde. a. mamãe. está ? - disse me aproximando e ficando cara a cara com o meu irmão. - E se você falar mais um 'lá' eu juro que você vai se arrepender.

–No hospital – disse rapidamente e antes que ele pudesse escapar eu o tranquei contra a parede.

–Quê ?

–A Emily tá com câncer, num estado muito avançado, descobriram isso há uns dias atrás, sabe, exames de rotina, e hoje ela tá sendo operada. E a mamãe falo pra mim não te falar nada, porque você odeia a Emily e blá, blá, blá... - falou tudo de umavez me deixando sem ar se eu o larguei sem a menor idéia de saber o que fazer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Julythereza: É o Jake tem melhorado mesmo *-* Obrigado por comentar, é bom saber que vc ta gostaando ! Bjbj :***

**Loveblack Cullen: Espero que não tenha sofrido nesse capítulo ! hehe :x prometo que o próximo não vai mais ter tanto drama, ok ? E quanto dar um belo soco na Bella, fica tranquila, ela vai ter o que merece na minha fic ! e pode deixar que vai ter sangue escorrendo também, só que você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho, tenho que me vingar da Emily primeiro ! DHUSDHUSHDUSDH !** **Beijos, querida !**

**Carolpulga: aahn, eu não quero matar a Leah, só queria que o Jacob salvasse ela *-*** **Não te preocupa, no fim, a Leah e o Jake vão se acertar, sem falas trágicas, ok ? Bjbj !**

**Ursinha Claire: Olha, eu sei que a vingança foi só um pouquinho nesse cap, e eu sei que peguei pesado! hehe :x O Jake e a Leah vão se acertar, mas calma, não vai ser assim tão rápido, ok ? Beijos ! :***

**Dalila Sachiko: Concordo contigo! a Bella fica pagando de coitadinha e de vítima todo o tempo! tenho raiva dela por causa disso, afê! A Leah é muito melhor que a Bella, ela tem opinião própria e eu acho que alguém deveria lançar um livro com a história da Leah, explicando tudo desde o início, seilá ! muito melhor. é bom saber que tu tá adorando a minha fic! brigada ! Beeijos ! **


	10. Piedade

Oiie!

Aqui ta mais um cap pra vocês, espero que gostem.

Não achei música dessa vez, me desculpem por isso :/

**VOTEM**:

Querem que a Emily morra ?

( ) _sim _ ( ) _não_

É só mandar uma review dizendo a sua opinião ;)

No fim eu vou contar os votos e a maioria vence.

Vote, a vida dela depende de sua decisão! Muahahahaha ! (:

Leah pov's

Sem pensar muito me levantei e peguei as chaves do carro. Só tinha um hospital em La Push, então era óbvio que todos estariam lá.

Abri a porta e saí de casa, Seth vinha atrás de mim freneticamente.

–Que que você quer pentelho ? - bufei irritada.

–Eu vou com você. - disse entrando no carro como eu.

–Mais essa! - liguei o carro e eu comecei a dirigir em alta velocidade o que fez Seth arregalar os olhos.

–Acho que você poderia ir um pouquinho mais devagar...

–Olha aqui, você quis vir, eu não te convidei, então cala a boca e aguenta. - falei visivelmente irritada.

Ele iria falar mais alguma coisa, então eu o fuzilei com os olhos antes que ele pudesse pensar em abrir a boca.

Como eles puderam fazer isso ? Me esconder a verdade, eu sou da família eu tenho o direito de saber, que merda! Traidores.

Ainda se tivessem me escondido uma coisa mais simples, mas era um câncer! UM CÂNCER! Meus pensamentos gritavam na minha mente.

A Emily com um risco de vida, mas eu não precisava saber, a excluída, só iria atrapalhar. Bufei e isso fez Seth estremecer. Estavamos a 100km em plena rua. Ele que escolheu ter vindo, não posso fazer nada. Sorri ironicamente o que fez Seth tentar balbuciar algo.

–Eu disse: Cala. A . Boca. - sibilei antes que algum som saísse de sua boca.

Até Seth me escondeu isso. Passei a mão esquerda no rosto balançando a cabeça e dominei o volante com uma só mão e vi do canto do olho Seth arregalar mais os olhos. Ele vai me internar depois dessa. Me concentrei e comecei a dirigir com as duas mãos, afinal estavamos a 100km, e eu não queria me acidentar, não com Seth junto.

Dobrei a esquina de supetão e os pineus cantaram. Segui reto até chegar ao estacionamento do hospital e fui diminuindo a velocidade.

Assim que eu estacionei Seth saiu do carro o mais rápido que pode.

–Hey, Seth. Me espera! - disse enquanto corria para alcançá-lo.

–Bela corrida – balbuciou arfante quando eu finalmente o alcancei.

Chegando na recepção e eu perguntei pra mulher loira de olhos pretos e sombrancelhas grossas que mais parecia um travesti:

–Você sabe em que andar está sendo realizada a cirgurgia de Emily W. Clearwater ?

–Primeiro você tem que me dizer uma coisinha querida: você é parente ? - falou com uma voz irritante de secretária eletrônica. Me controlei pra controlar o tom de voz.

–Sim, prima. Eu e ele – apontei para Seth com a cabeça que estava do meu lado.

–Carteira de identidade ou CPF por favor.

Putz! Tinha esquecido a minha bolsa e não iria voltar pra buscar.

–Quando eu recebi a notícia eu só quis vir aqui para o hospital, não trouxe minha bolsa.

–Então sinto muito, não vai poder entrar. - disse com falso sorrizinho e atendeu uma ligação.

Aquilo me deixou realmente possuída e eu peguei o telefone da mão da mulher e o coloquei no gancho com força e brutalidade. A mulher me olhou assustada.

–O andar da Emily agora. - sibilei e ela foi constar os dados no computador.

–Quinto andar, elevadores à esquerda. - forçou um sorriso amedrontado e eu puxei de leve o braço de Seth e ele me seguiu lado a lado até o elevador.

Nós entramos e eu apertei o 5. quando as portas do elevador se abriram eu praticamente saltei para fora e pude sentir em Seth a mesma ansiedade ou medo por estar num hospital com uma pessoa no mínimo louca e psicopata que ele não tem a menor idéia do que eu vou fazer.

Escolhi o caminho da direita e encontrei uma sala de espera. O clima era tenso. Sam, Paul, Rachel, Jacob, Billy, Sue, Jared, Embry, Quil e Mandy, mãe de Emily estavam lá.

O que eu pretendia fazer ali ? Meu Deus eu nem sabia que que eu iria fazer. Todos os rostos preocupados, demonstrando a dor paralizaram os meus sentidos e eu não estava mais com tanta raiva. E por incrível que pareça nem de Sam. Espero que isso seja passageiro. Me senti desconfortável, mas ninguém tinha notado a minha presença.

Minha mãe se virou e pode me ver. Ela ficou sem ação e arregalou os olhos. Não era pra eu ter descoberto.

Me aproximei dela e pude sentir todos os olhos em mim agora.

–Por que você não me contou ? - falei pra ela.

–Eu só achei que você... que assim, quer dizer, que seria melhor... que você não iria querer saber, eu não... - ela se interrompeu procurando as palavras. - desculpe, querida... - disse por fim.

Olhei a minha volta. Todos me olhando com medo que eu fizesse algo errado.

–Eu, Billy e Jacob também ficamos sabendo disso hoje, Leah – disse Rachel com uma voz terna reconfortadora.

Assenti para ela e me sentei do lado da minha mãe e Seth se acomodou do meu lado. Recostei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Meu deus, eu tinha brigado com Seth por nada hoje, me senti culpada.

–Desculpe... - sussurei para ele e ele afagou minha cabeça em resposta.

–Tudo bem, Lee... - disse baixinho e eu mal pude ouvir.

Jacob me olhava, ele queria estar no lugar de Seth agora. Fechei os olhos pra não me sentir tão culpada em relação ao Jake...Jacob! Me corrigi mentalmente.

Abri os olhos e percebi que Sam não queria que muita gente soubesse ele se sentia desconfortável. Ou talvez o seu amado _impriting_ não quisesse que muita gente soubesse...

–A cirurgia... quando acaba ? - sussurrei para que só minha mãe e Seth pudessem ouvir. Eu estava me importando com Sam ? Deve ser pena, tomara que ele perceba de alguma forma.

–Eu não sei, mas acho que mais que oito horas, filha... é uma cirurgia muito delicada. - disse ela baixinho. Engoli em seco e meus pensamentos invadiram a minha mente.

_FLASHBACK_

–Leah, eu... - Emily procurou as palavras. - eu... bem, Leah, eu não podia fazer nada, será que é difícil entender ? Você simplismente não consegue resistir – quase sorriu quando disse isso, se lembrando do idiota do Sam, aposto. Mas quando viu a minha cara e lembrou que não estávamos falando sobre o mundinho perfeito da barbie ela ficou séria de novo. - será que você resistiria no meu lugar ? - ela perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Seu olhar foi como uma faca. Ela tinha uma sinceridade, que... que era incomum. Ela era a água, e eu... eu era a cachaça.

–SIM! EU AGUENTARIA! Porque naquela época eu acreditava que nós éramos realmente amigas e que isso jamais ia mudar, se dependesse de mim, Emily.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Esperou eu recuperar o fôlego e falar tudo que tinha pra falar. Ela não estava dando uma de compreenssiva, ela era realmente e toda essa pureza estava me irritando. Engoli em seco e continuei falando:

–Mas agora eu não acredito em nada. Porque nessa merda de mundo quanto mais você é legal com as pessoas mais você se ferra!

–Leah, você sabe que não precisa ser assim. - disse se desgrudando do balcão da pia. Até que enfim, pensei que tinha se colado lá com cola super-bonder! Arg.

–NÃO PRECISA SER ASSIM ? Há! Vai ser assim, eu só queria te falar uma coisa: eu te odeio, Emily! E isso sim, isso NUN-CA vai mudar não importa o que aconteça.

_FLASHBACK_

Meu Deus! Ela pode morrer e eu não tive chance de dizer pra ela que eu não odeio ela!fechei os olhos e joguei minha cabeça pra trás. Mas eu odeio ela, mas não, eu odeio o Sam. Mas eu não sei quem eu odeio! Arg, sentimentalismo idiota! Era pra mim odiar todos eles, mas eu não quero que ela morra, ela é a minha... prima. Engoli em seco.

Depois de um tempo eu perguntei pra minha mãe:

–Aonde é a cantina, ou bar desse hospital ? - sussurei.

–É no térreo, querida. - disse docemente.

Eu assenti e peguei o elevador. Estava morrendo de sede. Eu achei incoveniente perguntar aonde era o câncer, mas eu ainda quero saber.

Chegando na cantina avistei médicos com seus uniformes brancos sentados em mesas por todas as partes, mas ainda havia várias mesas vazias e algumas pessoas não-médicas sentadas nelas.

Fui até o balcão e pedi uma água. Peguei a garrafinha de água e o copinho de plástico que veio junto com ela e me sentei numa mesa perto do elevador.

Depois que bebi toda a água fechei os olhos e suspirei pesadamente. Não sabia por que estava acontecendo tudo aquilo. Foi tudo tão derrepente e agora Emily pensava que eu odiava ela.

Eu não estava mais sentindo ódio de ninguém, eu acho. Ou isso poderia ser culpa porque ela poderia morrer e nós estávamos brigadas. Eu queria tanto sentir raiva de Sam agora, de todo mundo. Ninguém se importou comigo, ninguém me contou! Abri os olhos e fitei a cadeira vazia do outro lado da pequena mesa.

Comecei a girar o copo de plástico com o meu dedo indicador sem pensar em muita coisa.

–Oi – disse uma voz aveludada atrás de mim se aproximando. Senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo mas eu me contive e fechei a cara.

–Oi – falei simplismente enquanto Jacob se sentava na cadeira à minha frente.

Ele me olhava querendo falar alguma coisa, mas ainda estava escolhendo as palavras. Bufei e passei a fitar a mesa vazia na minha diagonal.

–Eu acho que você ainda gosta de mim. - disse por fim, e eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele disse sem pretenção mas eu fiquei muito irritada.

–Ah é ? então continue achando. - disse sarcasticamente e lhe dei um sorriso falso e me levantei. Ele puxou o meu braço me fazendo olhar pra ele. Ele se aproximou e ficamos à 10cm de distância mais ou menos.

–Desse jeito eu vou achar que você está com ciúmes, Lee. - disse isso e um meio sorriso passou a se formar em sua face, iluminando todo o rosto.

–A Emily tá naquela merda de cirurgia, ela pode morrer, ela pensa que eu odeio ela, e você vem falar de ciúmes, Jacob ? Pelo amor de Deus! - revirei os olhos e ele me largou.

–Pensei que você não se importasse com ela... -disse arqueando uma de suas sombrancelhas e cruzando os braços, o que ressaltou seus músculos, mas eu ignorei.

–Você pensa muita coisa errada sobre mim. - disse e me virei rumo ao elevador e ele foi me seguindo.

–Me diz uma delas.

–Eu não to com ciúmes.

–Prova.

Me virei incrédula para encará-lo.

–Eu não to com ciúmes, eu só não sou idiota pra ficar entre você e aquelazinha.

–Eu não tava fazendo nada demais com a Bella, garota!

–Prova. - arqueei uma sombrancelha. Ele não respondeu então eu dei-lhe as costas, mas ele me puxou de volta com força pelo ante-braço fazendo o meu corpo colar com o dele.

Nos encaramos por poucos segundos e o seu olhar de deixou sem reação. Ele me puxou mais e os nossos lábios se chocaram. Eu puxei os seus cabelos numa tentativa frustrada de afastá-lo e ele tomou isso como um incentivo e desceu suas mãos até o meio das minhas costas. Aos poucos abri espaço para sua língua quente entrar e me entreguei completamente dando mais intensidade ao beijo e eu me senti completa de novo.

**Zaneska Black: **_Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic ! E eu nã ovou parar de escrever. A Bella é muito indesisa, como tu mesma disse um porre, arg! Ela ficava se fazendo e dizendo: "a culpa é minha..." só pro Edward dizer: "não, amor, a culpa não é sua..." ¬¬ maas fora isso, espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos ;*_

**Carolpulga: **_É, sou má mesmo! :x mas o Sam vai sofrer, muito! ele é um desgraçado, merece isso. Sim, a reconciliação demora, mas eles vão se pegar um pouquinho, ok ? Só não deixe de votar, hein ( na questão da Emily ) ? Beijos, e obrigada pelas reviews! ^^_

**'Ellen C. : **_HSAUIHSIAU ! A Emily vai morre ? não sei, tu escolhe (: vota aí. Que bom que tu tá amando! Beijos._

**Ursinha Claire :**_ Sim, muito má! HSUIAHSUIASH.. eu tbm ri quando li a tua review, sua pessoa má! Votá aí, ja sei até qual vai ser o teu voto (: Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do cap! ;*_


	11. Eu Prometo

_Oi, meninaas_ !

_Eu fiquei diiias sem postar porque to doente, hoje eu to dando uma escapadinha porque é injusto ficar taaanto tempo sem atualizar aqui, né _!

_Me desculpem e boa leitura _! (:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob pov's

Nossos lábios se moviam com sincronia e eu a puxei mais. Ela desceu sua mão para o meu pescoço e de repente ela me empurrou bruscamente e me deu um tapa.

–Au! - falei levando a minha mão ao rosto.

Ela simplismente saiu rumo aos elevadores, que estavam bem perto de nós e apertou o botão nós entramos e ela cruzou os braços.

Comecei a reprimir um riso.

–Cachorro. - ela falou irritada.

Ri com essa. Como se ela não fosse. O elevador abriu e ela foi a primeira a sair e voltou ao seu lugar ao lado de Seth e eu ao lado de Billy.

Leah pov's

Sentei e cruzei os meus braços.

–O que houve, Leah ? - perguntou Seth olhando Jacob com uma cara nada boa.

–Ele me beijou. - só eu e Seth podíamos ouvir a conversa, mas Jacob estava olhando curioso pra nós. - Eu agradeceria se você desse uma boa surra nele depois.

–Pode deixar – disse brincalhão e sorriu pra mim mas eu estava muito brava para sorrir de volta.

As horas se passaram e todos ficavam mais ansiosos e nervosos. Já eram quatro horas da tarde e nenhuma notícia. Sam andava de um lado para outro deixando todos preocupados.

Senti um cheiro estranho invadir a sala. Sanguessuga fedorento, pensei. Carlisle Cullen chegou na sala de espera com uma prancheta nas mãos. Torci o nariz automaticamente e todos passaram a fitá-lo. Ele nos olhou curiosamente mas compreensivo ao mesmo tempo.

–Olá – ele disse com uma voz impecável. - Posso ser útil em alguma coisa ? - disse isso e sorriu de maneira compreensiva e cativante, mostrando seus dentes brancos. Não sei por quê, mas ele me passava segurança.

–Por favor, doutor Cullen, veja se a Emily está bem, elá tá na sala de cirurgia. O número da sala é 514. Por favor, veja se ela está bem. - disse Sam totalmente desesperado. Ele estava implorando ? Para um sanguessuga ?

Eu abri a minha boca e a fechei rapidamente com medo de alguém notar. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e eu virei para Seth esperando uma resposta. Ele deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse normal, afinal os sanguessugas eram os seus melhores amigos. Revirei os olhos.

–Claro, Sam. Eu farei o possível. Mas o que houve com Emily ? - perguntou compreensivamente o olhando com devoção ou sei lá o quê. Sam não se sentia abilitado para falar e olhou para o lado evitando as lágrimas.

–Câncer nos pulmões. É uma cirurgia delicada como o senhor sabe... e nós estamos a seis horas esperando uma notícia e nada... - falou Jared percebendo a angústia de Sam. Sam não agüentou as palavras dele e saiu da sala. Eu estava em choque. Nos... pulmões! Foram se formando grossas lágrimas nos meus olhos enquanto eu pensava na expectativa de vida dela.

–Oh... - disse Carlisle atordoado. - eu farei tudo que puder, logo estarei aqui dando as notícias. - disse isso e saiu da sala indo para a sala de cirurgia.

Um buraco foi se abrindo no meu coração e as lágrimas cairam, rolando simetricamente pelas minhas bochechas.

–Ela pensa que... eu a odeio – sussurrei muito baixo.

–Hein ? - Seth disse me olhando.

–Nada, eu vou sair daqui, vou lá fora,... respirar. - saí discretamente.

Desci as escadas o mais rápido que pude e saí do hospital. Dei a volta no grande prédio procurando algum lugar reservado e me sentei em um banco na lateral do edifícil.

Olhei pra frente e vi Sam de costas para mim chorando desesperadamente como uma criança mimada. E eu fiquei muito grata por não sentir pena, ele é e sempre foi um idiota. Me senti aliviada por voltar ao normal. Ou quase. Acho que estava preocupada. Demais.

–Sam ? - me arrisquei, as palavras simplismente sairam de minha boca.

Primeiro ele levou um susto, depois veio a vergonha e depois ele ficou culpado e depois com raiva.

–O que você quer ? - disse rispidamente. - Veio pisar em cima da minha dor ?

–Como você fez comigo ? Como você pisou em mim todas as vezes que ficava com Emily na minha frente ? Ou você se refere a pisar no modo que você fez eu e Emily ficarmos brigadas? - minhas palavras eram uma mistura de sarcasmo e dor. - mas talvez você esteja falando da sua pena que me destruiu nesses anos.

Ele se contorceu desconfortável.

–Não foi assim...

–Vai dizer que eu to mentindo ? Ninguém sabe o que eu senti porque todos vocês estavam concentrados no seu próprio mundinho e em nenhuma vez se colocaram no meu lugar, no lugar da aberração – disse sarcasticamente - mas agora eu vejo que eu sou muito melhor que vocês. Vocês me julgaram, fizeram eu me sentir mal e depois reclamavam quando eu pisava nos calcanhares de vocês. Eu não fiz nada sem ter um motivo, mas como vocês são machistas e idiotas não entendem isso.

–Então você veio pisar em mim. - afirmou desviando o olhar tentando parecer forte. - é uma vingança, Leah ?

Balancei a cabeça. Como ele podia ser tão idiota?

–Não, Uley. - seus olhos se fixaram em mim de novo, e um lampejo de surpresa passou pelo seu rosto. - Eu estava preocupada com você, por isso eu te chamei. Mas isso é passageiro, cachorro, não se acostume. - cruzei os braços e ele sorriu, ou tentou sorrir pra mim, e as lágrimas inundaram a sua face de novo.

–Obrigado – sussurrou tão baixo que mal pude ouvir. Eu me senti muito bem por uns segundos! Sam Uley me agradecendo ? Senti uma sensação boa de estar sendo vingada por tudo que ele disse e me fez passar. Reprimi um sorriso mas logo não tive que reprimir mais nada porque me senti ligeiramente culpada por me sentir bem e Emily estar naquelas condições.

Sam estava muito abalado, prestes a me dar um abraço, então eu falei rapidamente:

–Vou lá, ver se o doutor sanguessuga já voltou. - ele assentiu uma vez e eu saí com passos largos e ávidos.

Merda! Pensei quando avistei o balcão da recepicionista. Rezei para que ela não me visse passar. A cada passo ia me aproximando quando ela chamou:

–Hey, moça de blusa branca ?

Por instindo eu me virei e fiz a pior burrada da minha vida!

–Sim... ? - disse arqueando uma sombrancelha.

–Carteira de identidade ou CPF, por favor. - disse rispidamente e forçou um sorrisinho cínico.

–Ah, vai se fuder! - disse dando-lhe as costas e caminhando para os elevadores com todo mundo me olhando.

Não me constrangi e joguei os cabelos para trás com uma das mãos.

–Você sabia que é muito feio mandar as pessoas se fuderem, Leah ? - sua voz irônica e rouca fez passar um arrepio pelas minhas costas.

–E você sabia que se você se aproximar mais eu vou te dar um soco ? - disse entrando no jogo e arqueei uma das sombrancelhas para ele, o olhando por cima do ombro.

–Se aproximar assim ? - a irônia sumiu de repente e ele pousou suas mãos quentes na minha cintura e eu fechei os olhos e suspirei tentando não deixar que isso me voz sumiu e eu não consegui falar nada. Engoli em seco.

–Se você não fosse tão orgulhosa as coisas iam ficar melhores. - ele disse isso e eu pude sentir uma certa tristeza em sua voz. Me senti mal. Muito mal.

–Não é orgulho. - minha voz ia ficando mais dura conforme eu falava, mas mantive a voz baixa – Você quebrou sua promessa, lembra ? Todo aquele papinho furado de: "eu nunca vou te machucar". - disse as últimas palavras com sarcasmo e me virei totalmente para encará-lo.

–Você nunca quebra as suas promessas, não é ? - disse rouco.

–Não! - disse com firmeza e as suas mãos sairam da minha cintura.

–Então você ainda me ama. - afirmou.

–O quê ?

–Lembra quando você disse naquela manhã que me amava e que isso nunca ia mudar lembra ? - de repente meus olhos se fixaram na parede que estava atrás do Jacob e me lembrei instantaneamente.

_FLASHBACK_

Olhei em seus olhos e segurei a mão dele no meu rosto. Eu estava confusa, mas eu sabia que ele era tudo, ele era meu e nenhuma Bella Swan ia robá-lo de mim. Só que antes eu tinha que resolver assuntos pendentes por mais de dois anos.

–er... Jacob, eu prometo, é a última vez! - disse isso e ele segurou minha cintura automaticamente e disse:

–NÃO! Você não sai daqui! - ele disse me prendendo em seus braços. Arg, ele ia me sufocar!

–Eu vou gritar, Jacob! Me solta! - disse com dificuldades.

–Você não vai gritar. - sussurrou no meu ouvido e afroxou seus braços ao meu redor e me beijou fervorosamente. Eu puxei seus cabelos e ele acariciou a minha nuca até o fim de minhas costas com a ponta de seus dedos fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

–Eu te amo Jacob Black e isso nunca vai mudar!

_FLASHBACK_

Pisquei e voltei à realidade.

–Não foi uma promessa. - disse ligeiramente.

–Pra mim foi. - desviei o meu olhar mas ele segurou o meu queixo, me obrigando a encará-lo. - E então, ainda me ama ? - sua voz era suplicante e eu sabia que ainda amava ele.

Segurei o seu pescoço com a uma das minhas mãos e fui aproximando os nossos rostos. Minha boca chegou em sua orelha e eu sussurrei um sim muito baixinho, mas ele ouviu e me empurrou levemente para poder olhar o meu rosto. Um sorriso largo estava estampado em sua face, iluminando duas covinhas lindas. Eu estava concentrada demais em sua boca para poder sorrir de volta.

Me apromei e só restava um centímetro que separa a minha boca da dele. Pude sentir seu hálito quente me invadindo e eu colei os meus lábios nos dele intensamente, mas não foi selvagem nem necessitado, foi _doce._ Muito doce. E eu pude sentir que as coisas iam mudar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Claire : aai, eu também queria que ela morresse, mas as pessoas querem que ela sofra, então ela vai sofrer. MAUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Pessoa perversa, muito, muito má. (: bjs . _

_'Elleen : é, nesses assuntos a gente não pode ter pena! SHAUSHUAIHSUIA ' mas, ela não morre, só sofre. mas eu prometo que torturo ela, ok ? (: bjbj ._

_Carol : o veneno escorreu mesmo, babei *-* HSIUAHSIUA . aai, essas pegações, pobres doentes... beijos e obrigada pela sua review *-*_

_Zaneska : Nem te preocupa, ela vai sofrer, mas devido à votação, ela não morre ^^' obrigada por acompanhar a fic, Bjs ;*_

_Nath : ée, o Sam vai sofrer, a Emily também (: garanto brigas também. continue acompanhaando *-* , bjbj ;*_

_Ana : HSUAHSIUAHSIUA , Jake gatãao ;9. Desculpa a demora pra postar, to com gripe suína. brinks. Beeijos e obg pelo comentário *-*_


	12. Pele e Osso

OOii, meninas !

maiis um cap pra voocês , espero que gostem !

aainda to doente , mas to fazendo de tudo pra posta os caps.

agoraa tá muiito mais fácil, porque o meu pai me emprestou o not book dele, então eu não dependo do computador.

see eu dependesse do pc , nem sei se eu ia postar.

é que a sala onde fica o computador na minha casa é gelada , sabe ? entãao eu ia fica mais doente lá.

Acho que é isso, amores...

AAAAH , LEMBREI : geeente, eu to fazendo uma nova fic , o nome é Vuneravel, leiam, leiam, leiam ! *----*

é soobre a Kate Denali e o Garrett, acontece depois de Breaking Dawn !

a fic estreia hojeee, mas eu publiquei um cap com o resumo dela, do que vai acontecer !

Acho que voocês vãao gostaar ! (:

Nãao se preocupeem , eu vo contiinuaar postando Delírio com regularidade !

Música : Save You - Simple Plan

Boa leituraa (;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah Pov's

Nos afastamos uns dois centímetros, e pude sentir a sua respiração instável e seu hálito quente. Um sorriso começou a se formar no meu rosto e ele sorriu para mim também, mostrando as suas covinhas.

- Eu te amo - sussurrou com aquela voz rouca. A mão dele subiu pelas minhas costas e passou pela minha nuca até seus dedos se emaranharem delicadamente nos meus cabelos, me puxando para ele novamente. Muito delicado.

- Eu não quero que você seja delicado, Black. - disse baixinho bem perto da boca dele. - Eu quero que você me beije de verdade - Ele sorriu marotamente.

- Não provoca - disse em tom de advertência enquando mordiscada o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Já ouvi isso antes - revirei os olhos.

- Isso é um hospital. - lembrou-me.

- E daí ? - disse beijando o seu pescoço. Ele riu do meu descaso.

Parece que ele também resolveu ignorar o lugar e se concentrar no beijo. Me puxou pela nuca com força fazendo com que nossas bocas se chocassem. Abri espaço para sua língua quente,. Segurei os seus cabelos com força e a mão dele que estava nas minhas costas, desceu mais e mais e me puxou, fazendo com que o meu corpo e o dele se colassem freneticamente.

Coloquei minha outra mão no seu pescoço, dando mais intensidade ao beijo.

- Crram, crram. - pigarreou alguém perto de nós. paramos o beijo sem nos afastarmos muito e olhamos para o lado. Seth estava nos olhando com uma sombrancelha erguida.

Revirei os olhos.

- Acredito que o hospital não seja um lugar para vocês ficarem se comendo. - disse fazendo uma voz professoral e Jake soltou uma risada.

- Eu faço o que eu quero no lugar que eu quero, Seth. - eu disse com arrogancia para ele, que não desfez a pose.

- Tudo bem, se você não vai querer ouvir o que Carlisle quer dizer sobre a Emily... - disse encolhendo os ombros e fingindo não se importar.

MEU DEUS ! Eu tinha que ir lá ouvir as notícias sobre a Emily.

- Ah, eu esqueci completamente - disse me afastando mais de Jacob - a culpa é sua - o fuzilei com os olhos teatralmente e ele me abraçou forte e me deu um beijo na bochecha. eu sorri.

- Acho que vou vomitar... - disse Seth fingindo passar mal - eu vi coisas demais hoje... - disse andando na frente e nos guiando até o elevador.

Quando chegamos na sala de espera, Carlisle e os outros, menos Sam, estavam nos esperando.

- Como ela está ? - perguntei ao sanguessuga.

- A cirgurgia está transcorrendo tranquilamente e Emily está respondendo bem. Falta trinta minutos para o procedimento cirurgico terminar e ela vai dormir um dia inteiro, eu imagino. Enquanto ela dormir vocês poderão ficar com ela. - disse com um sorriso olhando para todos.

- E a quimioterapia ? - falou Mandy pela primeira vez.

- Apesar de estar reagindo bem, os médicos não conseguirão limpar completamente o pulmão de Emily, então ela terá que fazer a quimioterapia para acabar completamente com o câncer. Mas creio que ela vai se sair bem. - disse isso e acenou levemente com a cabeça, como se fosse um adeus e saiu.

- Seth ? - disse baixo para ele, ainda estávamos de pé. - vá lá em baixo e diga a Sam o que Carlisle disse para nós e corte a parte da quimioterapia, ele não precisa saber disso por enquanto.

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Você tá preocupada com o SAM ? - disse um pouco mais alto que eu. Dei de ombros indiferentemente.

- Não. É pena mesmo. - ele ficou parado na minha frente me olhando incrédulo.

- Você não tá falando sério, né ?

- Não, eu to brincando. Aliás todo mundo aqui ta brincando. Não ta vendo que isso é uma peça de teatro ? - disse sarcasticamente. - Claro que eu não tô brincando, seu idiota. Vai lá em baixo avisar o Sam!

- To indo. - disse e saiu da sala rapidamente.

As pessoas não ficaram mais tão tensas na sala. Ela estava reagindo bem e ia sair dessa. Não foi isso que o doutor sanguessuga falou ? Relaxei e fui me sentar com o Jake. Paul nos olhava com raiva e apertou Rachel com um abraço.

- Que que deu nele ? - perguntei ao Jake.

- A Rachel obrigou ele a me pedir desculpas e a não encher mais o meu saco, nem o seu. - disse ele encolhendo os ombros indiferente e pôs um braço em minha cintura e olhou de canto para o Paul, o provocando. Ele, por sua vez, fechou mais a cara e desviou o olhar.

Eu deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele e Paul estava nos olhando de volta. Rachel deu um cutucão nele e sussurrou palavras de advertência e eu sorri para Paul vitoriosa arqueando as combrancelhas, o que o deixou mais irritado e pude ver suas mãos tremerem levemente. Sorri em gratidão, para Rachel que retribuiu o meu sorriso.

Havia acontecido tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo, que só agora notei que eu não havia dormido fazia muito tempo. Então recostei-me mais no Jacob e deixei que o sono me invadisse.

Jacob's pov

A maioria das pessoas estavam dormindo, menos Paul, Rachel, Mandy, Sue e Billy.

Leah e eu estavamos abraçados e ela estava dormindo silenciosamente. Estava muito silencioso, e Sam ainda estava lá em baixo. Seth comentou que ele estava muito mal, e que não queria ficar perto de nós.

- Cham, Cham - pigarreou alguém. Eu virei só a minha cabeça para não acordar a Leah, para ver que era. - A cirurgia já acabou, ocorreu tudo bem. Emily está descansando nesse andar, no quarto 501. Só podem entrar no máximo 3 pessoas por vez, podem ficar o tempo que quiserem. - disse isso e saiu.

Nos entreolhamos tentando decidir quem ia primeiro. Sem querer eu me mexi e acordei Leah.

- O que houve ? - disse ela percebendo que tinha acontecido algo de diferente ali.

- A cirurgia acabou, Lee. Agora ela está dormindo no 501, mas só podem 3 pessoas por vez.

- Ah.. - disse ela pensativa. - Quem vai ir ?

- Chame o Sam - disse Paul rispidamente para Leah.

- Está me dando uma ordem, cachorro ? - Leah arqueou as sombrancelhas. - se acha tão importante chamá-lo, vá você. - disse com arrogancia e se recostou em mim carinhosamente e eu a abracei mais.

- O que você está esperando, Paul ? Vá chamar o... - disse eu mas Rachel interrompeu.

- Eu vou lá chamar o Sam. - disse ela para evitar brigas e saiu da sala.

- Bem, eu quero ver a minha filha. Eu vou indo - disse Mandy impaciente com a nossa indecisão e saiu também.

- Vamos, Jacob ? - disse Leah, para minha surpresa. Ela sabia que Billy, Sue e Rachel não estavam impacientes para ver Emily.

Olhei para o meu pai e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Aham - disse eu para Lee.

Nos levantamos e seguimos para o corredor esquerdo. Vimos os números, esse era mesmo o quarto. Leah suspirou e colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta para abria a porta. A porta se abriu bruscamente antes que Leah pudesse abriri, Mandy saiu chorando pelo corredor. Eu e Leah trocamos um olhar de dúvida e entramos no quarto.

Leah's pov

Abri mais a porta para poder passar. Me virei e vi que não estava preparada para vê-la nesse estado. Ela estava pálida. E magra. Muito magra. Era só pele e osso literalmente. As veias apareciam em seus braços semi-transparentes, e havia uma agulha, com soro, cravado em seu braço direito.

Sua testa estava suada e alguns fios de seus cabelos castanhos-claros estavam grudados ali.

Senti minhas pernas cederem mas me recuperei antes que Jacob notasse.

Me aproximei de Emily e me sentei numa cadeira perto de sua cama. Peguei sua mão gelada com delicadeza, ela era muito frágil, e a apertei levemente.

- Eu não te odeio - sussurrei e percebi que eu estava chorando. - A culpa é daquele cachorro desgraçado. Desculpe...

Jake se aproximou de nós e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele me abraçou e limpou as minhas lágrimas, mas acho que não adiantou muito, outras vieram instantaneamente.

- Ela vai ficar melhor. - assegurou ele mas eu não larguei a mão dela, só deitei a cabeça no ombro dele e dei um longo suspiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nath : quee bom que você amo o cap anterior ! ^^ espeero que tenhaa gosstadoo desse tambéem, apesar do drama. Olha, não sei se o Sam vai se apaixonar completamente pela Leah, ou se vai ter uma quedinha, ou se não vai sentir nada por ela, mas eu vo fazer ele sofrer no próximo cap, a pena e preocupação da Leah vão acabar. Beeijos :*

Claire : No próximo cap, a vingança continua ! MUAHAHAHAHA ! Deei uma trégua nesse cap, mas no próximo o Sam vai sofrer ! Meeninas más, meninas muuuuito maás ! hsuaihsuiahisu . Siiim, eu tava com faringite, sabe ? Mas agora eu só to com tosse, mas já to bem melhor ! Obrigada por se preocupar, amiga ! Bjbj ;*

Carol : aain, eu fico muito feliiz em saber que voocê tá amaando *u* E obrigada, obrigada por dizer que eu capricheei na maldade (: Nessas coisas de morte, doença, sofrimento e vingança nós não podemos ter pena ! SHAHSAUIHS . Bjbj :*


	13. Sensível

_**O ministério da saúde adverte:**_

_A autora desta fanfic melhorou de sua faringite aguda e agradece a preocupação das leitoras com ela._

_Porém, o infern... , quero dizer, o retorno às aulas vai começar nessa segunda-feira e a autora, Ingrid F., sente muito em avisá-las que não vai poder postar com a regularidade de antes._

_Uma boa leitura e obrigada pela atenção._

_Ass.: Agente do Ministério da Saúde._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Geeeente !_

_Obrigada pela preocupação e compreenção de voocês com a minha faringite._

_( **C**O**F**_F_** ,** C**O**_F_**F** ) Foi muito difícil se recuperar, pois como vocês sabem é uma doença muito grave. /hsuahsuiahiu '_

_Gurias, eu to sem músicaa, me ajudem ! (chorando MUITO) _

_Bom, eu também quero avisar que a partir de segunda-feira só vai dar pra postar aos domingos porque vou ter aula todos (TODOS mesmo ) os sábados restantes desse ano. _

_Ao todo dezesseis sábados. Eu sei, isso é uma coisa nazista, totalitarista, machista (?), animalista, brutalista e etc que não poderiam fazer com a gente, mas é a vida :\_

_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*_

_- Boa leitura, aqui ta mais um cap pra vocês e eu espero que realmente gostem, amores ! ;*_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Quatro dias depois ...**

Leah's pov

- Leah, filha ? - disse uma voz enquanto eu me remexia na cama e enfiava minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. - Acorde ! - disse minha mãe e ouvi ela abrir a janela.

- Não - murmurei e escutei alguma coisa sobre 'visitas lá embaixo'

Então ela bateu a porta e acho que caí no sono de novo.

- Lee - disse uma voz, mas eu não me mexi para ver quem era. - Leah ? - insistiu a voz.

SETH! Droga, será que tinha virado rotina ele me acordar ? O sangue me subiu à cabeça e eu explodi.

- MAS QUE DROGA, SETH ! ME DEIX... - me interrompi quando vi Jacob na minha frente sem camisa. Seu perfume amadeirado invadiu o quarto - Ops - disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Tudo bem - ele riu - Agora vá se vestir pra gente ir ver a Emily no hospital - A, sim, Emily, lembrei.

- Quem disse que eu quero me vestir ? - erqui uma sombrancelha.

- Eu. - disse ele cruzando os braços e sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Háháhá - ri ironicamente. - o que você quer não faz diferença. - dei de ombros enquanto me levantava da cama.

- Você nem sabe o que eu quero - disse ele se aproximando de mim.

- Então me diz. - disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu quero que você tire o pijama antes de se vestir. - disse e um sorriso maroto começava a se formar nos cantos de seus lábios.

- Ah é ? Pensei que eu tinha que me vestir rápido pra ir ao hospital - arqueei minhas sombrancelhas de novo.

- Lee ! - disse ele em tom repreenssivo se aproximando mais um passo, assim ficando quase colado no meu corpo.

Ri da impaciencia dele e ele também riu comigo. Os nossos risos viraram apenas sorrisos e então ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo bagunçado pra trás da minha orelha e foi se aproximando. Sua mão livre começou a tirar a alça da minha camisola do meu ombro e eu rompi a distância entre nossos rostos colando ardentemente as nossas bocas.

Puxei seu pescoço e fui subindo a minha mão até chegar no seu cabelo. Paramos o beijo e ele tirou a minha camisola, assim eu fiquei só de sutiã e calcinha.

- A gente não tem muito tempo, Jake - avisei apontando para o meu banheiro com a cabeça.

Fomos até o banheiro e trancamos a porta.

Retomamos o beijo e ele me colocou sentada em cima do balcão da pia. Enlacei seu corpo com as minhas pernas enquanto arranhava as costas dele.

Ele arfou e tirou seus shorts e cueca.

Agarrei seus cabelos de maneira selvagem e ele arrancou minha langerrie de uma vez só.

- Desse jeito eu vou ter que andar sem roupa íntima, Jacob. - era a segunda que ele havia estragado em só um mês.

- Que bom. - ergui uma sombrancelha pra ver se ele realmente falava sério. - fica muito mais simples assim. - então ele sorriu pervertidamente para mim e começou a morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Abri mais as pernas e ele penetrou. Suas investidas eram fortes, ele havia entendido quando eu disse que tínhamos pouco tempo.

Sorri para ele e voltamos a nos beijar.

Ondulei o meu corpo e isso o fez gemer. Sorri satisfeita.

Nos mexíamos freneticamente, e ouvi algumas coisas quebrando, afinal o banheiro era pequeno, mal entravam duas pessoas, ainda mais dois lobos.

Arfei assim que chegamos ao clímax. Era o mais demorado da minha vida.

Não estávamos mais nos beijando, eu olhava no fundo de seus olhos negros e ele nos meus.

De repente ouvi batidas fortes na porta do quarto, então olhei alarmada para o Black, que parecia desesperado em não conseguir se afastar.

Forcei os neoronios a pensar em algo à dizer, mas os pensamentos se perderam quando encontrei os olhos dele novamente.

- Ignore - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido assim que as batidas na porta se tornaram mais fortes.

Ele havia recuperado a voz, mas era trêmula devido a situação. Eu não me arrisquei a dizer nada.

Resolvi seguir o conselho dele e comprimi o meu corpo no dele.

- LEAH ? - era Seth. - JACOB ? QUE QUE VOCÊS TÃO FAZENDO AÍ ? - silêncio. - NÓS JÁ ESTAMOS INDO PARA O HOSPITAL. - avisou ele entre berros.

- merda - murmurei, mas minha voz não estava trêmula, estava acabando.

- Nós já vamos Seth! - gritou Jacob mas enquanto nos separávamos ele quebrou um vaso de flores, que fez um barulho muito, muito alto.

- QUE BARULHO FOI ESSE ? - disse Seth.

- AHN... EU CAÍ, SETH! MAS NÃO É GRAVE ! VÁ DESCENDO QUE NÓS JÁ VAMOS. - gritou Jacob pra ele.

- TÁ! - disse Seth e eu pude ouvir seus passos pesados descendo as escadas.

Quando o sufoco passou e eu pude olhar em volta, vi que o banheiro estava todo quebrado. O vaso de flores estava no chão em mil caquinhos, todas as coisas quebráveis possíveis estavam no chão ou bagunçadas. Um dos dois tubos de shampoo estava estourado no chão e havia shampoo por todo o lado.

- Meu Deus! - foi o que eu consegui dizer.

- Ahn, desculpe, Lee... - disse enquanto coçáva a cabeça olhando o estrago no banheiro.

Suspirei.

- Tudo bem, Black. Depois a gente a jeita isso. - disse enquanto pulava do balcão da pia e destrancava a porta.

Saímos do banheiro e pude ouvir o carro de minha mãe sair da garagem. Eles deviam estar indo pro hospital, perdemos a carona, droga!

Peguei uma roupa limpa e comecei a me vestir. Jacob, já vestido, me olhava horrorizado ainda parado na frente da porta do banheiro.

- Que que foi ? - disse confusa.

- Nada... eu só pensei que merecia um pouquinho mais de... carinho ? - disse ele se aproximando enquanto eu colocava a minha blusa. Só faltava os tenis agora, que estavam lá em baixo.

- Vai sonhando, Jake - ri.

- Como você é má, Clearwater ! - sussurrou rouco no meu ouvido. Um tremor passou pelas minhas costas. Ele é tão... lindo. - Eu te amo tanto... - suspirou me abraçando.

Silêncio. Correspondi ao abraço dele. Mais silêncio.

- Você não me ama ? - ele se afastou, erguendo uma sombrancelha, e viu o meu rosto emocionado. Agora notei que eu realmente parecia uma boba, parada ali, com lágrimas querendo despencar dos meus olhos.

- Claro que eu te amo, Jacob! - exclamei rapidamente e ele riu da minha cara. Senti meus rosto corar um pouco, mas logo me recuperei. - é que às vezes você me faz ver as coisas como eram antes, como eu era antes daquelas coisas acontecerem na minha vida, e eu não sei se eu quero ser assim de novo. - suspirei e ele limpou uma lágrima que rolava na minha bochecha.

- Por que não ?

- Porque foi assim que eu me machuquei. Olha a minha vida, olha tudo o que eu tive que enfrentar sozinha. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu, Jacob, e eu não quero te perder por ser sensível de novo. - desabafei.

- Você não vai me perder porque eu te amo, Lee. - sorrimos e ele acariciou a minha bochecha aproximando os nossos rostos.

- LEAH ? JACOB ? - Seth abriu a porta de repente e fez uma cara de nojo quando viu o que se passava no quarto.

- Seth, seu desgraçado, sai daqui ! Ou melhor, que que você tá fazendo aqui? Já não era pra você tá bem longe daqui ? - cruzei os braços e o olhei furiosamente.

- Não, mamãe e Billy disseram que era pra mim ir com vocês, sabe né, não deixar vocês se comerem ou coisas do tipo - deu de ombros involuntariamente. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Claro, claro - Jacob sorriu abertamente e deu um soco no ombro de Seth, o cumprimentando enquanto saíamos do quarto.

- Aliás, que barulhos eram aqueles ? - Seth disse enquanto eu colocava o meu all star roxo, já no andar debaixo.

- Jacob queria usar o banheiro e caiu. Quebrou a maior parte das coisas, mas como você pode ver ele já tá melhor - disse isso e me pus de pé. - então, vamos ?

Saímos e pegamos o carro de Jacob que estava estacionado na frente de casa. Graças a Deus não iríamos a pé.

Seth não havia acreditado muito na história que eu inventei sobre o Jake ter caído no banheiro. Ficou pensando em fazer uma acusação concreta, forte, para mim não ter uma resposta na ponta da língua para dizer.

- Então se o Jacob estava se matando no banheiro, não era mais fácil você responder em vez dele ? - disse Seth rompendo o silêncio no banco de trás.

- Não. - disse ligeira.

- Por que não ?

- Porque eu fiquei chocada com o barulho, e como a porta do banheiro estava fechada também não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

- Aah... - disse pensativo - então por que não disse pra mim entrar e ajudar o Jake ?

- Por que eu estava pelada! - exclamei sem pensar. Senti Jacob apreenssivo e antes que Seth dissesse algo eu acrescentei: - Eu estava me vestindo, Seth! Só estava de langerrie, não creio que você gostaria de presenciar essa cena.

- Aham - ele cruzou os braços e se jogou no banco bufando. Ele não tinha acreditado em nada, mas queria que eu me enrolasse. Ele ficou bastante insatisfeito com a desdobrada que tinha recebido.

--------------

Assim que chegamos na sala de espera vi que só estavam Sam, Rachel, Billy, Sue e Mandy.

Depois de dar um oi pra todos eu e Jacob fomos ao quarto de Emily.

- Lee ? - ele disse depois de um tempo que estavamos sentados velando o corpo de Emily. Ela ainda não havia acordado.

- Sim ?

- Eu vou lá em baixo comprar uma água pra gente ok ? - me deu um beijo na testa e dumiu antes que eu pudesse falar.

Suspirei.

Emily não estava nutrida, seu corpo ainda era muito magro e isso estava me deixando perocupada. Sua pele estava pálida e um pouco mais quente que da outra vez que a vi, mas ainda era fria. Peguei a mão dela, apertando levemente.

- Você vai ficar bem, tá ? É só esperar mais um pouco... - eu estava louca ? Falando com uma pessoa em coma ? Balancei a cebça procurando sanidade dentro dela.

Então senti um aperto muito, mas muito fraco na minha mão. Quando voltei a fitar seu rosto, vi que seus olhos estavam um pouco abertos. Ela piscou com dificuldade e os abriu mais um pouco, quase que totalmente.

Meu Deus, ela acordou. Tomei um choque instantaneamente. Eu não estava preparada pra isso.

- Leah ? - ela sussurrou com um fio de voz.

Então me veio tudo à tona, momentos bons, ruins, brigas, lembranças de quando a gente era criança, tudo.

_"Eu te odeio, Emily, e isso nunca, nun-ca, vai mudar."_

Minhas palavras vieram na minha mente de novo e eu a abracei sem pensar muito se eu podia ou não ter feito aquilo.

- Eu não te odeio, Emily! É sério, eu nunca te odiei. A culpa é daquele idiota daquele cachorro! Eu não te odeio, nunca... eu não queria, eu... Me desculpa, Emily. - disse atordoada e ela correspondeu ao meu abraço.

- Tudo bem, Leah. - sussurrou compreensiva - Me desculpa também, eu fui uma tola em deixar que as coisas tomassem esse rumo, desculpa, Leah, por favor.

Então lá estávamos nós, chorando loucamente.

Com certeza ela não podia passar por emoções daquele tipo depois de uma cirurgia delicade e quatro dias de coma, mas o que eu posso fazer ?

Quando finalmente nos desabraçamos eu vi minha mãe, que me olhava amorosamente com uma cara de: estou tão orgulhosa de você", Mandy, que parecia feliz com a nossa reconciliação e Jacob entre as duas, sorrindo também, com a garrafa de água na mão.

De repente Seth entrou na porta como um furacão.

- MEU DEUS, EMILY! VOCÊ ACORDOU! - disse pulando na cama dela e a balançando pelos ombros enquanto todos nós o olhávamos aterrorizados. - Você tá viva, tá viva! - disse pulando mais e mais.

- Cala boca, garoto! - disse o tirando da cama brutalmente - ela acabou de acordar!

- Desculpe, Emily... - disse envergonhado e se afastou um pouco.

- Tudo bem, Seth - ela sorriu para ele e depois para todos nós.

- Jesus, temos que chamar o Sam! - disse Seth 'tentando' esconder a empolgação.

- Não! - disse eu de repente. - deixa ele sofrer mais um pouco.

- Meu Deus, Leah, se esperar mais um pouco ele vai deixar a franja crescer e virar emo!

Seth disse isso e sumiu do quarto para avisar Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Carol - é amiga, agora eu to me concentrando em fazer o Sam sofrer mais, muahahaha. obg pela preocupação com a minha faringite ^^ Beeijos :*_

_Claire - siiiim, nossa, tosse é muito ruim, meninaa ! mas agora ta passando, o brigada por se preocupar, amg ! BJs_

_Zaneska - é, nossa, faringite é muito grave hsuahsui, mas eu to melhor (: Obrigado pelo coment, viu ? Bjbj :*_

_Munnu - aaain, amiga, brigada pela review, sérinhooow ! Eu amo essa música do my chemical romance, é perfeita mesmo *-* Beeijos ;*_


	14. Surpresa!

oooiie's !

Aiin, gurias, aqui vai mais um cap pra vocês!

Meeu deus, tá muito queente aqui ! :O Insuportávelmente quente, mas eu gosto assim B)

ehuaheuahuehauehau '

Chega de enrrolação, e boa leitura pra voocês ! Espero que goosteem ! ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah's pov

A casa estava repleta de balões por fora. Emily e Sam já iam chegar. Era pra comemorar a alta dela. Todos seus amigos e conhecidos estavam lá e por incrível que pareça eu até estava feliz e tinha enchido grande parte dos balões. Jacob estava do meu lado estávamos enchendo os últimos balões e pendurando na frente da casa. Era de tarde e o sol estava forte. Sim, isso era raro, muito raro.

"BUM".

Eu pulei para trás com o susto e Jacob, que estava segurando a cadeira onde eu estava de pé, pulou para trás, fazendo a cadeira tremer e eu caí em cima dele.

Seth havia estourado um balão e estava rindo junto com Billy ao seu lado. Eu os olhei com uma raiva profunda e os risos foram diminuindo até que cessaram.

- Acho que hoje Leah não está de bom humor, Seth. - disse Billy como se eu não estivesse ali ouvindo.

- É... han... eu vou lá ajudar mamãe com o forno, o bolo. - disse Seth entrando de novo na casa.

Billy ladrou sua risada e eu me levantei com Jacob.

- Pentelho desgr...

- Olhe os palavrões, Leah! - gritou minha mãe me interrompendo. Bufei.

Jacob riu e eu me virei para ele. Ele colocou o meu cabelo para trás.

- Vai dizer que eu fico linda irritada ? - falei ironicamente enquanto erquia as sombrancelhas. Sorrimos.

- Não, eu não ia falar nada. - ele disse chegando mais perto.

- Vai começar a melação. - Seth veio derrepente com um saco de balões e fingiu que vomitava. - eu não estou acostumado com as suas bruscas mudanças de humor, Leah.

Parece que Jacob tinha resolvido ignorar, ele ainda olhava fixamente pra mim. Seth atirou o saco de balão na cara dele.

- Hey ! - disse ele se virando para Seth irritado.

- mamãe mandou vocês encherem mais um saco.

- Eu não vou encher mais balão nenhum. Se querem mais balões, que chamem esses inúteis do Quil, Embry, Jared e companhia pra encherem. Eu trabalhei um monte nisso e não vou fazer mais nada. - joguei os cabelos para trás do ombro e entrei na casa, deixando os dois para trás.

- Você que sabe. - Seth deu de ombros e foi logo atrás de mim com Jacob.

Quando entrei em casa, os "queridos" convidados já estavam comendo toda a comida, Seth se uniu à eles e Jacob também. Tentei ignorar e seguir para cozinha onde a minha mãe estava colocando a cobertura no bolo. Embry estava lá e Billy também.

- Olá, querida. - falou minha mãe não tirando os olhos do bolo.

- Quando que acaba isso ? - perguntei erguendo as sombrancelhas. - Meu Deus, mãe! Eles estão bagunçando toda a nossa casa. Se um deles, qualquer um, for no meu quarto, eu juro que não respondo por mim.

- Leah! - ela me repreendeu e se virou par pegar algo no armário e Billy soltou uma risadinha.

- E aí, Leah - disse Embry de repente e eu me virei para encará-lo. - como vai o seu namoro com o Jake ?

- Namoro ? Não, não. - disse rindo sem humor.

Billy trocou um olhar significativo com a minha mãe e eu fiquei com medo do que os dois pudessem fazer, não quero que se intrometam no meu... rolo ? Sei lá como se chama isso.

- Hm... - disse Embry enquanto ia esticando o dedo para o bolo em cima da mesa. Dei um tapão na mão dele e ele a recolheu instantaneamente. - au, Leah! Como você é má. - disse sério enquanto olhava para a mão.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. - disse e joquei os cabelos para trás. Me virei e vi Jacob na porta da cozinha.

- Então nós não estamos namorando ?

- Que feio, Black, ouvindo a conversa dos outros. - eu disse saindo da cozinha como ele.

Ele cruzou os braços.

- Eu pensei que a gente tivesse algo sério. - ele disse. Bufei e me sentei no sofá com os outros, mas parece que só Seth estava prestando atenção.

- Discutindo a relação ? - perguntou Seth em voz alta e todos riram.

Resolvi ignorar.

- Não, Jacob, como a gente pode estar namorando se nem isso você me perguntou ? - disse eu.

Agora todos prestavam atenção como se estivessem assistindo o último capítulo da novela das oito.

- Não seja por isso - ele disse se ajoelhando na minha frente. - Quer namorar comigo, Leah Clearwater ? - um sorriso pretencioso começou a se formar nos seus lábios.

- Preciso pensar, Jacob... - disse sorrindo mais abertamente par ele. Alguns tentavam reprimir uma risada.

- Responde agora - ele disse sério. - ou nada feito.

Fechei a cara e disse sem pensar duas vezes:

- Idiota. - desviei o olhar mas ele pegou o meu queixo e me fez olhar par ele.

- Hey, linda, eu só tava brincando - disse com sua voz rouca e me deu seu sorriso torto. Não consegui reprimir o impulso de beijá-lo um beijo doce.

- Eu te amo, Jake.

- Isso é um 'sim' ?

- É, acho que sim - fiz uma careta e ele sorriu.

Jacob me agarrou pela cintura e me beijou. Os que estavam na sala riram e quando o beijo acabou pude ver Seth fazendo caretas de nojo pra gente.

- Own, que fofo! - Rachel disse entrando na sala com Paul agarrado nela. - Gente eu tenho uma notícia! - ela disse super feliz, mas estava nervosa, e Paul estava com aquele sorriso bobo na cara olhando para sua impriting. Ela olhou para Paul sorridente por um minuto e olhou para todos antes de noticiar: - eu estou grávida!

- O que que você disse ? - disse Jacob se levantando e tremendo eu me levantei também para conter ele, se é que euconseguiria.

- Que eu estou grávida, Jacob. - disse enquando Paul tentava por ele pra trás dele, mas ela deu um passo à frente.

- Billy sabe disso ? - falou entre dentes com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Jake olhava para Paul, o fuzilando com os olhos.

- Sim, nós contamos à ele primeiro. Ele aceitou numa boa. - rosnou Paul e eu puxei jacob pelo braço. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Parece que você vai ser tio, Jacob - ela disse se sentando no sofá com Paul na cola dela. - E é bom ir se acostumando. - todos nós olhávamos incrédulos, mas Seth parecia estar muito empolgado.

- Quando vocês descobriram ? - Seth não se conteve e Rachel se virou para ele muito contente ao perceber que alguém estava feliz com a novidade.

- Nós descobrimos à poucos dias, e eu estou de três meses! - disse Rachel eufórica. - Sabe Seth, eu tomei uma decisão. Os bebês vão ter quatro padrinhos e eu queria saber se você quer ser um deles - ela mordeu o lábio esperando a resposta de Seth. Ela, eu e Seth sempre fomos muito amigos.

- Claro que eu quero, Rach ! - disse isso e os dois se abraçaram. Jacob trincou os dentes.

- Você disse bebês ? - Jake falou entre dentes e rouco. Jacob deu um sorriso confessando e corou.

- Sim, são trigêmeos.

- Ai, meu Deus, Rach! - eu disse à beira de um ataque de nervos e caí dura no sofá ao lado de Jacob. - Você só tem 19 anos !

- Eu sei, Lee, mas aconteceu. - ela deu de ombros tristemente. - e eu descobri que é isso que eu mais quero, Paul não vai fugir e com ele do meu lado tudo vai ficar bem - ela disse sorrindo tristemente e eu abracei ela.

Nesse momento, Sam abriu a porta com Emily nos braços. Um sorriso iluminava a sua face e ela estava estranhamente bonita. A marca no seu rosto estava mais acentuada por causa de sua magreza mas ela estava feliz. Olhei para o seu cabelo liso que ia até um pouco abaixo do ombro e pensei que seria difícil perdê-lo com as sessões de quimioterapia. Engoli em seco a culpa que veio subindo pela minha garganta. Ela usava um vestido florido rosa e um gloss básico.

- SURPRESA ! - disse Sue que vinha da cozinha com o bolo. Seu rosto se iluminou e ela começou a chorar de alegria, ela não sabia que ela iria ter uma festa.

- Meu Deus! - ela disse quando Sam a colocou no chão. - Obrigada!

- De nada, querida! Todos aqui gostam muito de você! - Sue falou por todos nós e veio abraçar a sobrinha depois que colocou o bolo em cima da mesa.

Jacob ficou menos tenso, mas com certeza não havia esquecido que a sua irmã estava grávida.

Rebecca, gêmea de Rachel, não havia podido vir pois estava ocupada demais com o seu trabalho, agora ela era advogada e não tinha tempo pra família. Rebecca sempre foi o tipo 'mulher de negócios'. Ela era seca, mas gostava de todos do seu jeito esquisito. Provavelmente viria quando soubesse da gravidez da irmã.

- Agora venha partir o bolo! - Mandy se pronunciou e ela foi com Sam até a mesa e partiu o primeiro pedaço. Provavelmente o daria à Mandy ou à Sam.

- Leah - ela chamou e eu fiquei em choque vendo ela estender o pedaço para mim. Eu peguei e murmurei um 'obrigada' - não, você não tem que agradecer a nada, prima. Você ficou comigo o tempo todo, me desculpou por eu roubar a sua vida. Eu é que tenho que agradecer, não você. - ela sorriu e nós nos abraçamos.

Depois tudo ocorreu bem. Estava sentada tomando coca-cola sozinha na cozinha, pensando em como as coisas mudaram. Então ouço passos e levanto a cabeça pra ver quem estava entrando.

- Leah... - disse Sam cauteloso - precisamos conversar.

Eu não tinham mais pena, tampouco estava preocupada. Ele parece muito bem.

- Não temos nada pra dizer, Uley. - me limitei a dizer entre dentes.

- Eu tenho. - o olhei com as sombrancelhas erguidas. - Por favor.

- Fale - disse contrariada.

- Aqui não. - então ele me guiou para os fundos da minha casa e nós nos olhamos.

- Aqui tá bom ou talvez você queira ir mais pra esquerda ? - disse ironicamente mas não ri.

Ele nada disse e ficou um tempo pensando nas palavras certas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_wondeer fuol . - ooi ! UHASHASUHASUHAS. eu ri com a sua review! (: Que bom que gostou da fic, amg ! E sim, esse nosso sistema escolar é mara. Eu to amando acordar cedo todo o dia e estudar feito uma condenada . kkkk ' mas tudo bem. sim, sim to melhor da faringite, curada já. x) Sam emo desgraçado, vai sofrer ! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Bjbj ;* _

_carol - ai garota, o brigada por dizer que o cap tá mara ! Eu amo as tuas reviews (: ee também ameei as músicas, nossa ! Principalmente Broken-hearted Girl que eu vou usar no próximo capítulo! Muito, muito, muito obg! é, por causa do adiamento eu vou ter aulas todos os sábados à partir de setembro, mas eu descobri que não é 16 sábados, são 10! ufs . então tá, né! Ta aí o cap, tomara que tu curta! Beeijos amiga ;*_

_Ellen C' - HSUAHSIUAHSIUAH, é amiga, vaso ruim não quebra /euri . sim, ela e o Sam vão sofrer! minha vingança será maligna! muahahahaha ! Beijão e continue acompanhando ;*_

_Claire - que bom que você amou ! *---* fico super feliz quando leio as tuas reviews, amg ! A vingança continua né, ela vai perde o cabelo, fica carecaaa !JSIAJSOIAJOISJAO /euri ' Bjbj ;*_

_Manuelly - ooooi ! Sim eu to bem melhor, não to mais doente *-* obg pela review, e sim, o Sam vai sofrer, vai ser terrível! KKKKK . Beeijos e espero que tenha amado/gostado._

_coronel - que bom que você gostou da fic e obg por mandar uma review (: Bjbj ;*_


	15. E se tudo mudasse ?

Oiie, gente !

Me desculpem a demora, é que a minha vida tá tão cheia, sabe ? (eu tava doente ._. é gastriolite, algo assim o que eu tinha. é terrível gente ! )

Mas aqui ta o capítulo 15 ! Espero que gostem!

AH! E obrigada pelas reviews *-* eu amo voces !

Acho que nunca me mandaram tantas reviews pra só um capítulo !

Vooces me fazem felis ! Obrigada! (:

eu to dedicando o cap pra todas vocês que lêem essa fic, mesmo as que não me mandaram reviews, mesmo as que não favoritaram e mesmo as que não colocaram no alert Story ou Autor, porque eu ficaria felis com uma só review, mas vocês me mandaram 56 ! Nossa eu nunca esperei por isso e isso me deixa extremamente felis. :) E obrigado à todos ou todas que leram a minha fic , mesmo que não tenham gostado eu quero agradecer. Obrigada gente, de coração ! (:

Quero agradecer em especial à Carol. _Por quê_ ? Ela me indico a música desse capítulo: Broken-Hearted Girl da Beyoncé ! Muito obrigada, amiga ! :D Essa música foi feita pra esse cap, thanks *-*

Gente quero agradecer às meninas que me acomopanharam desde o início e as que começaram a ler agora, no meio, porque mesmo que você não mande review nem faça nada do tipo, eu fico felis em saber que tem gente que gosta do meu 'trabalho'.

Ah, eu quero fazer uma fic em dupla, se voce ficou interessado(a), o meu msn é : ingridfraga87 hot mail . com (retire todos os espaços pra ad²)

Ah, adicionem mesmo, ok ? Sem medinhos. Pode add mesmo se for só pra conversar e me conhecer, sou uma pessoa aberta a amigos ^^

Beeijos , gente ! ;*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah's pov

Então lá estava eu de braços cruzados esperando Sam dizer alguma coisa. Bufei.

- Olha aqui, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mun...

- Você não sente mais nada por mim, não é, Leah ? - ele me interrompeu.

Então eu ri sarcasticamente e escandalosamente na frente dele, que permaneceu sério. Então o meu rosto se retorceu em uma careta de ódio.

- O que você acha ? - eu disse.

- Leah, eu já pedi desculpas, você sabe que eu me sinto culpado.

- Mas não adianta se sentir culpado nem pedir desculpas.

- Mas eu não posso largar a Emily para ficar com você! - ele explodiu.

Em resposta ele ouviu novamente o meu riso sarcástico.

- Eu. Não. Te. Amo. Sam. - disse pontuadamente pra ver se ele entendia alguma coisa.

- Então por que tudo isso ? Por que você ainda me odeia ?

- Por que você não me disse a verdade! Você simplismente sumiu e depois voltou. Eu fiquei muito preocupada com você, mas não tive explicações. Na semana seguinte você conheceu a Emily e terminou comigo, e no outro mês eu descubro que você e Emily estavam namorando ! Você se recusou a me explicar.

- Eu não pudia te explicar o que tinha acontecido, você não era uma lobisomem ainda. Não foi minha escolha, Leah...

- NÃO INTERESSA ! - eu gritei e comecei a torcer para que ninguém tivesse ouvido.

Acho que meu grito foi abafado pela música alta que Seth colocou.

- Não interessa. - eu repeti calmamente já sentindo tremores percorrerem o meu corpo. - e mesmo que você não pudesse ter me falado da impressão, você não precisava terminar daquele jeito. Ou será que não se lembra de tudo que me falou naquela noite ? - fechei os punhos tentando segurar, sem sucesso, o meu choro de raiva.

- Lee... - ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu recuei.

- Não preciso da sua pena.

- Não seja tão dura com você.

- Eu dura comigo mesmo ? - eu ri ironicamente olhando para o lado e depois me voltei para ele. - Eu perguntei se você se lembra o que me disse naquela noite. - Ele olhou pra baixo. - SE LEMBRA ? - ele não disse nada. - Então eu vou refrescar a sua memória. Eu estava tão feliz, te esperando sozinha em casa, e você chega dizendo,... dizendo... aquelas coisas... - eu solucei.

Não era forte o suficiente para conseguir falar. Então as lembranças daquela noite me vieram à mente.

_FLASHBACK_

- Sam ! - eu exclamei ao abrir a porta e o abracei, mas ele continuou imóvel. - o que aconteceu ?

Ele entrou e nós ficamos um de frente para o outro.

- Não quero mais nada com você , Leah.

- O quê ?

- Você ouviu. Eu não quero mais você, eu não te amo, eu nunca te amei. Você só foi um passa-tempo.

- O que você está dizendo ? - eu disse tentando reprimir as lágrimas.

- Chega, Leah. Não se faça de tonta, pra mim a gente terminou. - então ele caminhou até a porta.

Sem pensar, eu me atirei aos pés dele e segurei a sua perna.

- Não, Sam... - eu soluçava tão forte que o meu corpo inteiro doía. - Por favor... Não vá... Por favor...

Sem olhar para trás, ele sacodiu a perna com força, me chutando para longe, assim eu bati com as costas no sofá no mesmo tempo que ele bateu a porta e saiu de lá.

Então eu abafei meu grito com a mão. Meu grito de perda, como se alguém tivesse arrancado tudo de mim.

Sem pensar muito eu me levantei cambaleante com o resto de força que ainda tinha e caminhei até a porta. A abri e vi Sam à poucos metros de mim, mas de costas.

- Por que ? - eu solucei alto e ele continuou de costas e deu um longo suspiro. - Me fala, por que ? Eu preciso saber qual é o motivo, Sam! - eu berrei descontrolada.

Os vizinhos iriam ouvir, mas eu não me importava, eu só queria as respostas dele. Então ele se virou e me encarou. Estava lá, desde aquele dia, a pena estampada em seu rosto. Aquela mesma pena de sempre, uma pena inútil, nojenta.

- Lee, eu não posso. Procure entender, eu não posso ficar com você. - ele balbuciou.

_Você é o único que eu desejo poder esquecer  
O único que eu amo para não perdoar  
E apesar de você quebrar meu coração  
Você é o único.  
E apesar de existir momentos que eu odeio você  
Porque eu não posso apagar  
Os momentos que você me machucou  
E pôs lágrimas no meu rosto  
E até agora, quando eu odeio você  
Me dói dizer  
Eu sei que estarei aqui  
No final do dia_

Então ele saiu de lá. Meus joelhos cederam e eu caí. Eu não pensei nada de ruim sobre ele naquela noite, eu não tinha entendido nada. Cheguei a pensar que eu pudesse ter sonhado com aquilo, nós estávamos juntos desde a oitava série. Eu só fui cedendo aos poucos e quando vi Seth estava me levando dali no colo. Eu havia dormido na grama da frente da casa. Era de madrugada. Então naquela manhã eu percebi que tudo tinha sido real e eu gritei de dor. Seth e mamãe se assustaram, mas os gritos, o mau-humor e a minha falta de vida foram ficando cada vez mais comuns. Fui me acostumando com a dor, então depois de uns meses tudo era torpor, eu não sentia nada em relação a nada e eu lembro bem poucas coisas desse tempo de zumbi.

_FLASHBACK_

- Leah - sua voz me acordou do transe. As lágrimas de raiva ainda escorriam pelo meu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o meu rosto mas eu afastei-a com força e ele me olhou surpreso.

- Você me chutou. Você me humilhou. Eu te amava, Sam e parece que você não se importou com isso. - eu disse ríspida.

- Eu pensei que assim seria mais fácil de você entender que havia acabado, mas eu errei.

- Só agora você percebe ? Que ótimo. - fechei a cara. - Mas eu que fiquei como a ovelha negra da família. Você me deixou daquele jeito, você só pediu desculpas agora. Eu sempre fui uma cruz pra você e você vem com essa pena que não resolve nada pensando que isso vai resolver tudo. Isso não adianta nada. - eu tinha muito pra falar mas não sabia por onde começar, era muita coisa. - Eu perdi os meus amigos, a confiança da minha família, mas o que aconteceu de ruim para você ? Nada. Você conheceu a Emily, e ela não tem culpa da minha dor, o único culpado aqui é você.

- Leah, eu não pude escolher.

_Uma coisa que eu sinto que preciso dizer  
Mas até agora eu sempre tive medo  
Que você nunca chegasse perto  
E eu ainda quero botar isso pra fora  
Você diz que tem o maior respeito por mim mas  
As vezes eu sinto que você não me merece_

- Você não aprendeu que quando eu tô falando você tem que ficar bem quietinho e ouvir ? - silêncio. Então continuei. - E quando eu virei uma de vocês ? Você me acolheu no bando ? Você foi preconceituoso e egoísta. Você me tortura a cada segundo com os seus pensamentos. Mais uma vez acontece uma catástrofe na minha vida e na sua, o que acontece de errado ? Nada. Eu sou obrigada a fazer parte de um bando que ninguém gosta de mim, Sam! E você piora as coisas a cada segundo. Como acha que eu me sinto ?

- Ninguém gosta de você porque muitas vezes você é sarcástica e má. - ele disse sério, mas não seco nem ríspido. Isso me irritou. Nós estávamo brigando, não discutindo de que cor pintar a casa enquanto tomávamos chá e comíamos biscoitinhos.

- SOU ASSIM POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ ! - eu explodi.

Há, só o que faltava. Ele estava errado, não eu. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

- Leah, me dê uma chance de fazer a coisa certa.

- O que ? - eu disse confusa. O que ele estava querendo?

- Eu quero me despedir de você direito, como eu deveria ter feito naquela noite. - então ele se aproximou e nós ficamos bem perto. Perto _demais_.

Ele foi rápido e me agarrou. Claro, minha mente deu um estalo. Adeus, último beijo. Quando finalmente consegui pensar isso ele já estava com a sua boca na minha. eu tentei sair mas ele era mais forte e me apertou. Isso doeu porque eu estava me contorcendo. Ele movia seus lábios com urgencia esperando que eu respondesse ao beijo. E eu respondi com uma bela mordida na parte inferior de seu lábio. Ele se afastou e colocou a mão na boca, que agora estava sangrando. Eu arfei recuperando o meu fôlego e depois gritei, com medo que ele viesse pra cima de mim de novo.

_Eu não quero amar você  
De nenhuma maneira, não não  
Eu não quero um coração partido  
Eu não quero ser a garota de coração partido  
Não, não, nenhuma garota de coração partido_

Jacob apareceu de imediato e Quil e Embry apareceram logo depois. Ele olhou para mim e depois para Sam que ainda estava com a mão na boca sangrando e fez a dedução lógica: ele me beijou e eu o mordi. Ele estreitou os olhos para Sam.

- SEU IMBECIL! - Jacob gritou e foi pra cima de Sam.

Eu fiquei ali parada, sem reação. Foi tudo muito rápido. Embry e Quil trocaram um olhar cauteloso e foram pra cima também, tentando tirar Jacob de cima de Sam sem nenhum sucesso.

Jacob estava batendo em Sam. Sam estava apanhando. Ele era o _alfa_. Eu nunca pensei que alguém tivesse coragem de bater no Uley, mas Jacob era mais forte que ele e isso poderia significar muitas mudanças. Droga, Droga! Por que eu sempre estava metida nesse tipo de confusão ? Mais uma vez a culpa era minha.

Mas eu sempre quis bater no Sam e agora eu tive que segurar uma gargalhada que estava teimando em sair da minha garganta. Que bom que como eles estavam ocupados demais não teriam tempo para me recriminar.

Nesse momento Quil e Embry conseguiram tirar Jake de cima do Uley. Jacob tremia freneticamente e eu fui para o lado dele.

- JACOB BLACK, DESSA VEZ VOCÊ FOI LONGE DEMAIS! EU NÃO ADMITO QUALQUER TIPO DE DESRRESPEITO AQ... - Sam começou a falar e eu me encolhi, era a voz do _alfa_.

- CALA BOCA, SAM! - Jacob interrompeu e eu, Embry e Quil nos entreolhamos. - Olha quem falando em desrrespeito. Você a beijou a força, cara, pediu pra morrer e depois diz que sou EU quem foi longe demais ? Ah, por favor! - ele bufou.

O tom de voz do Black também era de Alfa, mas eu acho que ele não percebeu isso. Sam se calou e o resto de nós também.

- Eu to cansado disso, Sam Uley. Eu não tenho que obecer as suas ordens. Você sempre está errado. - Jacob continuou com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Eu sou o_ Alfa,_ Jacob! - devolveu Sam no mesmo tom. - Você _tem _que me obedecer.

- O descendente de Ephraiam Black não nasceu pra obecer o filho de Levi Uley! - Jacob esbravejou.

- Então é isso, Black ? - Sam estreitou os olhos. - Sempre significou uma questão de orgulho pra você ? Pois fique sabendo que a matilha não vai passar a te obedecer a partir de agora.

Jacob bufou debochando.

- Eu não quero a obediência da _sua_ preciosa matilha, Sam. Eu só não vou obedecer à um _alfa_ hipócrita.

- Ótimo. - Sam falou. - Pode ir então, não vai fazer falta. - ele desdenhou.

Jacob riu ironicamente.

- Você não me dá mais ordens, eu vou porque eu quero. - ele se soltou de Embry e Quil e começou a correr em direção da floresta.

Eu não pensei duas vezes e fui atrás dele. Quando já estava dentro da floresta, nos transformamos quase ao mesmo tempo. Minhas roupas explodiram e as dele também, mas eu não tive tempo para pensar nisso.

A sua mente estava um turbilhão, muitos pensamentos, mas eu não podia entender muita coisa.

Então eu comecei a correr mais rápido para alcançá-lo. Ele estava procurando uma clareira. Foi aí que ouvimos os uivos. Embry e Quil tinham se transformado, pelo menos os uivos pareciam ser os deles. Mas eu não conseguia os encontrar. Eles estavam bem longe, mas nós sempre nos ouvíamos não importa a distância.

Jacob também estava confuso, mas não pensou em nada específico.

Ah, não... Jacob era um alfa a partir de agora e Sam não deixou de ser. Dois alfas, dois bandos. Nossas mentes não podiam ouvir a do outro bando. Droga, Leah!

Mas por um lado isso era bom. _Muito_ bom.

Jacob's pov

Um novo bando. O pensamento de Leah ecoou em minha cabeça. Mas eu não me senti culpado, eu me senti _livre_, como se um peso fosse tirado das minhas costas. Eu senti uma enorme vontade rir, me senti como se eu fosse criança de novo. Eu uivei bem alto de felicidade. Parece que a minha sensação contagiou a Leah também ela uivou em resposta. Cheguei a clareira. O sol estava quase se pondo, deviam ser umas cinco horas da tarde. Os raios de sol ultrapassavam a folhagem das árvores e isso dava uma luminosidade bonita na clareira.

Lee chegou e ficamos nos olhando sem falar mentalmente. Então ela começou a canalizar seus sentimentos para se transformar de volta e eu também comecei a fazer isso. Então em poucos segundos eu era eu de novo. Ela estava lá na minha frente, com um sorriso lindo que mostrava duas covinhas. Seus cabelos castanhos-escuros e ondulados que estavam com algumas folhas e pequenos galhos, cobriam seus seios. Ela é linda. Um raio de sol atingiu seu rosto, ela estreitou os olhos por causa da luz, mas logo voltou a sorrir para mim. Ela parecia uma deusa agora.

Então começamos a nos aproximar sem falar nada.

Toquei a sua face e nós ficamos sérios. Deslizei minha outra mão para suas costas. A sua respiração estava descompassada como a minha. Então ela colocou as mão no meu pescoço delicadamente e me beijou. A puxei pra mais perto fazendo os nossos corpos ficarem completamente colados. Coloquei seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Eu te amo - sussurrei com a minha voz rouca. Ela tremeu levemente.

- Eu também te amo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabei o capítulo, gente ! *-*

Espero que tenham gostado !

Reviews :

Carol - ai, menina, que culpa que eu tô ! Fiquei umas três semanas sem att a fic ;$ é que eu tinha que atualizar a outra e, meldels, que vidinha complicada a minha, vo te dizer ¬¬ mas, enfim, sorry por te fazer esperar tanto tempo, é que eu só pude começar esse capítulo essa sexta, aí dei um ligeirão pra conseguir finalizar hoje... Mas eu vo tentar publicar mais daqui a duas semanas. Beijão amiga, e obrigada pela música perfeita ! *-*

Oráculo - gaaarota, você tava sumida ! :x Olha, o Jake não pode mais te pedir em namoro, mas o Seth ta livre, pode ser ? EHSUEHUSEH. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijão :*

Manuelly - ooooooooooooi, amiga ! Ai, que bom que a minha fic ta te dando novas idéias ! (: E ai, sério, obg por dedicar o cap pra mim e que bom que a minha sugestão de música serviu *-* Beeijão, querida !

Valentyna Black - ehsuheuhuheus. Claro eu te ponho no próximo capítulo especialmente pra enforcar esse emo, gay e idiota do Sam Uley! Que bom que tu tá adorando. Beijão !

Claire - amigaaaaa ! *-* saudades tuas, querida! EHSUHEUSHESU , Emily careca no próximo capítulo, a nossa vingança será maligna por que nesses casos, nós não podemos ter pena! muahahahaha (: AH, desculpa a demora pra postar o cap, ok ? Beijão!

Chibi Haru-Chan - ooie ! Tá aqui a continuação *-* que bom que tu gosta da minha fic. ain, também acho que eles combinam, é tão fofo esse casal (: Beijão querida ;*

Nessa Clearwater - ooooi, amiga ! Desculpa a demora, tá ? To sem tempo ultimamente :/ mas que que aconteceu, 'só essas fic tão me mantendo de pé' ? Eu também tava meio deprê, sabe, mas agora já to melhor. Mas sério, não fica mal, seja lá o que for que aconteceu na sua vida, saiba que vai passar, o sofrimento não é eterno. Beijão, querida!

Janete Alves - oooie ! Fico feliz que tenha favoritado e mandado a review *-* mas a Leah, perdoar o Sam ? Nun-qui-nha. Odeio esse cara e tudo que ele fez com ela. Rum ! Mas, sim, o Paul e o Jacob ainda vão brigar muito, fica tranquila ! Beijão e continue acompanhando ;*

' woonder fuol - EHSUEHSUEHSEUHSUH , omg, eu sempre rio com as suas reviews (: Aii, que bom que você ta amando, desculpa a demora pra att aqui :/ Mas a Emily vai ficar careca sim, eu sou uma menina muito má. ehsuehsuehsu ' o cabelo começa a cair no próximo capítulo , muahahahaha x) Beeijão querida !

coronel - oooi ! Ai, eu não consegui ler os seus pensamentos ! ehsuheushes , mas quando você diz ' tira um pouco esse idiota', quer dizer tirar o Sam ? Explica melhor isso. E sim, se for o Sam, ele não vai mais estar tãaaaao presente na minha fic, só precisava que eles conversasem a última conversa sabe ? Que bom que você tá gostando, beijão ! (:

melguinha - ooown, que bom que você ama a minha fic *u* hohó . Aqui ta o cap , espero que tenha gostado! Beijão querida !

BeBeSantos - eaí, querida ! NÃO ENLOUQUEÇA u.u' desculpe a demora, sério mesmo. Aqui ta o capítulo, amiga, espero que goste ! Beeeijão ;*

Karol Kimoto - own, você favoritou ? OBRIGADÃO ! *-* aiin, que bom que você tá gostando, querida ! Olha, o cachorro desgraçado do Uley não a quer de volta, mas ele tenta conserta as bobagens que ele fez fazendo mais bobagem. Aff ² que cara mais chato e nojento, odeio ele ._. ehsuehsuehsue . ok parei . Beijão !

clarix - ai, você ta amando ? *o* que mará isso ! Obrigada por dizer que a fic é linda, Beijão querida !


	16. Impriting

Heey amiguinhas(os) *-*

Sooooorry a demora, sei que é difícil esperar, mas eu to meio ocupadinha sabe, com váaaarias fics novas que eu to tendo em mente!

Até agora é certo que eu começo a postar duas em novembro, uma da Alice e do Jasper (todos humanos) e uma outra do Quil e da Claire (meu sonho, né).

Se quiserem ver a sinopse, vão no meu perfil do fanfiction mesmo (:

E outra que eu vou fazer com a BeBeSantos, mas a sinopse dessa não ta no meu perfil nem vai estar, é totalmente surprise !

Aliás a gente ainda ta decidindo ainda sobre que que vamos fazer... hohó !

Maaaas, tenho uma boa notícia *u*

Tem uma NC nesse capítulo. Eu sei que vocês gostam né, safadiiinhas x)

Espero que gostem do cap 16 (nossa, já ta no 16 ._. nunca pensei que eu pudesse fazer uma fic ir até o cap 10, quem dirá 16) !

Beijo na bunda e até segunda *-*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's pov

Um novo bando. O pensamento de Leah ecoou em minha cabeça. Mas eu não me senti culpado, eu me senti _livre_, como se um peso fosse tirado das minhas costas. Eu senti uma enorme vontade rir, me senti como se eu fosse criança de novo. Eu uivei bem alto de felicidade. Parece que a minha sensação contagiou a Leah também ela uivou em resposta. Cheguei a clareira. O sol estava quase se pondo, deviam ser umas cinco horas da tarde. Os raios de sol ultrapassavam a folhagem das árvores e isso dava uma luminosidade bonita na clareira.

Lee chegou e ficamos nos olhando sem falar mentalmente. Então ela começou a canalizar seus sentimentos para se transformar de volta e eu também comecei a fazer isso. Então em poucos segundos eu era eu de novo. Ela estava lá na minha frente, com um sorriso lindo que mostrava duas covinhas. Seus cabelos castanhos-escuros e ondulados que estavam com algumas folhas e pequenos galhos, cobriam seus seios. Ela é linda. Um raio de sol atingiu seu rosto, ela estreitou os olhos por causa da luz, mas logo voltou a sorrir para mim. Ela parecia uma deusa agora.

Então começamos a nos aproximar sem falar nada.

Toquei a sua face e nós ficamos sérios. Deslizei minha outra mão para suas costas. A sua respiração estava descompassada como a minha. Então ela colocou as mão no meu pescoço delicadamente e me beijou. A puxei pra mais perto fazendo os nossos corpos ficarem completamente colados. Coloquei seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Eu te amo - sussurrei com a minha voz rouca. Ela tremeu levemente.

- Eu também te amo.

Então eu a puxei pelo pescoço para mim novamente. Seus lábios quentes encostaram nos meus abrindo espaço para minha língua. Enterrei meus dedos nos seus cabelos. Senti a sua mão deslizar para o fim das minhas costas. Desci a minha boca para o seu maxilar e depois para o lóbulo da orelha.

- Jake - ela murmurou.

Então ela colocou as mãos no meu peito e foi descendo, se abaixando. Mordi o lábio com força, prevendo o que estava por vir.

- Leah, amor, vai com... hãn... calma, eu acho.

Ela riu.

- Desculpe, Black, calma não é comigo. - ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso que eu não pude deixar de retribuir.

Ela começou a beijar a minha virilha, e logo o meu membro já estava de pé.

Então ela fez uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível: ela o abocanhou todo. Gemi jogando a minha cabeça pra trás e fechando os olhos apertadamente. Tive um espasmo e um arrepio percorreu por todo o meu corpo.

Sua língua fazia movimentos serpenteados, me dando uma ampla sensação de prazer, mas não completo.

Entrelacei os meus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

- Leah... - murmurei rouco ainda com a cabeça jogada para trás.

Pude sentir ela sorrir brevemente antes de parar com o que estava fazendo e começar a lamber só a pontinha demoradamente.

Senti de novo o mesmo arrepio antes me percorrer o corpo.

Ela parou e eu senti uma angústia, pois ainda não tinha gozado completamente.

Leah limpou a boca com as costas da mão e se levantou novamente, nossos rostos ficando à centímetros.

A girei, mudando de posição, e a encostando no tronco de uma árvore. Sua respiração estava descompassada, como a minha.

A ajeitei, prensando ela na árvore e a suspendendo. Ela então enrolou as pernas um pouco abaixo da minha cintura. Entrelacei os meus dedos no seu cabelo novamente, puxando o eu rosto contra o meu. A sua boca era macia e ardente ao mesmo tempo. Então ela colocou a mão na minha nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

A penetrei, com muito cuidado para que ela não se machucasse batendo as costas na árvore.

- Jake - ela gemeu no meu ouvido. - mais... forte. - ela disse arfando.

O que eu ia fazer ? Obedecer né. A Leah estava tão doce hoje, melhor aproveitar e fazer de tudo pra não irritá-la. Sorri. Comecei a fazer uma vai e vem rápido e forte. Coloquei uma cas minhas mãos em suas costas para que ela não ficásse batendo na árvore. A puxei um pouco pra frente, assim carregando a maior parte de seu peso, que para mim era leve.

Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha. Estoquei mais forte. Então nós chegamos ao clímax praticamente ao mesmo tempo. A coloquei de pé de novo. Ainda apoiada na árvore ela, foi escorregando pelo tronco até se sentar na grama. Eu sentei do seu lado.

--------------------------------------------- _alguns dias depois_ ---------------------------------------------------------

Leah's pov

- Lee... ? Leazinha ? - me revirei na cama cobrindo o rosto com o edredom. - Leah, acorda amor - agora a voz rouca estava bem perto do meu ouvido.

Senti dois braços quentes me abraçarem.

- Hmmmm - eu sorri ainda inconciente.

- Amor, já são 12:30...

- Aham. - eu murmurei ficando de frente para Jacob, ainda com os olhos fechados, e passei os braços no seu pescoço.

- Tá todo mundo nos esperando lá embaixo para a gente almoçar.

- Tá, tá - murmurei um pouco irritada. Ele me soltou.

Me sentei na cama. Esfreguei os olhos e depois os abri. Fui caminhando meio cambaleante para o banheiro do meu quarto. Tomei uma duxa e coloquei a roupa que estava em cima do balcão da pia. Não penteei o cabelo nem vou secar com o secador. Esta muito abafado hoje.

Jake ainda estava no meu quarto quando eu saí do banheiro. Ele não viu quando eu saí, estava de costas olhando a minha gaveta de calcinhas e sutiãs.

Pigarreei e ele quase caiu para trás com o susto. Eu soltei uma risada breve.

- Muito bonito, não ? - eu disse irônica fechando a gaveta rapidamente.

- Sim, muito bonito, principalmente aquela sua lingerrie vermelha.

Dei um tapa leve na cabeça dele e ele se encolheu e riu.

Chegando lá em baixo, estavam o Billy, Sue, Paul e Rachel. Já dava pra notar uma pequena saliencia na barriga de Rachel.

Depois do almoço, ficamos eu, Jacob, Rachel e Paul (à contra gosto do Jacob) na sala vendo tv.

- Então, já pensaram nos nomes dos bebês ? - eu disse tentando aliviar a tensão ali.

Os olhos de Rachel se iluminaram.

- Olha, ainda não decidimos nada, mas andamos pensando em July, Dustin, Daniel, Gabriela, Zoey... - ela disse.

- É, mas também estamos pensando em homenagear o Jacob. Se nascer um menino, vai se chamar Jacob. - Paul disse com um sorriso provocante no rosto.

Jake, que até então estava tentando ignorar o assunto olhando para tv, olhou para Paul.

- Ah é ? - ele disse cínicamente descrente. - Me sinto tão lisongeado. Mas talvez você não devesse fazer isso com a pobre criança, Paul.

- Por que o seu nome é muito feio ? - falou Paul.

- Não, porque se não o garoto vai descobrir muito cedo que você tem tendências gays e uma quedinha por mim. - Jacob disse isso e piscou para Paul.

- Ora, seu idiota - Paul ia se levantando irritado e tremendo.

Jacob se levantou também.

- É melhor você ir se sentando, porque eu tô loco pra te dar uma boa surra desde o dia em que a Rachel disse que estava grávida.

- Então, vem, Jacob! Duvido que você tenha coragem.

Então Jacob partiu pra cima dele. Acho que o Paul deu um soco na cara do Jake, mas este logo revidou quebrando o nariz do Paul.

- PAREM AGORA MESMO COM ISSO! - Sue gritou vindo da cozinha com Billy.

Eles pararam e Jacob voltou logo para se sentar do meu lado. Paul colocou o nariz no lugar, e limpou o sangue com a camisa.

Rachel foi para o lado de ver que Rachel estava tremendo de tão nervosa.

- Não dê bola, Rach - disse Paul a abraçando e afagando o seu braço. - isso é inveja porque ele não teve a impressão ainda.

Paul era infantil, ele só disse isso porque sabia que Jacob estava incomodado com isso. Ele não queria ter a impressão para poder ficar comigo.

Engoli em seco. Esse assunto me dava calafrios. Jacob me puxou para ele e rosnou para Paul. Paul sorriu e saiu pela porta dos fundos com Rachel, ainda tremendo e nervosa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS :

Oráculo - ooi amiguinha ! (: Claro, o Seth é teu, próximo capítulo tu entra na fic ! kkkkkk. Beijão querida ;*

Karol Kimoto - aqui ta o cap, amiga ! espero que tenha gostado. E eu nunca gostei muito do Sam nem da Emily, eu tenho pena deles :x Beijão !

Claire - aaaai, amiga, sorry a demora, mas aqui ta o cap ! bom, acho que o Paul vai ter que levar cerveja na cara que nem o Sam... Não se fazem lobisomens como antigamente. heusheushe. beijão, amiguinhaa *-*

Carol - eu juro que tentei não demorar, mas... é essa vidinha dura né ? ehusheu :x mas, hein, você choro quando viu seu nome nos agradecimentos ? que fofa, amiga *-* obrigadão por tudo, viu ? Bjbj querida !

BebeSantos - HEUHESUHEUS , soryy a demora, amore ! é que eu tenho que estudar tbm, aff né ! Mas o negócio é ler de novo, mesmo ! hesuheu. Beijão, espero que tenha gostado do cap 16 !

wonder fuol - ehushesuhe, sim , sim tava com esse gastriolite aí, mas melhorei e nem to mais com isso. claaaaaaaaaaaro que cê pode me add no msn (: Beijão querida ;*

Nessa Clearwater - pode contar comigo pra tudo viu ? que bom que você tinha amado o cap anterior ! Beijão qauerida *-*

Srt Black - você amo ? UHUL *-* que bom ! Beijos, amiga !


	17. Atitude

Hooooý !

Sorry mesmo a demora, gente, eu sei que vocês não merecem esperar todo esse tempo, mas eu to fazendo o possível e o impossível pra postar um capítulo realmente bom.

Afinal nada adianta eu postar uma vez por semana uma porcaria aqui, então eu tenho que esperar a criatividade chegaar *o*

Espero que gostem do capítulo, amores ;*

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Leah's pov

Hoje vai ser um dia difícil, foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando acordei e me lembrei que dia era hoje.

Levantei da minha cama e escolhi por uma calça jeans clara, uma bata branca e coloquei uma bota beje clara com franja.

Penteei rapidamente os meus cabelos e depois fui ao banheiro me lavar. Desci as escadas correndo o que parecia uma ousadia em uma manhã tão silenciosa. Seth e Sue estavam tomando café sem dizer nada, com os olhos baixos. Engoli em seco.

Dei um bom dia e um beijo nos dois. O normal seria eu bagunçar o cabelo do Seth, mas com o clima tenso não me animei a fazer isso. Peguei uma maçã sem ao menos sentar na mesa e a devorei rapidamente, tinha que estar no hospital as nove e meia e já eram nove horas.

- Tchau, mãe, tchau, Seth. - disse à eles saindo da cozinha.

- Leah - minha mãe chamou e eu me virei.

- Sim ?

- Diga à Emily que nós sentimos muito.

Meio contrariada sacodi afirmativamente a cabeça e saí de casa com as chaves do carro na mão. Eu não ia dizer isso à Emily. Pra que diria ? Para que ela se sentisse mal com a pena dos outros ? Eu senti isso na pele, é horrível terem pena de você, isso te deixa mais e mais fraca. Não iria dizer que Sue sente muito, iria dizer que ela mandou lembranças ou um beijo.

Suspirei ligando o carro, demorou para ligar mas na terceira vez o motor roncou e eu dei ré até sair da garagem e depois manobrei seguindo em direção a casa de Emily. Parei na sinaleira e aproveitei para ver se estava tudo no carro. Sim, a peruca estava lá, enfiada em uma caixa branca. Novamente engoli em seco, Emily precisava ser forte. Hoje pela manhã vão raspar a cabeça dela e ela pediu que só eu fosse pra dar uma força, nem Sam ela permitiu entrar. Imaginei que comigo ela não se sentisse desconfortável porque fosse a única que sofreu o bastante e não demonstraria pena pelo que ela está passando. Espero ser capaz disso também.

Já fazia uns cinco dias desde festa de boas vindas que fizemos para Emily e decidimos não contar da separação do bando, ela ficaria mais triste e deprimida. Ela tinha começado a quimioterapida anteontem e, ao contrário do que todos esperávamos, tufos de seu cabelo liso começaram a cair de tão forte que era o tratamento. Então, ela decidiu que em vez de sofrer aos poucos vendo o cabelo cair até ficar sem nada na cabeça, ela vai raspá-lo e fazer a lavagem, por mais doloroso que isso seja.

Quando seu cabelo começou a cair, ela não fez escândalo como eu imaginei que faria, ela não fez ceninhas nem caras e bocas para todos se comoverem, ela simplismente falou, se olhando de frente para o espelho, com uma cara séria e deixando as lágrimas caírem de mancinho : "Amanhã eu vou raspar a cabeça de uma vez. Não quero ninguém aqui a não ser a Leah.", simples assim e se trancou no pequeno banheiro do seu quarto e nós a ouvímos chorar e soluçar por um longo tempo, sem ter a menor idéia do que fazer.

Não preciso nem comentar que Sam está desesperado, mas aceitou não vir hoje. Melhor assim, eu tenho tanto nojo dele que, se ele viesse, eu vomitaria só de lembrar do beijo à força. Emily também não sabe disso, é claro. Ninguém teve coragem de falar e, óbviamente, Sam está arrependido. Devia ter pensado nela antes de fazer aquilo.

O câncer, o tratamento, o hospital que ela tem que frequentar um dia sim, um dia não, estão matando Emily. Antes ela era mais feliz. Parei em frente à casa dela, onde ela estava me esperando no hall. Tentei sorrir amavelmente e ela retribuiu um sorriso cansado, desesperado, como se estivesse indo para a forca. Mas seu olhar era determinado, nada a faria desistir. Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Eu dei a partida e comecei a fazer o caminho para o hospital.

- Obrigada, Leah. - ela sorriu de novo.

- De nada. - minha voz saiu engasgada mas eu não estava com pena, isso era bom, pra ela e pra mim.

- O que é isso ? - ela se virou para o banco de traz e pegou caixa branca, porém não a abriu.

Eu dei um sorriso largo, me animando. Espero que ela fique feliz com o presente.

- Abra, espero que goste.

Ela abriu e se deparou com a peruca lisa como é o seu cabelo, porém um tom mais escuro, não achei exatamente a cor exata na loja. Parecia cabelo mesmo, cabelo de verdade. Não comprei em uma dessas lojas de fantasia. Não pude ver exatamente a sua expressão, pois estava dirigindo, mas acho que vi seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e seus lábios se repuxando em um sorriso de alegria, mas não uma alegria completa.

Ela ficou em silêncio, pensando e olhando para o presente.

- Eu tentei procurar a mais parecida com o seu cabelo, Emy. Mas a mais parecida era essa, um tom mais escuro. - eu disse estacionando no hospital. Verifiquei a hora, nove e vinte três. Chegamos à tempo.

- Eu nem sei o que falar, Lee, eu... - as lágrimas saíram de seus olhos e ela se permitiu chorar na minha frente, um choro que ela devia estar prendendo à um tempão.

- Meu Deus, você tem que chorar quando sente vontade, não pode ficar prendendo por tanto tempo. - eu disse meio assustada. Ela tremia de tanto que chorava e eu não sabia se estava feliz ou arrasada.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, podíamos esperar mais uns minutos dentro do carro, então não a apressei. Depois me dei conta do que tinha dito. Que irônico, eu que sempre fiz o impossível para permanecer forte diante de todos, aconselhando uma pessoa a chorar quando tem vontade. É, eu mudei, mas não choraria na frente dos outros, isso faz parte de mim.

- Obrigada. Obrigada mesmo, você não tinha que fazer isso. Obrigada por se importar tanto assim comigo. - ela falou sendo interrompida por alguns soluços, mas pelo menos parou de tremer.

- Pode contar comigo, pra qualquer coisa.

Eu passei a mão em seu braço, encorajando-a e então nós saímos o carro, ela levando a caixa branca, agora fechada, nas mãos.

Sinceramente, depois de tudo que aconteceu eu não esperava que eu voltasse a ser amiga da Emily, mas é tão diferente agora, ela precisa de mim, é como se nós nunca tivéssemos brigado antes, como se a nossa relação de primas e amigas nunca houvesse sido abalada. Pensei quando fui até a casa dela e eu briguei com ela, era tão recente mas a cena destoava agora, como se tivesse sido só um sonho ruim.

Entramos no hospital e aquela recepcionista meio travesti me reconheceu e me lançou um sorrisinho sádico. Devolvi o sorriso e ela hesitou, mas continuou sorrindo. Emily nem reparou no que esta acontecendo, estava imersa em pensamentos.

Paramos em frente ao balcão e me preparei para ouvir a voz irritante da mulher mais uma vez.

- CPF ou carteira de indentidade, por gentileza.

Então eu alarguei o sorriso, mostrando os dentes e tirei do bolso a minha carteira normal. Quando ela ergueu a mão para pegar, pensando que fosse meu CPF ou carteira de identidade, mas sem tirar os olhos dos meus eu a deixei pegar e então gritei:

- DEVOLVE A MINHA CARTEIRA AGORA!

A mulher e a Emily se assustaram e eu estava quase explodindo de tanto rir por dentro, mas mantive a cara de indignação e irritada. Antes dela poder ver o que havia pegado um segurança musculoso com uns dois mentros de altura saltou por cima dela e pegou a minha carteira e me entregou.

- Aqui, moça. - ele disse e eu peguei a carteira.

- Obrigada. - eu disse olhando indignada para mulher, enquando num movimento ágil o segurança colocava seus braços nas costas e os segurava com as duas mãos. - Espero que ela seja devidamente punida, eu nunca pensei que uma coisa dessas pudesse acontecer dentro de um hospital! - eu me divertia enquando falava com voz e cara de indignação, como se eu tivesse sido gravemente ofendida.

- Acho que o propietário do hospital vai querer ter um longa conversinha com ela, não se preocupe. - ele disse com seriedade para mim e depois começou a levá-la para um corredor estreito enquanto ela se debatia contra ele, tentando se soltar.

Então quando eu olhei para Emily, os nossos olhares se chocaram. Ela havia percebido que eu que provoquei tudo isso. Então começamos a rir, e depois chorar de rir. Era como se tivéssemos quatorze anos de novo.

- Por que você fez isso ? - ela perguntou quando paramos um pouco de rir.

- Bem, primeiro porque aquela mulher implicava comigo toda vez que venho aqui por causa da bosta do CPF. Segundo, vamos combinar né, isso aqui tava meio parado.

Foi o suficiente para começarmos a rir de novo. Acho que ela esqueceu o que ela iria fazer ali ou estava rindo para se distrair.

Então paramos de rir, entramos na sala e a moça nos chamou. Emily ficou séria o tempo todo e eu fiquei ali, segurando a sua mão enquando um homem gordo e baixinho passava a máquina em sua cabeça. Quando acabou nós nos lenvantamos.

- Er... Não se preocupe, o seu cabelo vai crescer rápido. - ele tentou consolar Emily e lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

Emily acenou com a cabeça e fomos rumo ao banheiro. A ajudei com a peruca. Era como se ela fosse ela mesma de novo, com algumas mudanças. Parecia que ela havia aparado as pontas e pintado o cabelo. A peruca lhe caiu muito bem e parecia real.

Ela se olhou no enorme espelho que tem no banheiro e sorriu ao ver sua imagem refletida nele.

- Nossa - ela disse virando de costas par ver como tinha ficado na parte de trás e alargou ainda mais o sorriso e eu sorri de volta. - Está perfeito.

- É mesmo, mais bonita que antes, hein ? - eu me arrisquei a dizer e levei um tapa nada forte na cabeça por isso.

- Hey! - ela disse rindo.

Assim nós saímos do banheiro, atravessamos o corredor e saímos pela porta lateral do hospital que dava direto no estacionamento.

Parece que Emily voltou a ser ela mesma, é estranho o modo frio como ela agiu ontem quando decidiu que iria raspar a cabeça. Entramos no carro e eu dei a partida.

- Er,.. Emy ? - eu disse insegura quando nós estávamos quase chegando na minha casa.

- Quê ?

- Espero que não se importe, mas a minha mãe fez um bolo de chocolate para gente comer e convidou Billy, Jacob e Rachel para comerem também.

- Não, tudo bem, eu já estou de peruca, não é mesmo ? - ela deu um sorriso e eu pude ver que ainda se sentia um pouco insegura quanto a opinião alheia.

- Você não tem que dar bola para o jeito que eles olharem você - dei de ombros. - Pense que um dia você vai se vingar disso. - pisquei para ela e entrei na garagem de casa.

Então entramos em casa e eu entrei primeiro e pedi à Em que ficasse na soleira. Entrei feliz e chamei todos para a sala. Todos curiosos.

- Senhores, Senhoras... - acho que nunca fui tão brincalhona na minha vida, mas tudo tem uma primeira vez, afinal eu estava feliz por Emily e ninguém sabia que eu tinha comprado uma peruca. - Lhes apresento Emily... - abri a porta e Emily os olhou, meio tímida, sem sair da porta.

Mais silêncio. Urgh, eu vou matar todos eles se alguém não falar alguma coisa agora.

- Nossa, Em, você está ótima! - Seth abriu um enorme sorriso e foi abraçar Emily.

Grande Seth! O pirralho mereceu uma salva de palmas nesse momento. Acho que Seth entendeu que era uma peruca, mas os outros devem estar pensando o que está acontecendo, afinal não fomos no hospital para Emy raspar a cabeça e ela volta cheia de cabelo ? Suspirei e procurei não ficar irritada com eles.

- Obrigada, Seth - ela disse retribuindo o abraço e entrou.

- Mas,... ãh... você, a Emily... como ? - minha mãe disse realmente atordoada.

- É uma peruca. - disse Emily rindo, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Ah. - minha mãe disse organizando as idéias.

- Isso explica muita coisa. - Billy disse já sorrindo. - Você está linda, Emy.

O sorriso de Emily se tornou confiante e ela agradeceu os elogios.

- Nossa, mas nem parece peruca ! - Rach disse indo até Emily para tocar na peruca. - Parece... cabelo! - ela disse erguendo uma mexa no ar e todos começamos a rir.

Então nós comemos o bolo e passamos a tarde lá em casa. Rachel e Billy foram embora cedo pois iriam encontrar Paul no médico, para ver se estava indo tudo bem com os bebês. Jacob parecia menos tenso com isso. Logo depois Sam passou para pegar Emy, só buzinou em frente a casa, não entrou. Seth saiu do bando de Sam e entrou no nosso, Quil e Embry também criaram coragem para abandonar Sam e Collin e Brad estão indecisos quanto a isso, então nenhum dos dois bandos podem ouvir seus pensamentos, nem Brad ouvir o de Collin ou vice-versa.

Os anciãos estão confusos demais para tomar uma atitude drástica quanto à isso, pois isso nunca aconteceu antes.

- Leah, filha ! Venha aqui. - Sue me chamou da cozinha e eu me levantei do lado de Jacob e o deixei vendo tv com Seth.

- Quê foi ? - eu disse me sentando na mesa.

- Em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer que foi muito bonito o que você fez pela Emily. - ela me deu um sorriso meigo. - e a outra coisa que eu queria te dizer é que você tem vinte anos e nenhum emprego. - ela acrescentou antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa e o sorriso desapareceu de sua face.

Sabe, às vezes eu acho que ela é meio bipolar. Mas ela está certa, eu preciso ajudar de alguma forma e preciso saber o que fazer da minha vida. Dei um longo suspiro.

- Mas eu não tenho a menor idéia no que posso trabalhar.

- Olha, filha, comece num trabalho pequeno, como vendedora, sei lá, assim você pode economizar para fazer uma faculdade depois.

- Ok, mãe, amanhã mesmo eu vou procurar alguma coisa.

- Obrigada por compreender, Leah.

Dei um beijo na testa dela e quando voltei para sala, não encontrei ninguém lá. Franzi as sombrancelhas e quando me virei para as escadas vi Seth descendo.

- Onde está o Jacob ? - eu disse confusa.

- Ele já foi.

- Como assim já foi ? - franzi mais as sombrancelhas.

- Foi, indo embora, saindo pela porta.

Revirei os olhos e decidi não perguntar mais nada. Passei por ele e comecei a subir as escadas, em direção ao meu quarto. Quando o Seth queria ser mangolão ele conseguia, só pra me irritar.

Já eram onze e meia e estava fazendo um calor horrível. Tirei a roupa e resolvi dormir de calcinha e sutiã. Me atirei na cama e suspirei quando deitei a minha cabeça no travesseiro.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro abrindo e me virei.

- Pensou que eu fosse embora sem dar tchau ? - ele falou rouco e eu estremeci.

- Eu não acredito nisso. - comecei a sorrir.

- Acredite, hoje é seu dia de sorte. - revirei os olhos e ele riu gostosamente e se deitou me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Como Seth te deixou subir aqui ?

- Digamos que nós fizemos uma troca.

- Ah, sim. - disse meio sarcástica. - Você está querendo dizer suborno, não é ? - arqueei uma sombrancelha e ele abafou uma risada.

- Suborno é uma palavra muito pesada, Clearwater. - ele disse colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo para trás da orelha e foi impossível não sorrir. - Ele me deixou passar a noite aqui e eu lhe dei dnheiro para que comprasse as figurinhas de um álbum de futebol, eu acho.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Pensei que ele já tivesse passado dessa fase, pelo amor de deus ele já tem quinze!

Jake deu de ombros, indiferente. Bocejei e recostei minha cabeça no seu peito. Ecomeçou a mexer no meu cabelo.

- Boa noite, querida. - ele murmurou e me deu um beijo na testa.

Eu me aproximei mais dele e dentro de alguns minutos, caí no sono.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OBS**.: Próximo capítulo vai ser dedicado especialemente para narrar o_ imprinting_ do Seth *-*

REVIEWS :

BeBeSantos - amigaaaa *-* finalmente eu postei ! EHSUHESUHE . que bom que tu amo o cap ! UHUL, LA PUSH BABY *-* Beijão amore ;*

Srta. Black - aé, o Paul e o Jake não tem jeito, não. Acho que vou trancá-los em um quarto só pra ver no que vai dá... brinks /ehsuheushe' Beijão, querida ;*

Oráculo - SEHUHSUHESU ! Agarrar o Seth logo de cara ? Depois eu é que so a safadinha, né ! (x aah, como eu disse acima, o próximo cap o Seth que vai narrar a impressão dele, eu to pensando em te dar o nome de Kelsey na fic, que que tu acha ? kkk . esse negócio da impressão do Seth me deu muitas idéias ! Beijão, amiga ;*

Nessa Clearwater - obrigada por me entender *o* aaah, você tem uma irmã gemea mesmo ? que cool ! ^.^ que bom que ela tbm gosto, beijão pras duas !

Carol - FRIEEEEEEND *-* meldels, que bom que tu gosto a nc, viu ? Jake gostosoo ;9 /taparei. Desculpinha a demora pra postar, mas acho que valeu a pena esperar, o cap ta um pouco maior que o anterior, né. E o imrinting do Jake... Bem, é segredo, vo te deixar na expectativa ! Beijão, flor !

Karol Kimoto - Hoooooý, amiga ! Ai, nem vai ser com a Nessie o impriting, pelo amor de deus, tenho nojo desse shipper, mas fora isso não vou falar mais nada sobre o assunto ! (6' muahahaha, sou uma pessoa má ! Que bom que você riu no cap anterior (: O Jake é um bisbilhoteiro mesmo . sorry a demora, viu, mas... hehe, é essa vida né, cheia de imprevistos ! Beijão querida ;*

Janete Alves - OOi, querida ! Ai, eu invejo a Leah, muita sorte a dela. foi largada pelo Sam, mas em compensação pegou o Jake ! haha (: E não, o Jake não vai marcar a Nessie, que nojo hein ! Beijão fofa ;*

Lady McFadden - heeey, amiga ! Que bom que tu tá gostando ! Sobre o impriting eu só posso dizer que não será com a Nessie ! Obrigada por falar que eu escrevo bem ! *0* Beijão ;*


	18. cap extra: Seth

**N/A:** Heeeey, gente *---*

NÃO ME MATEM *seescondeatrásdacadeira*

Sorry mesmo a demora, eu realmente tento postar antes, mas tava uma correria aqui ! e... eu tava bem sem criatividade :F

Foi um daqueles surtos: ai meu deus, tem prova e ai meu deus, que que eu vo escreve ?

Mas adivinhem ? EU TO DE FÉRIAS (: E sendo assim eu teria mais tempo pras minhas fics, certo ? Errado.

Eu vo começar a escrever um livro nas férias, então o meu tempo ta contado de novo :B

ah, só pra avisar mesmo, a fic deve ter no máximo só mais uns seis capítulos :\

AMO MUITO VOCÊS, AMORES *-*

* * *

Seth's pov

Eu realmente devo ser um ótimo aluno, não vou na escola durante umas três semana. E uma das semanas era a semana de provas. Mas, não foi de propósito, foi por causa do bando. E depois disso, eu apareço na festa de fim de ano de todos os segundos anos da escola de La Push. Que irônico.

Estava caminhando na rua, o vento batendo contra meu rosto, não estava tão frio pra mim. Já estava na rua certa, de onde iria acontecer a festa. Era em um clube, no La Push's. Realmente, um nome muito criativo. Sorri sozinho. Passei pela portaria facilmente, era uma cidade pequena, todos se conheciam. Subi as escadas e entrei no salão. Tentei localizar alguém, mas só vi estranhos. Vai ser bem difícil achar alguém aqui.

Dei um passo à frente, mas escorreguei por causa do chão muito encerado, e caí no chão. Merda. Algumas pessoas notaram e riram, eu tentei me levantar mas caí de novo. Dessa vez eu ri junto. Olhei para frente, apoiando minhas mãos no chão, e enxerguei alguém me estendendo a mão. Peguei a mão rapidamente sem olhar para o rosto da pessoa.

- Obrig - eu me interrompi ao olhar em seus olhos.

Juro que pude ver cordas imaginárias me prendendo à ela. Tá, eu não vi corda nenhuma, mas eu pude me sentir conectado à ela, não preso. UHUL, eu tive uma impressão ! Ela levantou as sombrancelhas olhando a cara de idiota que eu deveria estar fazendo agora.

- Obrigado. - consegui dizer de uma maneira digna, sem gaguejar.

- De nada. - ela sorriu de leve e soltou as nossas mãos, o que me angustiou um pouco, mas passou. - Meu nome é Kelsey Dolley (_n/a: mais conhecida_ _como oráculo! viu, tu entro na fic :D_ _SAIJSAIOJSOIAJS_) e você é ?

- Seth Clearwater.

- Perdido ?

- Sim. - suspirei. - Não acho os meus amigos. - Disse olhando em volta. - Mas, quem precisa de amigos afinal ? - dei de ombros e ela riu.

- Quer dançar ? - ela disse erguendo uma sombrancelha de um jeito ousado.

- Claro.

Começamos a dançar com ela de costas para mim. Cara, que gostosa. Depois de um tempo ela se virou de frente para mim e nos encaramos por um mísero segundo antes dela envolver o meu pescoço com os seus braços. Será que ela iria me beijar assim tão fácil ? Bom, por mim não tem problema. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa ela me beijou. Eu segurei a sua cintura com as duas mãos. Depois de um bom tempo ela terminou o beijo, nós dois ofegávamos.

- Wow. - eu disse com uma cara de besta, aposto.

- É, até que você beija bem. - ela piscou pra mim. - Tchau, Seth.

Como assim 'tchau Seth' ? Segurei seu pulso e ela se virou me olhando curiosamente.

- Como assim tchau ?

- Olha, não precisa dizer que me ama nem nada, nem pegar o meu telefone, você não vai ligar amanhã. Então não se sinta culpado.

- Quem disse que eu não iria ligar amanhã ?

Ela bufou e me olhou como se aquilo fosse o cúmulo do óbvio.

- Eu cansei de esperar telefonemas e de ser chutada várias vezes, então... - ela parou de falar de repente. - Aliás eu nem sei porque eu tô falando tudo isso pra você. - ela me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes.

- Então eu sou o décimo da sua lista pra hoje ? - perguntei com uma certa dor no coração.

- Não, você é o primeiro na verdade. - ela confessou e deu de ombros.

- Você fica com todos os garotos em todas as festas que você vai ?

- Na verdade essa é a primeira que eu vou ficar com todo mundo. Mas e daí, qual o problema ? Até parece que você vai ficar só comigo hoje. - Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu não estava atrás de garotas quando eu cheguei aqui. - Sorri fracamente para ela. - Eu ia curtir a festa com os meus amigos, só isso. Foi você quem me beijou.

- Não gostou ? - ela ergueu as sombrancelhas.

- Gostei, você não gostou ? - minha vez de erguer as sombrancelhas.

- Não foi dos melhores. - Ela falou com desdém.

Antes de ela se afastar de novo eu a puxei e a beijei novamente, dessa vez com mais profundidade. Ela socou o meu ombro, mas não doeu, e aos poucos ela foi correspondendo ao beijo e deslizou a mão, a que ela havia me socado, pelo meu ombro. O beijo durou mais que o anterior e nos afastamos uns três contímetros depois que acabou.

- Agora foi melhor ? - eu sorri e a as suas bochechas ganharam um leve tom avermelhado.

Kelsey's pov

Meu Deus, esse garoto é muito metido.

- Agora foi melhor ? - ele disse quando terminou o beijo e eu tive a sensação de corar no mesmo instante.

Droga. Ele me causava um efeito e sensações estranhas eu não queria me afastar mesmo teimando para isso, então que se foda, pensei. Segurei a sua nuca mais fortemente e o beijei e depois disso eu saí, só para deixá-lo confuso um pouquinho. Afinal o mundo não é nada se você não se divertir um pouquinho.

Seth's pov

Então ela foi embora e eu fiquei parado no meio da festa sem saber o que fazer. Senti mãos nos meus ombros.

- Eaí, Seth, pegando todas, hein ? - brincou Collin.

- Mas parece que a Kelsey te deixou no meio da pista. - Brad falou e Collin segurou uma risada.

- Conhecem ela ? - minha vez de perguntar.

Bem, eu não estava esperando encontrar com Collin e Brad, eles não estam na minha turma, pelo menos não na da sala de aula. Esperava me encontrar com Drew e com Gavin, mas não acho nenhum dos dois.

- Claaaaaro que conhecemos, ela é a maior gostosa, tá na nossa turma. - Brad disse.

- Ela entrou no final do ano letivo, não é do tipo que tem muitos amigos, sabe ? Nem anda com os populares, na verdade as garotas odeiam ela.

- Por que ? - eu disse. Odiá-la ? Impossível.

- Porque todos os garotos querem ficar com ela e as outras estão morrendo de ciúmes. E, cara, parabéns, acho que você é o primeiro cara que conseguiu pegar ela. - Collin me deu um tapa no ombro.

- Eu acabei de ter uma impressão com ela.

Silêncio.

- Meu Deus - Brad disse baixinho.

- É... Boa sorte cara.

Depois de um tempo eu não consegui achar nenhum dos meus outros dois amigos e fiquei com Collin e Brad. Mas não tinha realmente nada pra fazer e o DJ começou a tocar uma música horrível, provavelmente porque ele queria dormir e ir embora, então a festa começou a ficar sem graça. Além do mais eu não achava Kelsey lá de jeito nenhum.

- Bem, isso tá ficando chato. To saindo, bom resto de festa pra vocês.

- Ok, mas arrecém são 2 hs. - Brad, que já tinha ficado com umas sete, disse parecendo que tinha tomado um comprimido de extasie.

- É eu sei, mas... - ah, não ficar dando explicações. - eu vo indo. Tchau.

- Tchau. - disseram em uníssono e eu fui saindo do salão.

Fui caminhando do lado de fora da festa, chegando perto da portaria quando eu ouvi algumas risadas e vozes alteradas vindas do estacionamento, mas continuei caminhando quando ouvi mais uma risada, só que dessa vez era carregada se ironia, e era da... Kelsey ? Comecei a correr em direção ao estacionamento e fiquei atrás de um carro para ninguém me ver.

Ela estava no meio de todas as outras garotas populares, como a Barbie (apelido, porque ela se parece muito com a barbie original, a loira), Jennifer, Victoria e Britney. Tinha uns três garotos com elas, mas não reconheci nenhum. Britney e Jennifer seguravam Victoria que estava quase desmaiando de tão bêbada. Elas estavam perto de uma caminhote preta, uma Hillux se não me engano e, no chão tinham várias garrafas de bebida já vazias e na mão de Kelsey tinha uma também, já no fim.

- Qual é o problema, _Vick_ ? - Kelsey disse num tom cínico. - Quatro garrafas de vódica são muito pra você ?

Victoria não conseguia responder, aliás ela nem parecia consciente. Barbie a encarava com raiva enquanto Jannifer e Britney se ocupavam tentando manter a amiga de pé. Estava na cara que todas já haviam bebido e estavam meio altas. Os três garotos olhavam para elas se divertindo.

- Você nem tá ouvindo, né ? - Kelsey cutucou a cabeça da bêbada e a cabeça dela tombou para trás. - Que pena... - a minha garota balançou a cabeça reprovando. - Nem com as amigas te ajudando a beber você consegue. Se lembre disso quando me desafiar outra vez. - Kelsey piscou o olho para ela e bebeu o resto da bebida da garrafa em sua mão. - Sabe que os últimos goles da quinta garrafa são os melhores ? - ela riu gostosamente bêbada e soltou uma baforada na cara da Barbie, me segurei para não rir. - Au revoir ! - ela disse em francês e começou a se afastar das garotas/os.

Ela foi meio que cambaleando e andando como uma bêbada com uma garrafa de vódica na mão e quando eu vi que o pessoal já estava colocando Victoria para dentro do carro e não estavam mais olhando pra Kelsey eu saí de trás do carro.

- Seeeeeeth, querido ! - ela falou alto quando me viu e tropeçou vindo para me abraçar.

Eu a puxei para trás do carro para que ninguém nos enxergasse e viesse encher o saco.

- Que que é ? Vai me estrupar aqui ? - ela fez um biquinho. - Não, aqui não, ... Hã, como é mesmo o seu nome ?

- Meu deus, você é louca.

- Eu sei. - Ela disse e riu.

- Vem, eu te levo pra casa. Se lembra aonde você mora ?

- Não, não, não ! - disse se soltando de mim. - Eu consigo dirigir, meu carro é aquele ali, ó - ela disse apontando para um C5 azul bem escuro na fileira oposta de carros que a gente estava naquele estacionamento ao ar livre.

- Kelsey, você tá bêbada. Eu te levo em casa então, no seu carro. Me diz o nome da sua rua.

- Eu moro na Wellby's ( _n_/_a_: _ok_, _ok_, _podre_ _o_ _nome_ _da_ _rua_, _aliás_ _eu_ _nem_ _sei_ _daonde_ _eu_ _tirei isso_, _nem_ _sei_ _o_ _que_ _é_, _nem_ _se_ _existe_ _u_u_ ) com a... Não, não é a Wellby's ! Merda, como era o nome da rua ?

- Você quer que eu te deixe na casa de alguém ? Se você se lembrar né...

- Pelo jeito eu vou ter que ir pra sua casa, Seth... - ela sussurrou e por um segundo eu achei que ela não estava bêbada. - Viu, lembrei do seu nome.

- Ahn, tudo bem, você pode passar a noite lá, mas não faça barulho, ok ?

Fiquei imaginando a minha mãe abrindo a porta do meu quarto e vendo que tinha uma garota bêbada lá, não seria nada engraçado.

- Tudo bem - ela disse e começou a cambalear. - Vamos lá... A gente tem que chegar no carro ainda e tá tãããããããão longe. - ela fez um biquinho de novo.

Quando chegamos lá, estávamos em um pequeno espaço entre o carro dela e outro carro, quando a Hillux preta passou em silêncio, indo embora do estacionamento. Eu e Kelsey ficamos nos encarando por um tempo.

- Você tem a chave, né ?

_n/a: se você quer continuar uma pessoa sem malícia e inocente, pare de ler por aqui (:_

- Aham. - ela disse dando um sorriso malicioso. - Tá na minha calcinha. - ela disse levantando o vestido preto e mostrando uma calcinha de renda vermelha, mas não dava pra ver a chave... Ah, não, a chave tava _lá_ dentro. Ela era completamente louca. - Acho que eu não vou conseguir pegar... Pega ela pra mim ? - ela abriu mais o sorriso malicioso.

Jesus me ajuda !

- Nã-não. - guaguejei boquiaberto mas pigarreei recuperando a voz - Você tá fora de si, se estivesse sã não ia pedir pra mim fazer uma coisa assim.

- Só to pedindo pra você pegar a chave pra mim, nada demais. - ela disse brincando com o elástico lateral d calcinha. - Você não quer me ajudar ?

Eu não podia negar nada pra ela, então não tive forças para isso, só para assentir posivamente duas vezes com a cabeça e, antes que eu pudesse pensar ela pegou a minha mão a levando _para lá_, mas eu a parei no meio do caminho.

- Kelsey, você vai se arrepender disso amanhã, você bebeu cinco garrafas de vódica. - eu disse quase sem voz.

- Eu não bebi cinco garrafas de vódica, Seth. - ela me olhou séria.

- Mas você disse q...

- Shiiii - ela interrompeu. - Eu só bebi duas, eu não sou burra que nem elas, aliás eu nem tô _tão_ bêbada. - ela revirou os olhos.

- Mas as garrafas, elas est...

- Eu vou explicar - ela disse encostando as costas no carro e ficando de frente pra mim. - Quando eu comprei as minhas vódicas eu paguei pro barman esvaziar três e por um drink não acólico da mesma cor que a vódica, pelo amor de Deus, eu nunca vou ficar que nem a Victoria, puff. E pra mim, duas garrafas não são nada. Já faz um tempo que eu bebi e o efeito já tá passando, sempre foi assim pra mim.

Deus, essa garota ainda ia por fogo no colégio.

- E então... - ela disse e colocou um sorriso malicioso na boca novamente. - Pega a chave pra mim, Seth. - Ela piscou pra mim e foi levando a minha mão _pra lá_ novamente.

Quando a minha mão entrou em sua calcinha as nossas respirações começaram a ficarem pesadas. Que loucura, a gente fazendo aquilo no estacionamento, alguém podia ver. A chave estava entre a calcinha e a... e a pele dela, digamos. Ela já estava excitada e eu também. Deixei a chave de lado e comecei a massageá-la e ela gemeu baixinho. Depois enfiei meus dois dedos e a acariciei, ela chegou no clímax e gemeu um pouco mais alto. Depois eu peguei a chave a alcancei pra ela. Ela pegou a chave e ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Enfim, ela deu um sorriso e abriu o carro, depois disso abriu a porta do motorista e me entregou a chave.

- Tem certeza que não se lembra onde é a sua casa ?

- Tem certeza de que não quer me levar para sua ?

- Mas os seus pais, eles vão se preocupar. - ela abaixou os olhos por um instantes.

- Na verdade eu não tenho pais, eu sempre morei com um tio em Los Angeles, e ele tinha uma doença terminal, então ele me emancipou antes de morrer e aqui estou eu. - ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Oh... - eu realmente não sabia o que dizer.

- Tudo bem, Seth. - ela me deu um tapinha no ombro. - Ainda temos um _tour _pela sua casa, não temos ? - ela piscou e se virou dando a volta no carro antes que eu pudesse responder.

Ficamos em silêncio durante o trajeto, eu tinha tantas perguntas mas resolvi calar a boca. A olhei de canto e vi que ela não estava mais bêbada, mas qualquer pessoa ficaria bêbada com duas garrafas de vódica. Ela também estava com febre por causa da temperatura do corpo dela.

Estacionei o carro na rua, rezando para que ninguém se acordasse. Desci do carro e ela também, ela ligou o alarme, mas foi silencioso. Caminhamos até a porta e eu à abri com a minha chave reserva que sempre carregava comigo.

- Entre. - eu disse percebendo que ela ainda estava parada na porta.

Ela entrou. O silêncio estava começando a ficar constrangedor.

- Bela casa. - ela disse olhando em volta.

- Obrigado - sorri. - Quer comer alguma coisa ?

- É acho que sim, obrigada.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei o suco e dois copos enquanto ela se sentava na mesa. Ela não estava nem um pouco fora de si, nem um pouco bêbada. Isso começou a me deixar intrigado. Duas garrafas de bebida alcólica e ela só ficou bêbada por 15 minutos ? Mas não tive muito tempo pra pensar sobre isso, me perdi olhando em seus olhos e fitei cada parte do seu rosto para memorizar. Ela riu.

- O que foi ?

- Nada... eu... Vou pegar pão e cortar as salsichas. - me virei indo até a geladeira no vamente mas me virei para ela. - Gosta de cachorro-quente, né ?

- Aham.

Comecei a esquentar a agua e fazer o molho enquanto eu cortava as salsichas no balcão da pia, que ficava do lado do fogão. Bem, digamos que quando você tem fome, muita fome, você aprende a cozinhar.

- Ai - eu gemi baixinho ao ver que tinha praticamente amputado o meu indicador com a faca, estava cortando rápido demais.

- O que f... - Kelsey começou a dizer mas eu me virei ela viu meu dedo sangrando, eu estava indo pegar uma toalha para que o sangue estancasse. - Ai, meu Deus. - Ela disse baixinho olhando o meu sorte.

Eu sorri mostrando que ela não precisava se preocupar, mas o seu corpo estava duro na cadeira e ela ficou de pé.

- Isso não é nada, o sangue já vai estancar. - sorri na tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Eu tenho que ir, Seth, me desculpe. - ela disse com os olhos vidrados no meu ferimento.

- Mas, o que que...

- Desculpe, não dá, depois a gente se fala, eu... tenho que ir. - ela disse apressada.

E então ela saiu e só o que eu ouvi foi o carro sair em alta velocidade e os pneus cantarem em resposta.

Então Jacob e Leah desceram as escadas e nós nos encaramos confusos. Pelo menos a cada minuto que passava eu não sabia mais nada do que estava acontecendo.

* * *

REVIEWS :

Oráculo : heeeey *-* você entrou na fic ! hsdufhusfhuds ' gosto do cap ? :D você tá levando o Seth pro mal caminho e bota mal caminho nisso ! hfdushfudsh . beeijos amiga :*

BeBeSantos : olha, eu demorei, mas o cap tá aqui *-* beeijos ;*

Vanessa Clearwater : amiiiiga *o* legaal, três nomes, três estados que nem água *morri* hfudshfudshfu, mas eu prefiro o nome Vivian, tão lindo ;) /tacalay :x siim, pois é, fiquei sabendo a pouco tempo que tem lojas que vendem perucas feita de cabelo, cool (H) bom, espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beeijão amore :*

Carolpulga : AMIGAAAA ! *surtando* hey, quanto tempo (culpa minha, ér... eu sei) ! é, né, a Leah fez uma coisa pela emily que a maioria das primas desse Brasil não faria, fato. E o Sam tá tendo o que merece né, afinal que manda ser tão repugnante ? Tá tipo, no livro ele não é assim, mas eu resolvi mudar a personalidade dele aqui, achei que ficaria mais interessante /muahahaha (: beem, eu tento fazer um esforço, mas eu tava numa crise de criatividade, sorry :\ Beeijão, espero que tenha gostado ;*

Manuelly : Samarinhaaaa *-* hey, aqui ta o cap *o* espero que tenha gostado, de verdade ! aai, sei como é ter dificuldades pra atualizar, afinal eu to a um mes e meio sem att aqui, muuuuita vergonha cara ! é, o Sam vai ter o que merece /muahahaha ! Beeejos amore ;*

Lady McFadden : ooooooooooi amiga ! esperou por uma eternidade por esse capítulo, né ? :\ sorry meeeixmo, viu ? aah, eu te mato de curiosidade sobre o impriting como você me mata tbm, sobre os poderes do Ethan. hfdushfudshfuds ... bom, o cap ta aí, espero que tenha gostado ! Beijão amr :*

Janete Alves : ooooi ! você demorou na review e eu no capítulo ! hfudshfudhsuf. mas tudo bem né (?) é, o Jake é perfeito, meu sonho de consumo *suspiroapaixonado* prometo que no próximo cap ele vai aparecer, okaay ? Beeijão, amr ;*

Jessy Moreno : AMIIIGAAA *o* sério, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic, de coração ^^ é uhuuul, springfieeld, espero que tenha gostado do impriting, amore ! beeijos ;*

Ukyo Black : UHUL, leitora nova ! espero que tenha gostado do cap, sério, e por favor não pare de mandar reviews, elas me motivam mesmo que sejam só uma carinha, como a que tu mando: '*-*' Beeem, até o próximo cap, Beeijos ;*


End file.
